Love is Unexpected
by liburnap
Summary: You may think that this story is about just love. And it is but it has more than love. It has many things. This story is about girls who fall in love with some guys, they never expected to fall for. And that's why the story is called Love is Unexpected. at first it will start with Elena's identical twin sister and Damon but in the 13th chapter it will change.
1. Pilot

**Hey guys this is my first Vampire Diaries. Hope you will enjoy it! Btw I'm going to bring more characters to the story**

* * *

><p>I woke up by the sound of my alarm. It's the first day of school. I can't believe summer went so fast. I got dressed and went to downstairs. I saw that my aunt Jenna and my twin Elena were there.<p>

"Good Morning"

"Morning"They both replied.

"Toast.I can make Toast"Aunt Jenna said stressfully.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna"Elena muttered grabbing a mug of coffee and pouring coffee.

"Is there coffee?"My brother Jeremy came and grabbed Elena's rolled her eyes and had to pour another one.

"Your first day in school and I'm totally Money"Aunt Jenna said.

"We are fine"I assured her.

"Anything else?A number two pencil?What am I missing?She said.

"Do you have a big presentation today?"Elena wondered out loud.

"I'm meeting my thesis advisor at... !"Jenna cursed.

" are good"I Jenna mouthed "Thank You" and left.

"You okay?"Elena asked rolled his eyes.

"Don't start"He replied, walking out the room.

"Ay don't talk to her like that"I said but he just kept walking."He'll live"I said patting Elena's nodded.

* * *

><p>We were in Bonnie's car heading to hell(School).Elena was in the passenger seat and I was in the was talking about being psychic but I wasn't listening.<p>

" to Elena"Bonnie wasn't listening God Bonnie didn't noticed that i wasn't listening.I snickered a little.

"I did it again, didn't I?I'm were telling me that..."Elena trailed off , not knowing what Bonnie was telling.I opened my mouth but Bonnie:

"That I'm psychic now"Bonnie said.

" predict something about us"Elena said

"I predict..."she said but was cut off by a crow who hit the hit the braks and the tires sreeched all gasped and in the end I was breathing heavily so were both of them.

"What was that?Oh my God?Guys, are you okay?"she said looking at both of us with worried.

"We are fine"I said looking at her.

It was like a bird or came out of nowhere"she explained to us.

"It's can't be afraid of cars for the rest of our lives"Elena assured Bonnie.

I looked at the window and saw that the crow was fine"How can the crow be totally okay?"I wondered out loud

Both of them laughed but I didn't found that can the bird be okay

Bonnie bit her lip and began to say:"I predict this year is going to be all the bad and dark times are over and both of will be happy"

"And I'm going to date a guy who is hot and has a killer smile"I added.

They both laughed and then we drove of to hell.

* * *

><p>We entered the hell.I hate I'm straight A student and I'm popular.I'm bragging in my mind but it still counts.I hate the teachers especially .<p>

We were walking at the we stopped at Elena's locker.

"Mayor lack of male real the shower curtain on Kelly looks like-can I say "tranny mess"" Bonnie said.

I giggled.

"That joke is over"Elena added.

"Ahh find a man, coin a 's a busy year"Bonnie said.I nodded in I saw Elena looking was looking her ex Matt(Or how I like to call him Matty.)I waved at him and so did he but when Elena waved him but he just looked at her and walked away.

"He hates me" She said.

" Yeah because you broke his sweet big heart to pieces." I told her.

"Very helpful" She said to me. I just flashed a smile.

"That's "you dumped me but i'm too cool to show it but secretly i'm listening to Air Supply's biggest hits"" Bonnie said to help her.

"That could be too"I said at Elena.

Then I saw Caroline is my Best and Closest Friend 't get me wrong I love Bonnie but she plays safe like and Caroline are more think that she is a bitch and stupid, in fact Caroline is totally organised, smart and speaks her mind like me but she can be rude that's just my ran and she hugged me so tightly I couldn't she hugged doesn't like her like I do and they have some kind of rivalry but my Caroline is the best.

"Emily, my are you?It's so good to see are they?Are they good?"She said with a worried look in her face.

"Fine Caroline as always"I smiled at her.

"Really?"She asked

"Yeah are fine"Elena said slightly annoyed.

"Okay, then see you gus later"She walked away.

"Caroline, wait"I said at waited and then I waved bye to Elena and Bonnie.

* * *

><p>We were at Caroline's locker.<p>

"This year will be the best year and we will have new boyfriend"she said"Talking about boyfriend Tyler is staring at you"

I turned around and saw Tyler looking at and Tyler dated but I broke-up with him in the middle of the summer break.I wanted to start a new life and Tyler was in my old I broke up with him but then I totally had sex with Caroline knew because Elena and Bonnie will judge me all the time and Caroline totally understand what I did.I looked at him for a while but he drop off the gaze and looked away.I looked at Caroline who was looking away.I followed her line of I saw a guy with hot is probably new because I haven't seen a hot back like that.I was about to call "dibs"

"Dibs"Caroline said to me with a smug grin in her face.

"Again?Always losing" She laughed with my reaction and then the bell rang.

My first class with the teacher I hate the most he hates me too so is 50/50.I'm great at history but he loves to caught a student off guard but he hasn't succeed it with me because I'm a BO$$.I took a seat between Elena and was my seat since freshman year.

Tanner was talking about Virginia.I looked away and I saw the new guy staring at likes her.I totally ship them.I have to found them a couple name...Wait I don't know his how about Care and Matty Blue will be hurt.I saw Bonnie texting Elena  
>"Hawt-e staring u"I saw Elena looking at the text and she looked at was still looking at .I have to get them together needs a new guy in bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and got out of the class the first one.<p>

"Always the first one "Tanner shouted foe me to hear him.I shrugged off because it was true.

* * *

><p>Elena went to the graveyard like she always does to wrote in her I started to walk to go to my home.I always think about them i always miss them and every night I sob in my one knows even Caroline.I'm trying to move on but it's of the people that I'm taking their death better than Elena and I'm not doing drugs or going to the graveyard but I'm sobbing every night in my sleep.<p>

I remember that was family night but me and Elena bailed and went to a party with our friends.I was having great time but Elena wasn't she was having a fight with begged me to go many tries I said I told Tyler and then me and him got in a fight how much I leave him in the parties.I was so mad and I didn't say him goodbye I just left the party.I waited with Elena our parents to pick us they picked us driving my dad struggled so the car drove off the Wickery bridge and we drowned.I was I remembered myself in the hospital when Jenna gave me the news that they died.I was so in shocked that my heart was beating said that I have to stay calm and my heart was in control, I started crying so much. That was the worst day of my life.

I got home and saw that no one was I went to my room upstairs.I just laid in my bed and think if I have to start to write a i close my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up.I took my phone and saw that Elena sent me a text.<p>

"Come in the Grill.I'm with Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan"

Stefan?Who the is Stefan?

"Stefan?" I wrote her down.

After one minute she texted me back

"The new guy."

I grabbed my white cardigan and went downstairs.I saw that Jenna was there.

"I'm going to the Grill"I shouted.

"Ok, don't stay out late it's schools night"She said with a proud smile

I clapped and said "Well done" She smiled at me proudly.

Then I left the house and went in my car.I drove off to the Mystic Grill.

"Hey guys"I shouted when I saw them sitting

"Hey"They said

"Hi Stefan.I'm Emily, Elena's awesome and better twin to meet you"I said to him and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too"He said.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"Caroline asked.

" I moved away when I was little"Stefan said.

"Parents?"Bonnie questioned.

"Passed away. I live with my uncle." He said with a sad tone

" iI you have a brother.I have two questions. he hot and he single." I said and all of them laughed

"None that I talk to"He does he mean and he didn't even answer my questions.I just shrugged.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, you don't know about the party tomorrow."Caroline said while smiling

"It's a back to school thing in the falls"Bonnie explained

"Are you going"He asked Elena.I looked at Caroline her happy smile returned in a sad smile.

"Of course she is"Bonnie gave Bonnie a big smile.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of war in our very many casualties were in this battle? ?"He said and I raised my hand.

"Not asking you, Emily"He said and i put my hand down.

"Ummm...A lot?I'm not sure like whole lot"Bonnie said while smiling innocently and all the class burst into laughter.

"Cute becomes dumb instantly . you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" said while looking at Matt.

"I'm cool with it"Matt replied calmly.

" ?Surely you can enlighten us about one of the most town's significantly historical events"He said to always picks to her.

"I'm sorry.I-I don't know"Elena said.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for some obvious reasons, the personal excuses ended with summer break"Tanner snapped.I was about to snap when...

" There were 346 you're counting local civilians" Stefan said.I looked at him, he was right. I was impressed.

" That's correct Mister..." Tanner wondered

" Salvatore"

" relation to the originals settlers in Mystic Falls?"

" Distant"

" Well very , of course, there were no civilian casualties" said.

" Actually, they were 27, soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be weapons. They were wrong. It was night of a great founder's archive, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, " Stefan said leaving speechless.

" I was impressed" I said looking at Stefan and Tanner. Tanner smiled at me annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>At the party<strong>

I was at the party with Elena and just arrived.I wasn't finding was trying to admit that Elena was attracted to she is.

" Just admit it Elena" Bonnie said

" Okay he's a little pretty" Elena said

" Elena we all know that you are attracted to him.I don't blame you he's hot" I said downing my drink

" Alright, Alright" She said putting her hands in defence

" Finally" I muttered.

" He has that romantic novel stare" Bonnie said " So where is he?"

" I don't tell me, you're the psychic one" Elena said

" Right, I me a , said I have to concentrate" Bonnie said.

" Wait you need a crystal ball or something" Elena said to Bonnie looking around.

I picked an empty bottle" There" I said and gave it to touched my hand and backed off.

" Bonnie, what's wrong"I said to her.

" When I touched you I saw a crow, a man and fog" Bonnie said with a shocked look " It's from drinking.I'm 's nothing psychic about ?I'm going to get a drink "She said and she left

" That was weird"I said and walked off

I was drinking a I was standing was with Stefan and I couldn't find Caroline and Bonnie.

" Hey"I heard Tyler's voice.

" you having fun?"I said to him

" Yeah. You?"He asked getting closer to me

" No cause my " friends" left me here all by myself"I said with a sad tone

" I can cheer you up"He said coming closer to me.

" How?"I said while looking at his eyes. He started to tickle me. " Tyler stop it."

" Tyler!" I hear Vicki's voice.

" What?" He asked her.

" What are you doing?" She asked him about him and me.

" Having fun." He replied to her.

" You didn't have fun with her that much when you were in relationship with her." She said.

" What do you mean?" I asked her.

" Vicki, you should really stop" Tyler kinda begged.

" Well when you two were dating he cheated on you with me." She said. That really hit me in the heart.

" I can't believe you." I said to him and ran away.

" Emily, please!" He said coming toward me. I didn't let myself cry.

" Tyler!' Vicki shouted but he ignored her.

" Emily, I'm so sorry." He said.

" No, Tyler just leave me alone. I just can't believe it." I said.

" Emily, I didn't mean it-" I interrupted him.

" But you did it. And I thought I was being really selfish dumping you like that but in fact you were cheating me with another girl." I tried to get away but he came in front of me.

" Emily, please. Forgive me." He said.

" You are forgiven for helping me realize that I made the biggest mistake by dating you." I said leaving him. That was harsh!

* * *

><p>I was trying to ignore everyone. I was drinking when I heard Jer's voice.<p>

" Somebody help"He saw that he was holding Vicki. She was bitten. Karma has it.

Matt ran and started to yell:" Vicki, Vicki what the hell?"

" What happened to her?" Tyler asked

" Somebody call an ambulance" Matt yelled.

" It's her bit her" Elena explained

" Put this on her neck" Some guy said

" Vicki, Vicki, come on open your eyes, look at me" Matt said.

The ambulance came shortly after being went with Vicki.

" We're going to get some coffee"Bonnie told us about her and Care

" I'm coming with you" I said to the girls and left with them.

* * *

><p>We were sitting at the Mystic Grill. My head hurt so much.I couldn't think at all.<p>

" Are you sober?"Bonnie asked me and Caroline

" No" We both said in sync

" Keep drinking.I got to get both of you home.I gotta get me home"

" Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?"Caroline said

" I'm not touching that" Bonnie said.

" I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one."

" It's not competition, Caroline"Me and Bonnie said

" Yeah it is"

" Look Care. You're going to find a guy who isn't interested on Elena or any other girl, he is going to be interested in you. He is going to be one of the luckiest guys in the world. Stefan wasn't the right one for you but that doesn't mean that you there's not." i told her

" Thanks for the pep talk. Are you okay about what you found out?" She asked me.

" I feel so stupid for not realizing that but now I know that means that there is a lucky guy out there for me too,"I said and my phone rang. It was Jenna.

" Hi Jenna." I greeted.

" Come on, I'm coming to get you." She said and I hanged up.

" Good-night, guys." I told them and got up and left the Grill. I waited for Jenna for two minutes and she came. I jumped in the car.

" What's up with you?" She asked.

" I found out that Tyler cheated on me with Vicki when we were in a relationship." I replied.

" I'm sorry. How do you feel?" She asked.

" I don't know. I have mixed feelings. What's wrong with me?" I said looking away.

" That means you're not sad but you're not happy because deep down you knew it will never work." Jenna told me.

" Thanks Jenna a lot." I said smiling at her.

* * *

><p>After couple of minutes we arrived and I went straight to my room. I grabbed my new diary and began to write.<p>

_Dear Diary_

_This is the first time I'm writing on some diary or a notebook. My sister Elena told me that it really helps her so I thought it will be better to write too. I hope it really helps because I'm a mess this couple months. My parents passing away is the worst thing that could happen to me. I miss them so much. I missed my dad calling me " Poo- Bear" and my mom helping me with many things. And I'm not the only one who is a mess so are Jer and Elena. It looks like Elena found someone to be happy and Jer is Jer. Me and Jer used to be so close. I told him things that I would never tell Elena but now he has changed. He is dealing and taking drugs. Me and Elena are trying to stop him but he just doesn't listen. _

_I hope this year will be better and I will be happy. No, not just me but everyone I love. I'm not writing any more for today because I feel tired as hell._

_Love the best person in the world_

_Emily G._

I hid my diary and wore my PJ's and went to my bed to fall asleep. I slowly closed my eyes thinking about today.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? And if you really did you can always leave a review. In this chapter we didn't see Emily's wild side but I will try to show it the next chapters.<strong>

**I'm so excited for her meeting with Damon. I don't know if I will do it in the next chapter or the other one. I'm having a really hard time deciding. **

**Love you guys!3**


	2. The Night Of The Comet

**Hey guys at first I want to thanks Summer Huntress for the review and second I'm going to update like everyday because I have an urge to write so much.**

**Btw I have so problems with my laptop so this chapter will have some spelling problems.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I JUST OWN EMILY GILBERT.**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary<p>

Today is the day I'm really going to start something different. I'm saying that I'm going to do this for a long time but there's no different. The only difference is that my hair are longer but I really shouldn't talk about that. I really need to do these things:

Forget about Tyler and Vicki, you need to move on.

By moving on you can find an incredible new guy

Do more activities with Care

Paint your room because the color is so boring. Why didn't I realize that before?

Get a tattoo. I should probably talk about Jenna about this

You know what! I really should try to be friends with Ty, removing all the awkward tension

Kill someone. No I'm just kidding I don't want to be a psycho

Try being closer with Jer.

I think that's all for today. I really hope I can do all of these. I see that Elena is happy with that Stefan guy but I still think I am #TeamMatty, I just don't know. You see how desperate I am talking about my sister's romantic life. I really need a guy for my one. Finding a new guy starts now.

* * *

><p>I closed my diary and hid it. I went to my closet and grabbed one of my short jeans, with a T-Shirt saying " Let It Rock" and a pair of black All-Stars. I got dressed and got out of my room and saw Elena and Jenna. Jenna was trying to fix her hair.<p>

" What are you doing?" I asked making Elena and Jenna jump from fear.

" Why do you always do this to me?" Elena asked talking about how many times I scared her.

" It comes naturally." I replied and Elena rolled her eyes. " So none of you answered my question?"

" I'm going to Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Jenna informed me.

" Let me see." I said and she put her hair up. '' Sexy stewardess." She let her hair down.

" Boozy housewife." Elena commented this time reading my thoughts. She had a big smile on her face.

" Up it is. You're feisty today." Jenna said directing the last words to Elena.

" I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff." Elena informed her.

" Where's Jer?" I asked Jenna.

" He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." She said but she stopped herself. " There is no wood shop, is there?"

" No." Me and Elena said in sync.

" Yeah." Jenna said in defeat.

* * *

><p>We were in History Class and Tanner was telling us about Mystic Falls.<p>

" Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Tanner said and I looked at them and saw Elena and Stefan dropping their gazes.

" Lovebirds." I muttered louder enough for Elena and Stefan to hear. A second later the bell rang. I got out of the class but not the first one as usual. I saw Bonnie and Care and went towards them.

" Hi guys!" I greeted them.

" Hey!" They both replied.

" I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

" Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie replied.

" Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline said.

"Wait, what guy?" I asked.

" He was so hot, Emily. He had raven black hair and beautiful eyes." Caroline said in a dreamy voice.

" When did you see him?" I asked her.

" After you left." She replied.

" Did you see him?" I asked Bonnie.

" I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie replied and then asked Caroline.

" I don't know. I was drunk." Caroline replied.

" Okay then. Bye." I said and walked outside the school to find Jer.

* * *

><p>I finally found him and I saw him arguing with Tyler. I saw Jeremy shoving Ty and knowing how Ty can be I walked towards them.<p>

" Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning." I heard Ty said while I was coming closer.

" No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." Jeremy threatened Ty.

" Jer, stop it! It's none of your business!" I told him and pulled him with me.

" Damn, that was like a death threat." I heard Tyler say. I turned my head around and saw him talking with a girl and I rolled my eyes at him.

" Jer, we need to talk." I told him. " i know that you're dealing."

" And so what?" He asked rudely.

" Really, Jer? And so what? I'm your sister if you didn't realize it."

" I know that Emily. But you're not the one to tell me what to do."

" How come I'm not the one? I always stick by your side no matter what."

" I don't care, Emily! Now leave me alone!" He said leaving.

" This argument isn't over Jer!" I yelled at him.

* * *

><p>I was in the Mystic Grill with Caroline, Bonnie and Elena. Bonnie was telling us about the comet.<p>

" Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie told us.

" Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline joked and then she turned to Elena. " So then what?"

" So then nothing." Elena replied. I wasn't shocked at all, Elena was always like this. If a hot guy likes you, go for it.

" You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline asked suspicious.

" Nope. We didn't go there." Elena replied.

" Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." Care said.

" We just talked for hours." Elena told her.

" You talked for hours? Are you sure you're my sister? Because I would probably kiss a guy who is interested in me." I informed her.

" OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!" Care said while I chuckled. " Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" I nodded in agreement.

" Profound." Elena said and then she got up.

" Where are you going?" I asked her.

" Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." Elena said. I looked at her confused. I turned to Care and Bonnie.

" I think Elena is being possessed by someone." I joked and Care and Bonnie joked. I turned to Elena and she gave me a glare.

" Wanna come?" She asked.

" No, because you have to do it by yourself as much as I want to see the house of my future in-laws." I joked and Elena left.

" So how do you feel about finding out about Tyler and Vicki?" Bonnie asked.

" Nothing. You know at first I was hurt and angry but now I have mixed emotions. Jenna says it's because deep down I knew that it will never work and she was right." I said.

" Nothing else?" Bonnie asked.

" The first thing I remembered when he came close to me was that night after our break-up when-" I cut myself reminding myself that I never told Bonnie.

" What did you do?" She asked me.

" It's nothing, Bon-Bon." I replied.

" Emily, you can tell me." She said.

" Tell her!" Care suggested.

" Okay, then. After me and Ty broke up I totally had sex with him." I informed her. She gasped.

" Wait, what?!" Bonnie said confused.

" I know it was incredibly stupid of my side but the past is in the past. Now I'm looking at the future." I told them with a proud smile. " Okay, guys. I really need to go. Bye guys." I said getting up.

" Bye!" They both said in sync.

I walked home and heard Elena and Jenna.

* * *

><p>" He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena said.<p>

" Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna told her. I walked towards them.

" Wait Stefan has siblings?" I asked.

" Yeah, a brother." Elena replied.

" Was he hot?" I asked.

" I'm going for Stefan, not for Damon." She informed me.

" You can always give me an answer. Damon, what a great name!" I said and Jenna giggled a little. Jeremy entered the house.

" Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna asked her.

" More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's. . .that's cool." Jeremy joked.

" Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna said and she grabbed an apple and threw it at Jer. I started to laugh.

" Ow! Why? Why. . .why did you do that?" Jeremy asked.

" Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." Jenna told him sternly.

" Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." Jeremy said and went upstairs. Jenna gave me a look to stop it. I tried but i couldn't handle myself.

* * *

><p>I was trying to find Care but I couldn't. I was holding pamphlets and I was giving to people.<p>

" Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" I said giving it to some guy. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen in my life. He had black hair and blue piercing icy eyes. He was wearing all black. I couldn't help myself but stare. He was looking at me thankfully, i didn't to be the stupid one. There was something about him, I just don't know.

" Thank you." He said flashing me a smirk and he left. I stared at his back and boy he had a hot back. Better than Stefan's in my opinion.

* * *

><p>After looking for a while, I finally found Bonnie. She was holding candles.<p>

" Here take one." She said giving me one of the candles. She lighted mine.

" I saw the hottest guy in the world." I told Bonnie.

" How did he look?" She asked.

" Black hair, blue icy piercing eyes. he was wearing all black and he had a really hot back." I replied.

" Of course, you checked his back? I think you always do it." She said.

" Yeah, I can't lie about that." I admitted and she chuckled.

" Come on." Bonnie said and we went to the Grill.

" Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jer asked.

" You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler replied. I rolled my eyes.

" I can't find her." Jer said ignoring Ty.

" She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler said.

" What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked.

" Ask him." Tyler replied.

" You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked.

" Yeah, we're doing this right now." I replied looking at Jer.

" Are you dealing?" Elena asked.

" She's never gonna go for you." Tyler said.

" She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy informed us.

" Ew! TMI!" I said disgusted.

" Yeah, right." Tyler said in disbelief.

" You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline said in disbelief too.

" There's no way." Tyler said not wanting to believe it.

" And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jer said.

" What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asked.

" Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Ty replied.

" You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt suggested.

" We'll check the back." Bonnie said about her, Tyler and Care.

" I'll check the square." Matt informed us.

" I'll come with you." Jeremy said but I pulled him closer to me and Elena.

" Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with us. So want to tell Elena your secret hobby?" I said.

" You knew!" Elena said and I nodded.

" I'm not dealing." Jeremy lied to us.

" Look, I personally am sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact." I told him.

" You, Elena and Jenna, between the three of you. Enough already!" He said.

" We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

" I vote for none of the above." Jeremy said and left.

" You have to vote one!" I told him.

* * *

><p>I sat in a table with Bonnie and caroline.<p>

" Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline said.

" Yeah." I mumbled.

" Excuse me. Hi." Stefan greeted.

" Hi." Me and Bon-Bon said in sync.

" Um, have you guys seen Elena?" Stefan asked.

" I think she went home." I told him.

" I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so"." Bonnie said.

" Thank you." Stefan thanked her. Bonnie touched Stefan's hand and she backed off like she did in the party.

" You ok?" Stefan asked her.

" What happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." Bonnie said and she left.

" Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." Care made an excuse for Bonnie.

* * *

><p>I was outside of the Grill with Care.<p>

" Today was weird." I commented.

" Yeah. Really weird? Hey, don't forget cheerleading practice tomorrow." She told me.

" How can I forget? You can't stop talking about these things. Bye, Care. See ya!" I said grabbing my keys and entering in my car. Then I drove off. When I went to the house, I went straight to my room and grabbed my diary.

_Dear Diary_

_Today I didn't do any of the things I said I will do but I saw that hot guy. And God, he was so hot! There was something about him that made me drawn to him. Maybe his smirk, or his eyes or that beautiful face of his. I felt something different when I looked at him or stared at him. And he had a sexy voice. stupid me, I was so amazed by him that I didn't even asked his name or number. What's wrong with me? But Mystic Falls is a small town, I probably will see him tomorrow. I hope so..._

_And btw what was that with Bonnie? The way she acted when she touched Stefan's hand that was so weird and it really creeped me out. Maybe she is really a witch? Maybe? But how is that possible if witches exist why didn't Hogwarts call Bonnie when she turned 11. Wow, Emily! Hogwarts doesn't exist or does it? My life mission from mo one is to find if Hogwarts exists. I really need to check myself to some doctor. I overthink things to much. And that is giving me a bad headache!_

_Emily G._

* * *

><p>I hid my diary and I noticed that my head started to hurt. So I got up from my window nook and went to look for an Aspirin. I drank it hoping it will make me feel better. I slowly wore my PJ's and went to my bed. I closed my eyes slowly thinking about the hot guy...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So guys did you like it! Please tell me in the reviews if you love it or hate it!<strong>

**LOVE YOU GUYS**


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Hey guys! I'm back with the new chapter. Enjoy it!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I JUST OWN EMILY GILBERT!**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night because of my head it hurt so much. I went to the bathroom and cleaned my face. After that I looked myself in the mirror and I looked like crap. I grabbed another Aspirin and drank it. I went to my room and laid in my bed for to take an effect. Nothing. My head hurt the same. So I slowly closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.<p>

" Emily, wake up!" I heard Elena's voice. I opened my eyes and looked at Elena.

" What's wrong with you? You look like crap?" She asked.

" Thanks, Elena. My head hurts so much. I'm staying home." I replied.

" You know, that today we have cheerleading practice and you promised to help Caroline." She said.

" I know, I know. Tell her please and please beg her to not kill me."

" Okay, then. I'm going to tell Jenna to check on you. Okay?"

" Okay. Love you, Lena."

" Love you too, Em. Bye." She left my room. Caroline is so going to kill me. I sighed and turned to the other side of the bed.

* * *

><p>I heard the door opening and I turned and saw Jenna coming with some things.<p>

" So Elena told me that you aren't feeling well. So I brought you some things. Snacks, your favourite movie " The Notebook", I brought all seasons of " Friends" and four seasons of " How I Met Your Mother." Oh and some pills to make you feel better." She said.

" Come on. Lay with me. I don't want to stay alone." I told her.

" Okay. But just for one hour because I have work." She agreed.

" So what should we watch first?" I asked.

" Friends." Jenna replied laying with me. I went to my DVD and played the CD.

" So you and Tyler update?" Jenna asked.

" I'm not going to talk to him first and he needs to make the first move." I replied.

" You think you will get together with him?"

" No, no way. I think it probably be a good idea if we stay friends. And yesterday I saw this hot guy? He left me speechless."

" Wait, what guy? How can someone leave you speechless?"

" I don't what guy. He's probably new in town. And yes I was so amazed by his appearance, I couldn't even ask his name or his number."

" How did he look like?"

" Dark brown hair, icy blue piercing eyes and he had a hot back."

" Of course, you looked at his back." Jenna said.

" Well, I always do that. I even checked Stefan's back." Jenna chuckled.

" You are really something, Em."

" I know I am amazing, hilarious, hot and smart-ass."

" Now, let's get to the TV-show." Jenna suggested.

" Oh, yeah. Right." I said forgetting that we were watching " Friends".

After an hour, Jenna left and I was home alone. I stopped watching " Friends" because I can't laugh alone. So I grabbed my tissues because this time I'm watching " The Notebook". Every time I watch this movie, I cry. It just gets me. Especially the scene when they kiss in the rain that's my favourite scene. I want a guy to kiss me in the rain like that. It's Care favourite movie too, every time we have girl's night me and Care recommend to watch this movie. The movie finally started and I turned all my attention to it. In the end, me of course cried like always. When the movie ended I felt myself so tired. So I turned off the TV and closed my eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

I entered the house and I was going to get ready for the dinner. I went straight to Emily's room to check on her. When I opened the door, I saw her and all tissue and snacks on her bed, she definitely watched " The Notebook". I started to clean her room. While cleaning I saw a notebook and grabbed it. It was a diary. I smiled at myself. This was the diary that mom gave her in our birthday but she never wrote in it. She finally is. As much as I wanted to open it and read it, I know how bad I will feel if someone reads my diary. So I put my diary back in it's place and looked at Emily. She looked really tired and like she cried. I slowly walked to the door and looked at her. She really having hard time. Mom and Dad passing away, finding about Tyler cheating on her. I'm going to help to make her feel happy again. I want the same Emily. The annoying one who always flattered herself and teased me in so many ways. She still does that but not in the same way. I got out of her room and slowly closed my door and went downstairs to prepare the dinner.

* * *

><p>Emily's POV<p>

I woke up fro my sleep and I got up. It was night and so I turned my light on. The first thing I realized was that my room was clear. I let it a mess probably Elena clean it. I have the best sister ever. I slowly got up and heard noises downstairs. I opened the door and hear Elena's voice. I slowly walked downstairs and entered the living room. I was feeling so dizzy that I didn't look who was there.

" Emily! You totally left me alone in the practice." Caroline said. I looked up and saw Caroline sitting in the hot guy's lap. My hot guy is Caroline's hot guy and it seems like care is closer with me.

" Em. This is Stefan's brother, Damon." Elena informed me. Wait, the hot guy is Stefan's brother...

" And my boyfriend." Care added. Yeah, I got that Care.

" We've kinda met." Damon informed them with a smirk.

" Wait? How?" Stefan asked a little concerned.

" I gave him a pamphlet." I replied to Stefan.

" Nice PJ's, em." Caroline said. I looked down and saw that I was wearing my PJ's. I didn't look that bad but still I was wearing my PJ's.

" About that? I'm going to change." I said heading to my room. I got dressed and went downstairs and set next to Bonnie.

" I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said to Stefan. I scoffed at Tyler's name mentioning. Bonnie and Elena noticed that.

" That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said.

" Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline said.

" I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said.

" You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena. Neither do you Emily." Damon said.

" Oh, it's just 'cause their parents died. Yeah, I mean, they're just totally going through a blah phase. They used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline said. I just shot a glare to her.

" Yeah, with complete sensitivity." I muttered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

" I'm sorry, Emily and Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon told us.

" We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan told him.

" Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Damon said. Who has her? Oh, Stefan's ex. I got up. That died.

" Where are you going?" Elena asked.

" To clean your mess because you cleaned mine. Am I the best sister ever?" I said with a big smile. She didn't reply. " Yes, Emily. You are." I mocked her and everyone chuckled and I left the room.

* * *

><p>I was in the kitchen cleaning Elena's mess like a good sister I am.<p>

" One more." I heard Damon's voice. i looked up.

" Oh, thanks." I said smiling at him. Damon handed me a glass, but dropped it and quickly caught it.

" Nice save." I said while laughing a little.

" I like you. You know how to laugh. You can make everyone laugh even Stefan." He told me.

" It's a gift." I told him and he snickered. " What did you mean earlier about Stefan's ex? What was her name"

" Katherine." He replied to me.

" How did she die?" I asked.

" In a fire. Tragic fire." He replied.

" Recently?" I asked.

" Seems like it was yesterday." He replied. Someone is mysterious type.

" What was she like?" I asked.

" She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." I tried not to blush. Why was he so charming? " She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." The way he described it seems like he dated her too. That's why he and Stefan don't go along.

" So which one of you dated her first?" I asked.

" Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit cheerleading if I were you." He said.

" Well, I may seem like I'm not a cheerleading type but I am. And I'm a cheerleader since freshman year so it grew up on me and I'm the co-captain. I used to love it more. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." I told him.

" So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da."

" Some things could matter again."

" Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me."

" I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too." I said and his smirk faded. And he looked more serious. We made a really long eye-contact. Wow, his eyes were so blue. It made me drool.

" Hey. Need some help?" We heard Bonnie's voice.

" No, we just finished it all." Damon said leaving the room.

" What was that?" Bonnie asked after Damon left.

" That was nothing. We were just talking." I replied.

" It looked more than that. Wait, wait! Damon is the hot guy from yesterday." She said in shock. I nodded and looked down. She let out a giggle and I shot her a glare.

" Don't tell anyone." I told her. Elena came in the room.

" What do you mean with " Don't tell anyone?"'' Elena asked.

" Like I said. Bonnie isn't going to tell anyone." I said and Elena sighed.

* * *

><p><em>I was in my room fixing my hair in the mirror when I saw Damon's reflection on the mirror.<em>

_" Damon? What are you doing here?" I asked turning around while he came closer._

_" For this." He said and kissed me. I felt something in my stomach that I never felt before. First I was shocked but gave in. I kissed him with passion so did he. I wrapped my hand around his neck while he wrapped around my waist. He pulled me to his bed but we didn't stop kissing. We laid on my bed and he was on top of me. Oh God, he was such a good kisser! he removed his shirt while I removed mine. I couldn't stop myself in that moment. I just don't know why? From my lips, he went to my neck. He started to place small kisses in my neck. Yo have no idea, how much I enjoyed it. He pulled back._

_" This is going to hurt." He whispered in my ear and I looked at him in confusion. He again started to kiss my neck._

_" Wait, what?" I mumbled and then I felt a sharp pain in my neck._

_" Ahhh!" I screamed but he didn't stop. Then I blacked out._

* * *

><p>I woke up gasping. I looked around and I sighed. OMG, I just had a sex dream with Damon! My best friend's boyfriend! I felt heat all over my body. How couldn't I? I'm hot and Damon is definitely hot. And our hot bodies colliding like that of course I'm going to feel this heat. Emily Gilbert, snap out of it! Damon is dating Care! I looked at the window and saw a crow. I scared it and then I went to the bathroom and washed my face. When I looked up, it looked like someone was behind me. I turned around but no one was there. I sighed. I'm probably going crazy. I went to my bed and tried to fall asleep. I couldn't, all I could think about was Damon Salvatore. I got up and walked around the room trying to get that out of my head. I tried to think about some things I hate like my stupid mind. You know I'm going to sleep maybe I will forget all about this dream. Yeah, right? I laid in my bed and I closed my eyes hoping to not have that kind of dream.<p>

* * *

><p>I was walking with Elena. I was wearing my cheerleading uniform while Elena quit. While walking I saw many guys checking me out. You know when I dated Tyler, guys didn't check me that much because they knew I was dating Ty. And now everyone does. While walking me and Elena spotted Stefan on his jersey.<p>

" Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." Elena complimented Stefan.

" What happened? No more cheerleader?" He asked Elena.

" I quit. I'm a quitter." Elena replied.

" No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this" Stefan said opening a box with a necklace. Elena took it out.

" Oh, my God, it's beautiful." Elena said.

" It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck." Stefan said.

" Well I'm going away to not be the third wheel here." I told them and I tried to leave.

" I got you a necklace too." Stefan said and I turned around.

" For what?" I asked.

" For the beginning of a new friendship." He replied giving me these beautiful necklace.

" Wow! It's really beautiful." I said taking from his hand and then I put it on. I smelled something really nice.

" Is that rose that I smell?" Elena asked reading my thoughts.

" No, it's, uh... it's an herb. It's nice, huh?" He asked.

" We love it." Elena replied for both of us. And Stefan helped her to put it on.

" And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good." Stefan said.

" I think is the time I leave." I said leaving them. I saw Caroline and I approached her.

" Someone looks hot in her uniform!" I complimented her.

" Thanks, Em. You do too!" She complimented. She looked away." Wait, why Elena doesn't have her uniform?"

" Because she quit. Duh." I replied.

" I'm going to talk with her.'' Care said leaving me alone.

* * *

><p>It was night. And people were cheering on the team.<p>

" Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Tanner said while people booed. " But that is about to change. " The crowd started to cheer. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" I cheered for Stefan. " That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry. And the central high lions are what's for dinner!" Tanner said finishing his speech. I heard two people fighting and I looked at the direction that I heard the voice and I saw Ty fighting with Jer. I ran over towards them.

" Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki screamed but Tyler ignored her. I tried to break the fight but Tyler won's stop punching Jer. Suddenly someone grabbed Tyler's wrist. I looked at the person. It was Stefan.

" Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan told Ty. Ty punched Stefan's but that didn't affect him. And Ty looked kinda of scared. Jeremy grabbed a broken glass bottle and strok at Tyler, who moved out of the way and he cut Stefan's hand instead

" Jer, no!" I screamed.

" Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt told Ty.

" What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding." I said to Jeremy coming closer to him.

" I'm fine!" He told me.

" Like you smell fine!" I said to him.

" Just stop, ok?" Jer said trying to leave but I pulled him back where he was.

" No, I'm not going to stop. I'm tired of stopping and you acting like a little kid, Jer. She's with Tyler." I said to him.

" Well, he's not treating her well. And he clearly isn't over you." He told me.

" If he isn't why is he dating Vicki?"

" Just leave me alone." He said leaving. I sighed and went over to Elena. She had a confused face

" What's up, Lena?" I asked her.

" I saw Jeremy cutting Stefan's hand but when I looked at his hand. There was nothing." She replied.

" Wait, what!? I saw the whole thing. I'm confused." I said.

" So am I." Elena added.

* * *

><p>After that I went to my car to grab my cardigan because I felt cold. I turned around and saw Damon in front of me. I jumped from fear. The dream instantly came to my mind.<p>

" You scared me. What are you doing here?" I asked.

" Hiding from Caroline. I was wrong, you are the cheerleading type." Damon said. A smile appeared on my lips because of his comment.

" And why are you hiding from Care?" I asked him.

" I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." He replied.

" That should be a sign." I said.

" Well, she's awfully young."

" Not much younger than you are."

" I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

" Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been best friends since the first grade and that means something to me. and if you hurt her, I will literally kill you" I told him with a smile.

" Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

" Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

" You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

" Really?"

" Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me." He said. How could he know that? I'm a great actress, No Emily, you don't want him. Oh, okay you want him a little.

" Excuse me?"

" I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." He leaned in and I was so close to kiss him but I snapped out of it and I slapped the hell out of me.

" What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine." I told him. I left him speechless.

* * *

><p>I was walking alone. I was at the parking a lot and saw some dude laying on the ground. Someone drank to much. I walked closer to him and then I realized that it was . And he was dead.<p>

" Ahhh!'' I screamed.

" Emily!" I heard Matt's and Ty's voices. I looked up.

" Guys, he is dead!" I said. My voice was shaking

" It's okay. Come here!" Ty said and pulled me far away from . " Matt call the ambulance!" Ty pulled me in a hug and I didn't pulled apart because I was afraid to look on the dead body.

" Oh My God, Ty! He is dead!" I said still on shock.

" It's going to be okay!" He whispered in my ear.

* * *

><p>I was in the car with Tyler. He was dropping me off in my house. Elena took my car and so I didn't have a car to drive. So Ty suggested me to drop me to my house. And the ride was awkward.<p>

" Emily, I'm sorry about cheating on you. The days you were closed in your house after you parents passed away, Vicki started to hang out with me and just one day it just happened." Tyler explained.

" I really don't want to listen about that, Ty." I told him.

" I know, I know but can you just forgive me or please just make me your friend?" He suggested.

" Okay, Ty. Just friends." I said. We finally arrived in my home. " Bye Ty!"

" Bye, Em!" He said. I got out of the car and he waved at me. And I waved at him back and then he dropped off. I entered the house and saw Jenna in the living room.

" Hey, who brought you home?" She asked me. I went to the living room.

" Tyler." I replied. She gave me a look. " No, don't think that. We're going to stay just friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

" how about the hot guy? Did you see him again?" She asked.

" Yeah, I saw him. Oh and btw he is Damon, Stefan's brother." I said while she looked me in shock. " And he is now dating Caroline." She let out a gasp. " Just my luck."

" I'm so sorry, Em. Maybe you can find another guy." She assured me.

" I'm going to stay single for awhile." I informed her. " I'm going to sleep. I had pretty bad day." I said remembering Tanner's dead body.

" Oh, I'm sorry you had to see that." Jenna said.

" Goodnight, Jenna." I said leaving the room and making my way to the stairs.

" Night, Em." I heard her voice while I was going upstairs. I entered my room and jumped in my bed. I suddenly felt so tired that I was too lazy to change my clothes or to write on my diary. I slowly closed my eyes.

While sleeping I felt like someone was caressing my face. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up but no one was there. I sighed and turned around to fall back in sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys did you like it. Please tell me in the reviews. Love you all.<strong>


	4. Family Ties

I was at the living room drinking orange juice and watching the news. I was with Elena and Jenna in the room.

" To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." The news guy reported. I sighed in relief.

" Scum ball. Scum bucket." Jenna said. I looked at her.

" Who are you talking to?" Elena asked.

" Him." Jenna replied.

" The news guy?" Elena asked.

" No, Elena. She's talking to the animal who attacked us." I joked earning a glare from Elena and a chuckle from Jenna.

" Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna said.

" Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." Elena said.

" You should really check your eyes, Elena." I said.

" He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?" Jenna said and then I noticed that Elena was holding a box.

" I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Elena informed her.

" Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked.

" Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." I replied to Jenna. Jeremy joined us.

" How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asked.

" Good idea, Jer." I said and he gave me a smile.

" You too are not gonna find out." Elena told us.

" Okay bossy-pants." I said and Jer snickered.

" That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jer told Elena. Now, he was serious!

" I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena told Jer. The doorbell rang. Elena went to answer it. I popped my head to see who was and saw Elena and Stefan kissing. Ew! Gross!

" Ew! You two lovebirds, get a room!" I said and headed to the kitchen. Jeremy was laugh a little.

" That's the Emily I know." He said.

" I'm happy coming back." I said sticking my tongue. " Hey Jer, will you be my date to The Founder's Party?"

" No, I'm going to stay home." He replied.

" Thanks, Jer. For leaving me." I said to him.

" Ask someone." He suggested.

" I don't know who. Bye! I have to go to the Grill with Bonnie and Caroline." I said and kissed his cheek and left the house.

* * *

><p>" Hi, girls!' I greeted them.<p>

" Hey, Em!" They both greeted.

" So what are you talking about?" I asked them.

" I'm going to take Damon to The Founder's Party." Caroline informed me. I tried to not show any jealousy or something like that.

" You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie asked.

" Go with Emily." Caroline told her.

" Emily, will you go with me to The Founder's Party?" Bonnie asked.

" The pleasure is mine." I replied with a smile on my face.

" What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

" And I'm supposed to care why?" Care asked.

" He's older sexy danger guy." Bonnie replied.

" Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline joked.

" No more witch jokes, okay? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked." Bonnie told us. My mind flashed at the night I found Tanner's body.

" Okay. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama." Caroline informed us.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" I'm not really supposed to say anything." Care said.

" Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret from me?" I asked her.

" Okay. But you can't tell Elena." She told us.

" Okay." Me and Bonnie said confused.

" They both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." Caroline told us the story. I was so shocked, I didn't expect that.

* * *

><p>I was in the living room with Jer. We were watching a movie. The bell rang.<p>

" Not it." I said and Jeremy groaned and then he got up to get the door.

" I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." I heard Tyler's voice. I got up and took the stuff and gave it to Ty.

" Right here. Please be careful." I informed him.

" Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jer said.

" Hey! Not now, okay, guys? Please?" I told them.

" I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Ty assured me.

" I got your punk." Jeremy said pissed.

" Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. I'll see you tonight." I told Ty.

" Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" Ty said to Jer.

" Not even if you meant it. Because we all know you're not over Emily." Jeremy said slamming the door on Tyler's face.

" What was that?" I asked him.

" I was stating the truth." Jer said going to the living room. I went to my room and got the dress that I planned to wear. It was white with pink flower prints. I matched it with the necklace Stefan gave me and white high-heels. I put it on and went to Elena's room to join her and Bonnie.

" Delicate flower vs. Naughty Vixen" Bonnie asked Elena.

" Mhm. Naughty Vixen." I replied.

" Both will be better. Mix it." Elena said with a smile.

" Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish." Bonnie commented.

" I am... ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Elena told her. Wait, Bonnie wanted to tell her about Stefan? Traitor!

" You were going to tell her." I said in disbelief.

" What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie said to Elena ignoring me.

" Bonnie, out with it." Elena said.

" Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie informed Elena.

" Uh-Huh." Elena mumbled.

" Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked her.

" I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena replied.

" Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." Bonnie explained Elena the story that Caroline said. Word to word.

" That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." Elena said.

" You're right. Why didn't I think of that?" I wondered out loud.

" I just wanted you to know." Bonnie said to Elena.

" Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena said.

" Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie said. She is really worrying me with all this hate against Stefan. He doesn't seem like a bad guy.

" Stefan is none of those things." Elena tried to assure Bonnie.

" Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie questioned Elena. Both me and Elena didn't reply. We didn't know anything about the Salvatore's.

We were still putting make-up on when Elena's phone rang.

" Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye." Elena said.

" What's wrong?" I asked her and Elena left the room. I didn't follow her, I looked at Bonnie.

" You promised Care you wouldn't tell Elena." I told her reminding her about her promise.

" So you didn't want to tell Elena the truth." She said.

" We don't even know it's the truth. Like Elena said before the story looks like in Damon's side." I said to her.

" Maybe he was telling the truth." Bonnie said.

" Yeah, right." I said in a sarcastic way.

" Days before you had a crush on him and now you kinda of hate him." Bonnie stated.

" He tried to kiss me, Bon-Bon." I informed her. She turned to my direction shocked.

" Wait, what?!" She practically shouted in my ear.

" Yeah, he wanted to kiss me and I HI-fived him in the face." I told her.

" What a dick!" Bonnie said.

" Told you so." Elena came in the room.

" What happened?" I asked her.

" The pocket watch belongs-" Elena started.

" To Jeremy. I totally forgot that." I continued her.

" What should I do?" Elena asked.

" Give it to him and lie to Mrs. Lockwood. It's easy like that!" I replied to Elena. She didn't talk and I continued putting my make up.

* * *

><p>Me and Bonnie went to the Lockwood Mansion and we greeted Mayor Lockwood. And got inside. I looked up and saw Caroline and Damon. I felt so jealousy and Damon looked so hot. I moved my gaze away and looked at Bonnie.<p>

" I'm going to get a drink." She said leaving. I smiled at her and walked towards Damon and Caroline to compliment Care on her look.

" I'll always loved this blue dress on you." I commented.

" Thanks. You look pretty too." She complimented me. " Can you two wait her? I need to talk to my mom." Care said and she left. Leaving me and Damon alone. Awkward!

" Emily, at first I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Damon apologized to me.

" Don't worry. I hope it will never happen again." I clearly lied. I so want to kiss his lips. He gave me a smirk.

" So you came with your friend Bonnie?" He said trying to make a conversation.

" Yeah after Jeremy declined. He doesn't know it yet how amazing I am." I flattered myself. He chuckled.

" Do you have this amazing skills in the dance floor?" He asked.

" I don't think Caroline would approve of me dancing with her boyfriend." I replied.

" I'm sure, she won't mind." He said and pulled me to the dance floor. I started to dance with him and looked up in his eyes. The worst mistake I made in my life! His eyes wanted to make melt and drool.

" I heard about your story with Katherine." I said.

" Wait, Caroline told you!" He said in shock.

" Forget that I said that. Abracadabra, make Damon forget what I just said." I said and he chuckled.

" I said it before and I'm going to say it now you're funny."

" I'm hilarious." I said and looked away. And saw Caroline coming towards us.

" Hey, you two just left me like that. It was rude!" She said and there was no hint of jealousy.

" I'm going to check on the history." I informed them.

" We'll join you." Damon informed me and we went upstairs. And saw Elena and Stefan.

" "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" Elena said.

" The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon informed us.

" We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan told Damon.

" It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena said.

" Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Care stated.

" Mm-Mmm." Damon mumbled.

" Can I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked.

" Oh, uh..." Elena struggled to reply.

" I don't really dance." Stefan replied instead.

" Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon said.

" You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Care asked Elena.

" It's up to Stefan." Elena replied.

" Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline said dragging Stefan with her.

" Guys, I'm going to check on Bonnie." Elena informed leaving me and Damon alone again. Why are they keep doing this to me today?

" So are you going to start the story." I asked him.

" Oh, yeah. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Damon started to tell me the story. " The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—"

" The Battle of Willow Creek." I continued.

" Right."

" I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

" What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

" Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" I asked.

" A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" He replied to me.

" Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you. I just hope you two can work it out."

" I hope that too."

* * *

><p>I went downstairs with Damon and Elena joined us. We went out to talk to Stefan and Elena.<p>

" What'd we miss?" Damon asked.

" We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?" Stefan said.

" No, thanks, I'll pass." Damon replied.

" Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena asked.

" Absolutely." Stefan replied and took Elena to the dance floor. Someone touched my back and I turned and saw Ty.

" Hey, Ty!" I greeted him. Damon and Care turned too.

" Hey, Em! Do you want to dance?" He asked.

" Yeah, why not." I replied and he took me to the dance floor. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he wrapped his arms around his waist.

" I thought you were with Vicki." I said to him.

" I was but she bailed on me."

" Why?" I asked.

" She thinks I'm hiding her from my mom." He replied.

" Are you?" I asked raising my eyebrow. He nodded. I looked away and looked at Damon who was looking at me and Tyler dancing. Ty looked at me and then he looked at Damon then back to me.

" Oh My God! You have a crush on Caroline's boyfriend." Tyler stated.

" I do not." I lied.

" Emily, I know you since we were kids and I know when you lie. It's not a big deal"

" I don't know what are you talking about?" I tried to play dumb.

" Emily, don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you."

" I'm not." He looked down and shook his head.

' Liar, liar pants on fire!" He teased me.

" Okay, Ty. I have a little crush on Damon." He smiled in triumph.

" I knew it!" I looked at the direction Damon was before but he wasn't there.

* * *

><p>I was walking around the yard of the Lockwood's. I had my arms crossed because of the cold.<p>

" Hey, Emily!" I heard Damon's voice. I turned around.

" Where did you disappear like that?" I asked him.

" Why? Did you miss me?" He asked.

" In your dreams." I replied. My body shivered a little.

" Are you feeling cold?" He asked.

" Yeah, a little." I replied. He took of his jacket,

" Here, take this."

" No thanks. I'm fine." I assured him.

" I insist." He said and put his jacket on my shoulders. We looked at each-other eyes for a couple seconds. I looked away and saw Elena coming towards us. She pushed Damon.

" Elena?" I asked confused. Why did she push him like that?

" There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." Elena told Damon sternly. Oh My God! He's been hurting Caroline. " Come on, Em!" Elena said pulling me with her.

After we walked away from Damon, Elena turned to me.

" Where did you get that jacket?" Elena asked. My stupid sister didn't realize that Damon wasn't wearing his jacket when she found us. 

" I felt cold and Ty have it to me." I lied to her. I don't know why? She saw Stefan and went towards him. I waited for her. It looked like she had a fight with him then she came to me.

" Come on." She said.

" What happened?" I asked her.

" I will tell you later." She replied. We walked for a long time trying to find Caroline. We finally found her.

" Caroline? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?" I said to her.

" I'm fine." She said but I sensed that there is something wrong with her.

" Caroline, what happened?" I asked again.

" I'm fine. She tried to assure. I saw that she was shaking.

" No. You're shaking. Caroline—What—" I started to say but she came to me.

" I'm fine!" She said angry.

" Caroline, come here, come here." I said and she started to cry and I pulled her on a hug.

* * *

><p>I dropped Caroline home with my car.<p>

" Em, can you stay with me? Please!" She asked me.

" Of course." I said and turned off my car. And went to her house. She gave me one pair of her PJ's and we laid on her bed.

" Can you explain now? About what happened?" I asked her.

" I just don't remember." She replied.

" How come you don't remember?"

" I just don't know! Can we sleep now?"

" Okay." I said. She turned off the light. And turned around and now I was facing her back. There is something completely off about Damon and I'm going to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, did you like it! Please, tell me in the reviews if you like it, love it or hate it!<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I JUST OWN EMILY GILBERT!**


	5. You're Undead To Me

I've been staying at Caroline for these three days. We were in Caroline's room. She was explaining me and Bonnie the party.

" I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me." Caroline explained.

" Why would you do that?" I asked.

" Can we just not talk about it, ok? Don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal. What are you doing with that candle?" She said directing the question to Bonnie.

" Um... Nothing. What's this?" Bonnie said looking at the crystal that Damon gave Caroline.

" Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now." Caroline replied.

" It's ugly." Bonnie commented. I nodded in agreement.

" Well, get your grubby hands off it." Care said to Bonnie.

" Come on, we have to go to school." I informed them and we got out of Care's room and we went to my car. I sat in the driver's seat, Care on the passenger seat and Bonnie in the back.

" Who is this jacket?" Bonnie said holding Damon's jacket. Oh Crap! I forgot to give it to him.

" It's Tyler's. He gave it to me because I felt cold." I lied. Bonnie and Caroline looked confused for a moment then they shrugged it. I started the engine and drove to school.

* * *

><p>" The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed." I started to explain about the car wash that is going to be held tomorrow.<p>

" Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake" Caroline continued. I giggled at her words. After we explained some other girls the rules. We went towards Stefan and Elena.

" Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." Caroline said.

" He's gone, Caroline." He informed Care. Wait, Damon is gone. Bummer! No, Emily you have to be happy, he hurt Caroline. I couldn't even give him his jacket.

" When is he coming back?" Caroline asked Stefan. I turned my attention on Stefan.

" He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan replied.

" This is a good thing, Caroline." Elena assured Care.

" I know that." Caroline informed her. She left, I was about to leave when Elena pulled me closer to her and Stefan.

" Did she tell you something?" She asked.

" No, she says that she can't remember many things." I replied her. " It's really weird. And no offence Stefan but Damon is really a dick." I said leaving. I went to the Mystic Grill and saw Matt playing pool. I walked towards him.

" Can I join you?" I asked him.

" It's a free country." He replied.

" Donovan, are you prepared for someone to kick your ass in pool?" I asked him.

" No, are you prepared?" He questioned.

" Game on." i said rising my eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Me and Matt were playing for a long time and of course I was beating.<p>

" I'm kicking your ass Donovan." I said.

" The game is still on Gilbert." He replied to me. We looked up and saw Elena coming in.

" Hey, Matt, Emily um, have you seen Stefan?" She asked us.

" No." I replied simply.

" Nope. If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll play with you because Emily is totally kicking my ass." Matty said.

" Well, that's my talent." I said with a confident smile on my face. Elena joined Matt for a new game between the two of them.

After a while Elena began to tell us about Vicki and Jeremy.

" And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up." Elena told us.

" Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." Matt said.

" Yeah. I mumbled. Elena's phone rang but she didn't pick up.

" How late is he?" Matt asked.

" Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you." Elena told Matt while she shot the cue ball.

" Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything." Matt sated. I felt so bad for him. I should get him a girl.

" Ok. Here goes- What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?" Elena asked him. I looked at the clock.

" Hey, guys. I need to go. Bye! Have fun." I said and then I left. When I got out of the Grill, I bumped to someone. I looked up and saw Stefan.

" Sorry, Stef. Wasn't looking." I told him.

" No problem. Look, I need to talk to you." He said.

" Okay. What's up?" I asked.

" I'm really late and i know Elena it's mad with me but I wanted to ask you if I can make dinner to Elena tonight."

" Of course."

" What's her favourite meal?"

" Mhm. Chicken Parmesan." I informed him.

" Okay, thanks. Bye!" He said.

" Bye Stef." I said and went home.

* * *

><p>When I went home, I called Caroline.<p>

" Hey Care, the black or the aquamarine and white one?" I asked her.

" The aquamarine and white one definitely. How about me? The pink one or the orange one?" She said.

" Mhm. The pink one. So are you feeling better?" I asked her.

" Yeah, so much better." She replied.

" You know what screw Damon. Tomorrow we are going to flirt every single guy out there."

" Seems like the perfect plan. Hey, are you coming over tonight?"

" No, sorry I can't. I'm preparing a suprise for Elena with Stefan."

" Ugh. Their love is making me sick."

" Me too. You know few days before I saw them making out."

" Poor you but this isn't the first time you caught Elena with someone. Remember when you caught her with Matt."

" Oh my God! I just got over that horrible moment! Ew! Thanks now I can't eat dinner." She chuckled.

" Well, you got a little fat!" I gasped.

" What! I got fat and you didn't tell me. Oh My God! What kind of friend are you?"

" I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Your body is perfect just like mine."

" Well, of course that's why we are called " The Fab Two.""

" Bye. I have to go. See you tomorrow."

" Bye." I said and hanged up the phone call. Elena came to my room. She Elena came in my room and looked upset. I texted Stefan to come and prepare his things while I distract.

" Why do you look so sad?" I asked her.

" I got on a fight with Stefan." She replied.

" Why?"

" He was late and he didn't tell me why was he late. Every question gets a vague non-answer" Elena replied and I got a text from Stefan. he was downstairs. Elena didn't notice me looking at the phone.

" You should get some chocolate. Because chocolate makes everything better."

" Really, quoting " John Tucker Must Die.""

" Go downstairs and get some chocolates for both of us." She finally went downstairs. I closed my door and prepared my outfit tomorrow and after that i wore my PJ's and grabbed my diary and sat in the window nook.

_Dear Diary_

_These past few days were so complicated and long. The memories of that night flash every time. Mostly is me and Damon dancing. When I looked at his eyes I thought we were the only ones in the room. Just me and him. But the dream was short. I woke up and faced the reality. Why do I feel myself drawn to him? Why can't I stop thinking about him? He's a bad guy who hurt my best friend who is like a sister to me. There is something wrong with me. I know I said it many times but I feel like the most stupid person in the world. I don't know what to do. Why am I so stupid? _

_You know it's just a crush and maybe I can forgive him and he left town maybe he will never comeback. It's just a little crush that gets over fast. I think. You know Emily stop writing about Damon. He is not living in Mystic Falls anymore and tomorrow you're going to flirt with hot single guys._

I closed my diary and hid it. Then I laid in my bed to sleep.

* * *

><p>" No friend discounts. No freebies." I explained the rules. I was wearing my bikinis and short jeans. I brought a cardigan with me too unless it gets cold.<p>

" No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Caroline continued.

" No, we are not." Elena repeated. I saw Stefan coming.

" Hi." He greeted Elena.

" Hey!" Elena greeted him too.

" The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline told them. It was true, they didn't look hot wearing so many clothes.

" She's right." I said leaving with Care.

" Hey, are we going to follow the plan we made?" I asked.

" We will go with turns. You are first." She replied. Me and Care waited for a hot guys. Finally one came.

" He's hot! I'm going for it!" I said.

" You know what. I'm going first. Mind the money" Caroline said rushing to the guy. I gasped. After a while she came with a sad face.

" What happened?" I asked her.

" He is engaged and he is 22." She replied.

" Just our luck. Now we can wait for a hot guy for me." I said and we sat there waiting but no hot guy out there. After a while Elena came to me and Care.

" Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." Elena informed us.

" We'll get them." I assured her. I grabbed my cardigan and wore it.

" Mind the money." Care told her. We went to school and we looked for towels.

" Damon?" She muttered.

" Care, are you okay?" I asked her but she ignored me. Rude!

" Damon?" She muttered again.

" Care, Damon is out of town unfortunately!" I said. OMG! Did I just say unfortunately? It looked like Caroline didn't listen to me and she started to walk. " Care, where are you going?" I asked but she ignored and kept walking. I followed her.

* * *

><p>We walked for a long time and we arrived in the boarding house.<p>

" Care, what are we doing her?" I asked her. She kept walking, she and searched all the house and we found an opened door. we got in and we went to the basement. The basement looked like a prison.

" Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me." I heard Damon's voice. Did this guy leave town what is he doing in his basement and he looked locked up.

" Damon?" I asked in confusion. He looked up.

" Emily?" He asked.

" Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline asked.

" Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please." He replied.

" No. I don't think it's a good idea." I told Care.

" You bit me." Caroline said to Damon ignoring me. Why is she ignoring me so much?

" You liked it. Remember?" Damon pointed out.

" Ew!" I said in disgust.

" Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" Caroline asked Damon.

" You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." He told her with a compelling voice.

" What's vervain?" I asked.

'' What am I about to do?" Caroline asked Damon.

" Me and you are going to get the hell out of here." I told Care trying to pull her with me but she didn't follow me.

" You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door." Damon told her with the same voice.

" Caroline, no!" I screamed but she opened the door.

" No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!" A man said and me and Care started to run. I heard a snap, I turned around and saw the man dead. Damon killed him! Damon got Caroline but I hit him on the balls with my leg. He groaned in pain. I'm feisty today! Me and Caroline ran as fast as we could but Damon was able to caught me. Caroline stopped to look at me.

" Care! Go!" I screamed but she didn't move." Go! Please!" I begged her and she ran fast and got out of the house but Damon didn't even move to get her. I started to kick my legs in the air and struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong. Stronger than anyone can be.

" Let go of me, dick!" I screamed.

" You know you shouldn't call a guy who just killed someone a dick." Damon said. Have I ever mention to myself that I'm stupid?

" Please, let me go! I won't tell anyone what you did!" I begged him.

" Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. You're my lhostage!" He informed me.

" Your hostage for what?" I asked him.

" I want my ring back." He replied.

" Damon is just a ring. You know how many times someone took my rings?" I said to him.

" It's my daylight ring." He replied.

" Why the hell do you need a daylight ring?" I asked.

" Because I'm a vampire." He replied.

" Wait, what!" I said confused. " Vampires don't exist."

" Well, I am one of them so is Stefan."

" First of all can you let go of me?"

" I like this position." I tried to not blush.

" Well, I don't." He picked me up and place me in one of the couches.

" Since when are you a vampire?" I asked.

" Since 1864." He replied. I gasped.

" You are a vampire for 145 years! And you need your daylight ring to not sparkle."

" Twilight gives us vampires a bad name. In the real world vampires don't sparkle, they burn."

" Aha. So who turned you and Stefan?" I asked him but before he could answer. I continued. " Let me guess. Katherine."

" Bravo. She turned both of us."

" She dated and then turned both of you. Slut!" I muttered the last word.

" You know vampires have a special ability to listen."

" Okay so, you heard that I called Katherine a slut because she is."

" Is that jealousy, Em?"

" First of all people I like can call me Em and it's honesty, Damon. Haven't you learned the word?"

" I know you like me." I looked at him.

" I don't like you at all."

" Like I said before vampires have special abilities to hear from a far distance."

" What's your point?"

" I heard you admitting to that Tyler guy that you had a little crush on me."

" Well, I had but then I found out what a creep you are." He chuckled.

" Liar, liar, pants on fire!" He said to me what Ty said.

" Nah, I don't like serial killers."

" You will see that you would do more than liking."

" In your dreams." I said and he didn't talk. He just smirked and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>It was night and Damon and me stayed quiet for a while<p>

" Come on. I'm hungry." He told me.

" Okay, go get yourself a snack or something like that!"

" I mean I'm hungry for blood!" He said and I jumped. " Like I said before I'm not going to hurt you! We have to go out for me to feed."

" We?"

" Yeah, we. I need my hostage with me every where." He said and picked me up bridal style way. " Close your eyes." He told me and I closed my eyes and felt like we were moving really fast. I opened my eyes and saw myself in the woods. He put me down. I heard people talking.

" Damon, I don't want to see people dying." I told him.

" Okay, give me your necklace." He told me.

" Why?" I asked him.

" Because you have vervain in it and I can't compel you with vervain. So give me your necklace." He replied.

" And why do you need to compel me?" I asked again.

" Just give it to me!" He said angrily. I took my necklace off and give it to him.

" Sleep!" He said with compelling voice. My eyes slowly closed and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted to make Emily stay with Damon because I have a great idea about the next chapter. Emily is going to find so much more secrets about the Salvatore's. And sorry for spoiling but there is going to be a hot moment between her and Damon.<strong>

**Oh and tell me in the reviews if you liked it the chapter and you can also give me some ideas.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I JUST OWN EMILY GILBERT.**


	6. Lost Girls

I slowly opened my eyes and saw myself on one of the couches of the boarding house. I heard Damon leaving a message on Stefan's phone. And boy he was didn't saw that I had woken up.

" Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring. Damn it. Maybe my next bite will be from Emily." He finished it.

" You said you wouldn't!" I said to him.

" Maybe I will."

" Asshole." He looked away.

" Aw, don't get blood on the couch!" He said to someone and then he walked over. I looked over and saw Vicki on the bed. Really, Damon? Putting me in a house with Vicki.

" Please? I got you good, didn't I?" He said to Vicki but she didn't answer. " Well, you're not gonna be any fun today. I'm so gonna regret this." He bit his wrist.

" What are you doing?" I asked him confused jumping from the couch.

" I'm giving her my blood to heal." He replied to me. He put his wrist in her mouth. She struggled but in the end she fave in.

" Wait, wait. Does that make her a vampire?" I asked and he looked at me.

" No, it doesn't. She has to die with my blood on her system to be a vampire." He explained to me and turned to Vicki. " Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it." He told her.

" Why are you doing this?" I asked him still confused with his action. This guy always confuses me in so many ways.

" To not get blood on the couch." He replied to me.

" Really, Damon? You just bit her what did you expect. Looks like someone is a neat freak." He turned to me and just gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes. Wow, this guy can't stop smirking. I went closer to Vicki and looked that her neck was healed. She woke up and sat in the couch. After that she noticed me.

" Emily, what are you doing here?" She asked me.

" Ask him." I replied pointing to Damon. She didn't even look at him.

" Ugh, I smell." She commented. What is wrong with her? She's locked up in a house with a stranger who just bit her and all she thinks is that she stinks. I sniffed and noticed this terrible smell coming from Vicki. She was right! She really smells!

" You can take a shower." Damon informed her. She looked at Damon and then got up.

" Thanks." She said leaving. After she left, I turned to Damon.

" Why didn't you kill her?" I asked him. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

" Seems like you hate her." He said ignoring my question.

" I don't hate her, I just don't particularly like her for my reasons. What happened to the other guys?"

" Killed them all but that girls just can't die."

" I have some questions."

" And why should I answer them?"

" I need to know the truth and I'm kinda bored."

" Okay."

" Does Stefan feed with human's blood like you?"

" No, he feeds with animal blood."

" You said that you were turned in 1864. When did Katherine die?" He looked kinda hurt when I said that. He definitely still loves her.

" In 1864."

" Wait, in 1864 27 civilians died from a fire. Wait a minute, the civilians were vampires and Katherine was one of them." He nodded with that same face. " Sherlock will be so proud of me." Damon chuckled. His sad face came to happy one because of me. I looked down and saw my necklace missing. And I remembered giving to Damon. " Can I have my necklace back?" I asked him. He came over and gave me the necklace. I took it from him and put it on. " Why do you trust me?" I said gazing in to his eyes. Trying to find an answer in his eyes. For a moment, I saw his lips flash down.

" I really like your bikinis." He commented and I covered my bikinis with my cardigan. I tried to not blush and rolled my walked away, still he didn't answer my question. He went to the music player and the music player started to play a song.

" Dance with me, Em." He said coming towards me.

" No, I don't like to dance with psychopaths." I replied to him with a smile.

" I thought Elena is the uptight one." He pulled me closer to him. I took a step back.

" I said no, Damon." But he clearly didn't listen to me, he pulled me even closer. That made all my body heat up. Our bodies were pressed and our faces were inches away. I looked him in his eyes. I've never been so close to him. I could see something that I've never seen before. It looked like pain. Emily, since when did you become a person who can read someone life just by looking at their eyes? I shrugged it off. Damon was looking in my eyes too. This is a long silence moment. He spun me around and this time started to dance with him. A smile appeared on his face. Not a smirk but a real smile. I smiled at him too. His eyes flickered at my lips for a moment. A blush appeared on my face and my heart started to beat so fast. He probably was listening to that but he didn't say nothing about it. He dipped me down and he straightened both of us again. This time our faces were so much closer. Our noses were about to touch.

" Oh, man. That shower was so great." Vicki said behind us. I pulled away and looked at Vicki. She was wearing a tnak top and panties. I looked away in disgust ." What did you give me?" She asked Damon.

" Some blood. You loved it." He replied.

" I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?" She asked. I looked at her and she was tilting her head. Damon went close to her.

" We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down." Damon compelled her.

" Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good."

" Only if I can." He replied.

" Ew! Please, don't! I don't want to puke!'' I said but both of them ignored me. He bit his wrist and gave it to Vicki for her to feed while she gave him his wrist. I groaned in disgust! I turned around not to look at the disgusting scene. " Are you done?" I asked. I heard that they stopped and I turned around. Damon flashed me a smirk.

" Come on, we are going to party!" He said.

* * *

><p>Vicki and Damon were dancing while I was laying in the couch. Damon had his shirt unbuttoned and he looked so hot. He had great abs, it was difficult to not look at them. Of course, I stared at them and he caught me string but he just smirked like always.<p>

" I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but i thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that." Vicki was telling us about her love life. Who includes my ex and my brother. Do I find it weird? In so many ways.

" Jeremy, huh? Emily's brother?" Damon asked.

" Yeah. yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and- Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot." Vicki said. I just knew Damon was smirking.

" I know." Damon replied.

" Don't you wanna be in love?" Vicki asked Damon. I was waiting for Damon's answer.

" I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated." He replied. His answer was very smart and true.

" Expect when it isn't." Vicki pointed out.

" No more talking. Let's dance." Damon said. In a moment, he appeared on top of me. " You have to dance too. You know."

" No, thanks." I said trying to push him away from me but he was too strong.

" I'm not taking no for an answer." He pulled me up and he started to dance. I just crossed my arms. " Come on, Em. Loose a little." I sighed but he won't give up so I started to dance with them. Damon was spinning me around when he disappeared and then he appeared in the banisters and started to dance. The way he danced, made me giggle. It was funny but in the same time hot as hell. He came down and led me and Vicki upstairs and we went to a room. Damon started to trash the room and so did Vicki. So this room is Stefan's.

" Why are you doing this?" I asked them.

" Because it's fun. Don't you never trash Elena's room?" I shook my head. " And I thought Elena was the uptight one." I gasped but didn't do nothing to show Damon that I'm not the uptight one. Vicki started to jump on Stefan's bed.I looked around Stefan's room and it kinda looked scary in my opinion. I wonder what does Damon room look like. Maybe even darker. I felt Damon's gaze at me and I looked at me with the corner of my eyes and I was right he was looking at me. His face was different like it was before. I didn't even ask him what he is looking at, I just walked away from the room and went downstairs. I sat in the couch. After a while, Damon and Vicki came down and the music changed to a slow music and they started slow dancing.

" My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering." Vicki told Damon about her life, like he cared.

" Your life is so pathetic." Damon commented.

" Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when i think of my future, I just come up blank." Vicki said with a sad voice. For once in my life, I felt bad for Vicki Donovan.

" You are so damaged." Damon said pulling away to look at her.

" Yep." Vicki nodded

" I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem."

" Nope, none" This time, she shook her head.

" I think I know what can help you." Damon told her. I turned my attention to him.

" So what's that?" She asked.

" Death." He replied and he snapped her neck. I jumped from the couch.

" What's wrong with you?" I screamed at him.

" I turned her. She had a sucky life and now she can have a better one. She will thank me later." He replied.

" You turned a drug addict to a vampire. Are you out of your mind?" I screamed again.

" Oops." He said and I rolled my eyes. I tried to walk toward Vicki,

" She will wake up now and she will be carving for blood." He informed me and I took a step back. Damon walked to the curtains and he put his hand in sunlight. His hand burned and steam came out of it. I walked over him.

" You really lost your mind." I told him. He looked at me in the eyes and he smirked.

" It seems like you care." I didn't reply to him, I just rolled my eyes at his words. I heard a gasp and turned around. Vivki had woken up as a vampire in transition. Damon vampire-sped in front of me.

" What happened? We were dancing, and then-" Vicki said confused but Damon cut her.

" Then I killed you." Damon said casually like it's not a big deal to KILL HER.

" What?" Vicki asked shocked.

" You're dead." Damon said.

" I'm dead?" She asked. I nodded my head.

" Yeah, Vicki you're dead." I informed her.

" Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process." Damon explained to her.

" You're both wasted." She said getting up and then she started to grab her stuffs.

" We're telling the truth." I assured her but she wasn't convinced.

" You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky." Damon informed her.

" Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home." She told him and Damon appeared in front of her.

" You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful." Damon said.

" Come on, move." She told him shoving him out of the way.

" See? You're already starting to fall apart." He smirked at her.

" And I'm going home now." Vicki groaned.

" Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house." Damon said.

" No, no. no Vicki. Don't go there, please!" I said or kinda begged her not to go to our house.

" Yeah, whatever." Vicki said ignoring me and Damon.

" Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me." He said to her and she left the house.

" Are you crazy?" I asked. " She can hurt him."

" Stefan is probably there and I will do anything for my ring." He replied to me.

" You selfish dick." I said and he just smirked at me. This guy is officially on my bad side.

* * *

><p>I was still stuck with Damon. We didn't talk much, it was just me begging me to let me go home and he saying to me no. It was night now and I was still laying in the couch looking at the ceiling.<p>

" Come on. Time to go home." He told me and I jumped from the couch from happiness that I'm going home. " Get in my back." I walked over to him and jumped on his back. I closed my eyes and I could feel that we were moving. When he stopped I opened my eyes and saw myself in my porch. I jumped off his back and he rang the bell. Elena opened the door and I jumped in her arms.

" Oh My God, Emily! Did he hurt you?" She said.

" No, don't worry, he didn't hurt me at all." I replied to her and she sighed in relief. She saw Damon and she tried to open the door but Damon stopped her. Elena's facial expression changed to fear.

" You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up." Damon said.

" Stay away from us." Elena told him sternly.

" Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited." He came in the house. " We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?"

" He's out looking for Vicki." Elena replied to his question.

" Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her." Damon said to Elena.

" Did you thank Katherine?" Elena snapped.

" Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?" Damon asked.

" I got enough." Elena replied.

" Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house." Damon said and he left. What did he mean with " I doubt that." This brothers are full of secrets.

" so, you know about vampires?" Elena asked me.

" Damon fill me in. Have you seen Caroline?" I asked worrying about care. She shook her head.

" No, What happened exactly?" Elena asked.

" Caroline could hear Damon's voice and she went his way and I followed her. When we went there he compelled her to open the cellar's door and she opened it. A man came and told us to run. Me and Care ran as fast as we could, Damon of course killed the man and he followed me and Care. He was about to caught care but I kicked him in the balls but at the end he caught me and I told Care to go without me. At first she hesitated but then I begged her and she went away but Damon compelled her to forget everything when she leaved the house so she did." I explained her.

" What did you do with Damon?" Elena asked.

" Nothing." I lied to her. " I really should change, I'm wearing this bikinis in two days and I need to take a shower." I said and headed upstairs. I got a shower and changed my clothes. I wore grey sweatpants and a casual white T-shirt. After I died my hair, I went downstairs and saw Elena sitting in the ground against the door crying. I rushed over to her.

" Elena, are you okay?" I asked her. she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

" Vicki completed the transition and Stefan and I broke-up." She replied and I pulled her up and hugged her tightly.

" Everything it's going to be okay." I said trying to make her feel better but both of us knew I was lying. We now entered another world.

* * *

><p><strong>So, guys this is the new chapter. I hope you liked it. And I have to tell you that I'm going to update in two days because I don't have much time from school and all these other stuffs.<strong>

**Love you guys!**


	7. Haunted

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I JUST OWN EMILY GILBERT.**

* * *

><p>I woke up and I groaned as I looked at the clock, it was still early. I got up and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and got my hair fixed. When I got in my room, I grabbed my diary and started to write.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary<em>

_The last time I wrote I thought that I lived in a normal life without any a supernatural beings. Now I know that vampires exist and from now I know that the twilight series are all lies. Vampires don't have different and special powers, they all have ability to compel humans. They DON'T sparkle, they burn and they are definitely not cold. I never thought that my life can get weirder but now it did. I can feel it that I'm living in a new world and I know how much I try to not get involve I will. _

_So if vampires exist, do werewolves exist? Nah, I don't think so. It just not real but it will be awesome if they were real. Okay, Emily don't extend your imagination that much. Because I can go insane._

_Oh and Diary. I was trapped in a huge house with a girl who I don't like that much and the hottest guy I've ever met in my life. Emily, focus! You hate him. No I don't hate him, I just don't like him. Yeah, that is the truth. I think. but Emily, think about something else like..._

_Today is Halloween and I love Halloween. Care is going to pick the outfit for me because she does that every year since in the first grade. I really wonder what she got for me this year. Well, I have to wait and find out later._

_Emily G._

* * *

><p>I got up from my window nook and hid my diary. I went to the closet and took a purple shirt, pair of my black jeans and my black awesome leather jacket. after that I grabbed my high-heels boots and wore them. I heard a knock in the door.<p>

" Come in!" I shouted and I looked up and saw Elena entering my bedroom.

" Stefan and Damon found Vicki, they're teaching her." She informed me.

" You mean, Stefan is teaching her while Damon is just staying there making jokes or telling her his awesome choice of living." She chuckled at my words.

" Do you want to come to look if she's okay?" Elena asked.

" Well, I'm not Vicki's biggest fan but she is still Matt's sister and Matt is my friend, so yes I'm coming with you." I replied.

" Then, come on." She said to me and we walked out of my room.

* * *

><p>We arrived in the boarding house. We got out of the car and after that my phone started to ring. I saw that Care was calling me and I picked up.<p>

" Emily Gilbert, where have you been these days? It's like you disappeared." She practically shouted at me because I haven't talked to her since the sexy suds car wash.

" Elena wanted to have some family bonding so we did. And I couldn't call you because of that." I lied to her. I felt so bad, I never lied to Caroline in my entire life but I can't tell her that I was with her ex boyfriend who is a psychopath/serial killer and oh I forgot a vampire. Elena gave me the heads up that she's going inside and I nodded. She walked away.

" Okay. So I got me and Bonnie's outfit and we are going as witches." She informed me.

" Really, witches. are you making fun of Bonnie?"

" I couldn't find anything better."

" Okay. How about me?" I asked with a cheerful voice.

" Bunny outfit." She replied.

" Really, a bunny outfit?"

" No, not that way. A hot bunny like Regina George, just less slutty."

" Caroline, you are like the best friend ever for finding me a custom like that. I love you!" I heard her chuckle from the phone.

" I knew you will be happy about it! I'm such an amazing person." I cleared my throat. " I mean, we are." I smiled.

" Better. See you tonight."

" Bye." She hanged up her phone and I turned around. Just to see Damon standing a few inches away from me.

" Bunny outfit. Hmm." He said as I rolled my eyes. I walked away from him ignoring him. " You know, sometimes I drink animal's blood and bunnies are my favourites." I turned to his direction.

" You're disgusting. You know that?"

" I know. So after you finish your party, you can come here and we can have more fun than the last time." He winked at me.

" In your dreams, Damon."

" Like you keep dreaming of me." He said. How can he now that? He's probably messing with me.

" Yeah, right. Keep thinking of that." I said walking away from him. I entered the house and went upstairs. I saw Vicki who was grabbing Elena by the throat.

" Vicki, let go of her!" I shouted her.

" Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it ?" She said to Elena and let her go. She turned to me.

" You're not even better. Thinking you are better than everyone else." She took a step forward and I took some steps back. " News flash. You're not. Because if you were better Tyler will never cheat on you with me. He told me that I was better than you in so many ways." She continued and to tell you the truth I was hurt from every word she said to me. " All I can think is killing you and to tell you the truth I would everyone a big favor by doing that." I felt tears gathering in my eyes. No, her words can't bring me down.

" Vicki, stop!" Elena said. Vicki was about to attack me and I grabbed something that was near me to stop her but nothing happened because Stefan pinned Vicki against the wall.

" Vicki! Control yourself!" He said while Elena came closer to me. To check if I'm okay.

" Are you okay?" She asked.

" I've been better." I told her the truth. I saw that Stefan let go of Vicki and she left the room.

" She threatened us and what she said to Emily was really harsh." Elena said.

" She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues..." Stefan told us.

" How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" Elena asked Stefan.

" There's no rule book." He replied.

" Well, how long before you learned to control it?" I asked him.

" A while, But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love,lust,anger,desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger." Stefan explained to us.

" What does that mean?" Me and Elena asked in sync.

" It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him." Stefan replied. I couldn't even think of Vicki hurting Jer.

" Or worse." Elena said and I felt even worse after she said that.

" I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan informed her.

" We need to get going." Elena told him.

" Elena.." Stefan said.

" Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take." Elena told him ans she pulled me away with her.

" Bye, Stef." I said before walking away from him. We got out the house and entered the car. Elena looked at me.

" Emily, are you okay? She is on the edge and she can talk thing she doesn't mean to."

" But she said it, Elena and the words hurt a lot. Every word that came from her stupid mouth but I can't let some druggie/whore to bring me down. And I don't care that I'm calling her like that because I'm telling the truth." I said to her.

" I'm just happy, that you know that her stupid words can't bring you down." Elena said with a smile which I returned. She started the engine and we drove off.

* * *

><p>After school, I went to Caroline's. I looked at my outfit and it was on point. A white dress which was above my knees and I had white bunny ears.<p>

" You know, I had a sluttier idea but then I changed it to this." Care told me.

" It's perfect, Care." I said to her with a big smile. She looked at me for a moment.

" Em, what's wrong?" I asked her.

" Nothing, Care." I replied.

" I can sense your lying from the moon. Tell me."

" Okay. A few days ago, I was looking for Jer and I found him and Vicki drunk. I went to Vicki and told her to make Jer change his ways and she started to tell me that I'm worthless and Tyler told her that she is better than me in so many ways." I kinda lied to her but I told her the real reason that I'm upset.

" That bitch! How could she say that? When I find her I'm going to kick her slutty ass."

" It really isn't a big deal. Her stupid words won't bring me down."

" Yeah, and you're so much better than her. Everyone is. No offence to Matt."

" Come on, we have to get ready." I said to her and she squealed. I laughed at her.

* * *

><p>We were in Care's room. Bonnie had joined us. They both went like witches. Caroline was wearing a purple outfit while Bonnie was wearing a black and gold one.<p>

" So what's the plan, Care?" I asked.

" We're going to get drunk until someone is hot enough to make-out with." Caroline replied. Bonnie snickered at her answer.

" Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked.

" Home probably." I answered but didn't tell them that Elena broke-up with Stefan. I put all my make-up on so did Care.

" C'mon, let's go." Care said. We walked away from the Care's house and got in Care's car and we drove to school. We arrived there and when we walked I noticed boys looking at us. I just smiled at them.

We were talking when Tyler came by with drinks. And God, he looked hot. He was a gladiator like in the movie " 300." And you could see his abs and I made my struggling face and Care noticed.

" You're struggling so much, aren't you?" She whispered in my ear and I give her a glare.

" Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special." He said offering us drinks.

" No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving." Bonnie said while I grabbed a drink and started to drink. Caroline grabbed one for herself.

" Lightweight. We are going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Caroline told Tyler about our plan.

" Sounds like a plan." Ty said.

" An awesome one." I said Hi-fiving with Caroline. Bonnie and Tyler laughed.

" You know you two always make plans like this but you never do it." Bonnie pointed out.

" Well, tonight. It's going to be different." I assured Bonnie.

* * *

><p>I was walking around and looking for Elena and Jer. When I found Matt. He was wearing a doctor outfit like he did last year.<p>

" Hey, Matt!"

" Hi, Em. Having fun?"

" Yeah. You?" He nodded. " Have you seen Elena and Jer?"

" Yeah. They went that way." He informed him.

" Thanks, Matt." I said and walked away. I heard guys whistling at me but I ignored them. I felt dizzy because of my drinking. I was walking when I tripped somewhere but someone caught me. I noticed by his arms that it was a guy.

" Thanks." I said and looked up and saw Damon. I groaned.

" Someone looks hot." He commented and I tried not to blush but of course a blush appeared in my cheeks.

'' What are you doing here? Aren't you too old for these things?" I asked him.

" Vicki ran away and she is here." He told me.

" Wait, what?! I need to find Elena and Jeremy." I said to him.

" It's not safe, she can kill you. Stefan told me how she threatened you." He caught my arm. I looked at him and saw a concern look on his face.

" Damon, it's my sister and brother. You should understand." I said to him. He looked at me and then he sighed.

" Okay, then. Go." He said and I ran to find Jer and Elena. I just found Elena. She was wearing the nurse outfit she wore last year.

" Where's Jer?" I asked her.

" I don't know. Come with me." She replied and we went outside the school to look for Jeremy. We finally found him with Vicki. Vicki was attacking him and we ran towards them.

" Vicki, no!" Elena screamed while I grabbed a wooden plank and hit her with it. She turned to me and pushed me to a pile of garbage. I got up slowly and saw that Stefan was pinning Vicki against the wall.

" Vicki!" Jer screamed while I went over Jer and Elena. Vicki disappeared.

" Go. Get inside! Go!" Stefan said to the three of us and we ran as fast as we could while Stefan went to search for Vicki. And then Vicki came and she pushed Jer and Elena away and then she grabbed me. And she bit my neck. I let out a scream. I felt my body going limb and I slowly closed my eyes. But then Vicki stopped and I fell to someone's arm. I opened my arms and saw Elena holding me and saw Vicki turning all grey and veins appearing all over her body.

" Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy screamed and tried to get to her but Stefan pulled him back. She's dead! Vicki is dead! Jer had feelings for her and she was Matt's sister. Tears came from my eyes. I didn't like her but she was important to my brother and Matt is my friend.

" Get him out of here." Elena told Stefan. " Are you okay?" I touched the place where I was bitten and it really hurt. Stefan went with Jeremy.

" I'm okay." I replied. I let go of Elena and went closer to Vicki's body. " Elena, she's dead!" I started to cry.

" I know, I know." She said. Damon arrived.

" Wow, she got you good!" Damon commented. I shot him a glare and he bit his wrist. He went closer to give it to me. I shook my head.

" What are you doing?" Elena asked.

" I'm going to heal her. Come on, Em. It will heal you." He said. I hesitated for a moment but I accepted his wrist. And I drank his blood. I let the metallic taste flow down. I frowned in disgust. I pulled away and felt my neck healing fast. I got up and stood next to Elena.

" You should go. I got this." Damon told us and I tried to pull Elena with me but she stayed there.

" You did this. This is your fault." Elena said to Damon.

" You confuse me for someone with remorse." Elena tried to hit him but he grabbed his hand and stopped her. " None of this matters to me. None of it."

" People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it." Elena said and she hit him. I widened my eyes what Elena did. I pulled her back.

" You two need to leave." He told us and I pulled Elena with me.

* * *

><p>We were walking inside the school when Matt came up to us. I couldn't even look at him in the face. The feeling of guilt appeared all over my body.<p>

" Elena! Emily! Hey, have you seen...Whoa. wh...what happened?" He asked about my blood stains all over my clothes.

" Nothing. some idiot with some fake blood got me. I'm gonna go home and shower." I replied to him.

" I...I can't find Vicki. She totally bailed on me." He told us. I just froze but he didn't notice.

" We don't know where she is." Elena replied for both of us.

" Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?" Matt asked.

" You're a good brother, Matt." I assured him finally looking at his face.

" Yeah, maybe she went home." Matt said.

" Maybe." Elena said.

" Okay." He said and me and Elena left the school. When we got inside of the car, Elena started to cry. I pulled her in a hug.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived and saw Stefan going outside of the house.<p>

" Where is he?" I asked.

" Inside." He replied and I rushed inside over to Jer. I pulled him in a hug and then I pulled away. Elena was behind us.

" Do you understand what happened tonight?" I asked him.

" No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand." Jeremy replied.

" She was going to kill Emily." Elena told him.

" Now she's dead. Vicki's dead." He said.

" I'm so sorry Jer." I said.

" Make it stop. It hurts." He said and tears came from my eyes.

" Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's okay. it's okay." Elena said coming closer.

" Why does everybody have to die on me?" He asked and that broke me and Elena's heart.

" Oh, my god. come here."

Me and Elena went to the porch to talk to Stefan.

" Are you okay?" Elena asked Stefan.

" I, uh...I wanted to help her. But instead, uh...How's he doin'?" Stefan said frustrated like everyone.

" He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid." Elena replied to Stefan question.

" Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything." Stefan said.

" Can you make him forget?" Elena asked.

" Elena! Are u crazy?! No, he needs to know the truth." I said to her in shock of her stupid words.

" Emily, he is just a kid. He doesn't have to live like this."

" But it's wrong, he needs to know the truth." I still protested.

" Emily, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."

" Okay, then."

" If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right." Stefan said.

" I can do it. If this is what you two want...I'll do it." Damon said from behind. I turn around to look at him.

" It's what we want." Elena said.

" What do you want him to know?" He asked.

" I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." I told him instead of Elena. He went inside and I followed him. He went over to Jer.

" What are you doing?" Jer asked.

" Just listen to me. Vicki left town and she's not coming back. You won't look or worry about her. You're gonna miss her but it's for the best." Damon compelled Jeremy but he continued. " No drugs and no drinking" I widened his eyes at his action. " You'll focus on school and try to make your life better." He finished and got up. We went out of the room.

" I didn't tell you to do that."

" I know." We locked our eyes for a moment when I broke it.

" Thanks, Damon. I really appreciate that." I smiled to him, so did he. He walked outside while I stayed there. Elena came in.

" Did he really do it?" Elena asked.

" Yeah, he did. Just like I said to." I assured her and she sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, this is the seventh chapter. Sorry for taking so long but I don't have much time. <strong>

**We all know that in the eleventh episode Damon goes in Georgia with Elena but of course I wanted him to go with Emily but I don't know if it will be a good idea for Elena to come with them. So you can tell me in the reviews if you want Elena to come with them or not**

**Love you guys **


	8. 162 Candles

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I JUST OWN EMILY GILBERT**

* * *

><p>I was at Sheriff's office and she was questioning me about Vicki. I had to lie to her which I felt extremely guilty because she is like a mom to me.<p>

" Where did Vicki says she was going?" She asked.

" She didn't."

" Did she tell her brother where she was going?"

" No, she didn't say nothing to Matt. She just told Jeremy that she's living town."

" Matt said that Stefan Salvatore wanted to talk with her. What did he want with her?"

" He wanted to help her."

" So he got involved because Elena asked him to?"

" Yeah, she asked Stefan to help. She thought by helping Vicki, she can help Jer too."

" Any signs of aggression or violence?"

" No."

" So you believe Vicki really has left town?"

" Yes."

" Thank you, Emily for your help."

" No problem. You will tell us for any information about her."

" I promise." I gave her a smile and left. I felt extremely guilty for lying to her. After that, we got out the building and saw Stefan waiting for Elena.

" We'll meet you guys at the car." Elena told Jenna and Jeremy.

" Ok." Jenna said and she left with Jer.

" You two okay?" Stefan asked both of us. I nodded.

" I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know." Elena replied.

" Thank you." Stefan said to us.

" I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just... it's just too much..." Elena said.

" Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it." Stefan suggested.

" No, Stefan you have to stay away from us." She pulled me with her and we left. I waved Stefan good-bye so did he.

* * *

><p>I was in the kitchen with Jer while Elena was sitting in the couch. Jenna joined her.<p>

" You're wallowing." Jenna said.

" So are you." Elena said.

" Both of you are!" I shouted from the kitchen.

" My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped." Jenna informed. I walked over them.

" Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk." Elena said which was true.

" And he wasn't even cute." I said sitting in the couch.

" You didn't get a brush-off e-mail say: "I'm leaving town. See ya.""

" Wanna keep it down over there?" Jer suggested.

" Why? What are you doing?" Jenna asked, we all turned our heads in his direction.

" Homework." He replied. Wait, homework? Since when does Jeremy do them? Oh right Damon.

" Since when do you do homework?" Elena asked confused.

" I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..." He said and Jenna and Elena shared suprised glances.

" What do you think? Alien?" Elena asked.

" Some sort of replicant." Jenna replied and I chuckled.

" He can hear you." Jeremy said.

* * *

><p>I was lying in the bed with Elena in her room. She was upset about the break-up while I needed just some time to rest. Bonnie came to the room.<p>

" You two up?" Bonnie asked.

" NO." Me and Elena said in sync. Bonnie walked over us and tried to pull off the covers. " No, no!" Again me and Elena said in sync.

" Why haven't you two called me back?" Bonnie asked.

" We're sorry." I apologized to her for both of us.

" Are you two gonna stay in there forever?" Bonnie asked.

" Yep." Elena replied.

" Until prince charming comes and rescues me." I joked and stuck my tongue out.

" Move over." Bonnie said. So I moved then Elena and Bonnie laid with us. " I'm officially worried. What's going on?"

" I'm tired of thinking ... of talking I..." Elena said.

" Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?" Bonnie said.

" Stefan and I broke up." Elena informed her.

" I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck." Bonnie said. None of us talked. " And you, Em?"

" I'm just bored and I really need to do something fun." I replied.

" You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it." Elena said to Bonnie.

" Just remember you asked for it." Bonnie said. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Bonnie got up and she closed the window. She grabbed one of Elena's pillows. She ripped it and emptied the feathers.

" Hey!" Elena said.

" What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

" Be patient." Bonnie replied.

" OK." Me and Elena agreed and we shared confused glances.

" I need to swear you to secrecy." Bonnie said.

" I swear." I said immediately.

" It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." Elena told her.

" Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you guys this." Bonnie said.

" Ok, I swear."

" There's no windows open, right?" Bonnie asked.

" Right."

" There's no fan. No air conditioning." She said.

" None. What are you doing?" I asked.

" Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?" Bonnie asked.

" Bonnie what's going on?" Elena asked confused. Bonnie started to levitate a feather. I gasped in shock. I couldn't believe it. Then she started to levitate all of them. Me and Elena watched in shock and amazement. It was incredible and awesome.

" Wow." I said amazed.

" It's true guys. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch." Bonnie said.

" We believe you." Elena told Bonnie.

After a while, Bonnie stopped and we were talking.

" It's Weird huh? After all This times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?" Bonnie asked.

" No of course not. Bonnie we just ...don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell us?" I said.

" You're my best friends. I can't keep secrets from you." She told us. Me and Elena looked at each-other feeling guilty for not telling her about vampires.

* * *

><p>Bonnie left, so did Elena. Elena left to tell Stefan about Bonnie being a witch. I was in the kitchen grabbing some chocolate when my phone rang. i looked at it and saw that Care was calling me.<p>

" Hi!" I greeted.

" Hey, I'm throwing a party in Mystic Grill. A big one." She said.

" Yes! I'm so bored. Care, you're a genius."

" I know, I know. And you should wear your black tight dress."

" I don't think so."

" Come on, you'll make guys drool over you."

" I don't know. I will like I am an attention whore."

" Come on, Em. You will rock guys minds."

" Why do you insist so much?"

" Just wear it."

" Okay."

" So, you'll be there?"

" Of course."

" Bye." She hanged up the phone. That was weird. I ate some chocolate and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. I took a shower and went to my room. I started to curl my hair more than they already are. I took the dress from my closet. It was a short dress that came to my knees and it had long sleeves. To say the truth, I really looked hot with that dress. I satrted to put my make-up on. I went downstairs and saw Elena sitting in the couch. I cleard my throat and she turned to me.

" How do I look?" I asked turning slowly.

" Great. But why this dress?" She said.

" Because it's my favourite one. Duh!" I replied.

" Where are you going?" She asked.

" Care's party in the Grill. Wanna come?"

" No, I want to stay home." She said upset. I walked over to her.

" What's up? What happened when you went to Stefan?"

" I saw a girl in a towel and she said that he is taking a shower."

" Ohh. Maybe she is just a friend."

" Who he takes shower with?"

" Elena, don't say anything because you'll regret it. And the Salvatore house is big, just think how many bathrooms are there. Bye. I really need to go." I left the house.

* * *

><p>I entered the Grill as I walked in, I noticed guys looking at me. I just smiled and saw Care and walked over to her. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress. I touched her in the back.<p>

" Yes, you made it." She said excited.

" Yeah. And you look great." I said.

" Thanks. So do you. I told you, you will rock this outfit." I smiled at her.

" I'm going to get a drink." I walked over the bar. The waiter was staring at me. " Can I get a little alcohol?" I said smiling at him.

" Anything for you." He replied and gave me a shot of alcohol. I took it and drank it all. I felt someone behind me and our bodies were pressed.

" Someone looks hot tonight." Damon whispered in my ear. I blushed a little and he sat down next to me. I tried to ignore him. " I knew that you would listen to Caroline." He was referring to my dress.

" You told her to?" I hit his arm.

" Even the party it was my idea. Because today is my little brother's birthday."

" Wait, Stefan's birthday is today. I have to wish him " Happy Birthday.""

" Well, Stefan's not her yet. So, you're stuck with me." He put his arm around my waist. I moved his arm. " Why? Everyone knows that you have a thing for me" I didn't even look at him.

" Well, everyone is stupid because I don't."

" Ohh, come on. Don't lie. Lying doesn't suit you."

" Well, I'm clearly not lying."

" Keep telling that to yourself." I rolled my eyes. " Btw, I need my jacket that I gave you."

" You can have it.I'm going to give it to you to keep it like a souvenir."

" I don't need it." I turned my head and now our faces were inches away. I just looked at his eyes and I lost it. It was like it was just the two of us. I heard someone clearing his/her throat. I looked and saw this blonde girl.

" Elena?" She said confused.

" No, Emily. Elena's awesome twin sister." I replied. " And you are?"

" Lexi. Stefan's friend." She informed me with a smile. Then she turned to Damon and the smile disappeared. " Can you move?I need to order drinks."

" Yeah, I have some things to do." Damon got up and left. After a minute, Lexi turned to me.

" What's up with you and him?" She asked.

" Nothing. He just always shows up. It's really annoying."

" Tell me about it. And btw, I met your sister today."

" You're the girl in the towel?" She nodded. " She thought that he moved on."

" Ew. Me and Stefan are best-friends. That is just gross!" I sighed in relief.

" Glad to know. Thanks, Lexi."

" No problem." She said and left with drinks.

* * *

><p>I was standing alone in the bar drinking when I saw Elena staring at Stefan and Lexi. I walked over to her.<p>

" Why are you staring?" I asked. She jumped.

" Next time, you announce that you're coming to talk to someone. You scared me."

" OK." I saw that Damon walked over us. He looked at Lexi and Stefan and then to us.

" Stefan smiles. Alert the media." Damon said and I let out a chuckle.

" You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Elena snapped.

" Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother, does it get tiring being so righteous?" He joked.

" It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." Elena said. Someone is on fire tonight!

" Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt." Damon said.

" What did you do to my brother?" Elena asked.

" I'm gonna need a less vague question."

" When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?"

" You two asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You two wanted me to take away his suffering."

" But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying, he's not doing drugs, he's not drinking, are you sure you didn't do something else?"

" Elena, he took away his suffering." I assured her.

* * *

><p>I spotted Caroline and I walked over her. she sure was drunk just like me.<p>

" Are you okay?" I asked looking at her.

" I'm fine." She tried to walk away but I stopped her. " Care, what's up? Tell me the truth."

" No, Em. There's nothing going on with me."

" Care, don't be like this."

" So, I'm being shallow, useless and a waste of space."

" Care, you're none of that things. Who is the stupid person to tell you that?" She didn't talk, she just looked down. Then it hit me. " Damon? I'm going to kill him."

I tried to find Damon but I tripped. Like I always do, when I'm drunk but someone saved me. Lucky me! I looked up and saw Stefan.

" Thanks, Stef. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I said and hugged him. I pulled away from the hug.

" Thanks, Emily. You look drunk."

" I am drunk. Shhhhh, don't tell Elena." i looked up ans saw Elena and Lexi talking. " You're hearing all that?" He nodded. " I want to have that power so much. What kind of other powers do vampires have?"

" Compelling, super-speed and making dreams on people and weaker vampires."

" Wait, what!" He looked at me confused. " Another reason to kill him."

" Damon?" I nodded.

" I really need to go." I said and left Stefan.

* * *

><p>I saw Damon talking to Lexi and I quickly went over them. I touched Damon's back and when he turned, I slapped the hell out of him.<p>

" Ouch." Lexi said.

" What was that for?" He asked.

" That's for calling Caroline shallow, useless and waste of space. And this one, " I slapped him again. " it's for making me dream about you." Then, for a moment Sheriff Forbes injected Lexi with a syringe.

" What are you doing?!" Me and Damon asked in shock.

" Emily, you should go." She said to me and I turned my heel and pretended to leave. " Thank you for the vervain. now if you'll excuse me." She thanked Damon about vervain. I looked at him and saw he was leaving. I waited a little and when he left the Grill, I followed him. I saw Lexi throwing the officers on the ground and Sheriff shot her with wooden bullets but Lexi was strong. Then, Damon came and staked Lexi in the heart. I gasped in shock. How could he do that? She was Stefan's best friend. Elena was right, he is a monster. I leant my back against the wall and after a minute Damon appeared.

" You saw it?" He asked.

" Yeah and Elena was right, all along. You are really a monster." I walked away from him.

" Emily!" He caught my arm.

" I tried to be friends with you but all you want is people to stay away from you. And you got your wish." He let go of my arm and I rushed to go to my car. When I got to my car, tears appeared on my eyes. How could he do that? I just shrugged it off and drove home. When I arrived there, I went straight to my bedroom and got changed to my PJs. I tried to write in my diary but I was so drunk that I couldn't write. I was lucky that I drove carefully. I laid in my bed and tried to sleep but I didn't feel sleepy at all. I got up my bed and sat in the window nook. I looked at the window and it was peaceful. I just kept looking...

* * *

><p>It was 5 a.m and I still couldn't sleep. I tried to sleep but I just couldn't. I went to my closet and grabbed my cardigan. I slowly walked downstairs to not wake up someone else. I went to the kitchen and like always I grabbed some snacks and I headed at the porch. I sat in the swing and started to eat. The sky was lighter now and the sun was about to rise.<p>

" You always eat this much?" I heard a familiar voice and I jumped from the swing. I looked to see Damon.

" Don't you have better things to do at 5 a.m?" I asked. He didn't reply. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my snacks. I tried to leave but he appeared in front of me. Damn, this vampire powers! " Get away from me, Damon!"

" I'm sorry, you had to see that."

" Well, I'm not the person who you should be apologizing." I said referring to Stefan. " You didn't have to do it and you know he is your brother. You only sibling." He looked down and I felt like he wasn't telling me something. I tried to get away from him and I got inside the house but again he appeared in front of me.

" I'm sorry, Emily." I looked at his eyes and he really was telling the truth. We just kept looking at each-other. Then I realized that our faces were so close. He kinda moved closer towards me and I just froze. What was he doing? Our lips were inches away and I didn't stop him to make a move and I didn't make a move myself. Our lips were about to press. I closed my eyes.

" Emily?" I heard Jenna's voice and I opened my eyes. She was looking me from the stairs. " Are u okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep." I replied to her and tried to go to my room.

" You just looked frozen."

" I'm just tired. I'm going to sleep." I went to my room and quickly closed the door. I went to my bed and laid on it. I couldn't believe that i was so close from kissing Damon. He is bad, Emily! But he sometimes can be good like with me.

" Emily Gilbert! Why are you so stupid?" I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it or not? And btw I'm probably not going to make Elena go with Damon and Emily in Georgia. So just Emily and Damon.<strong>

**And I've been thinking about a ship name about Damon and Emily and I've come up with Damily. Do you like it and if you have better name, you could always tell me.**

**Bye, guys**


	9. History Repeating

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I JUST OWN EMILY GILBERT.**

* * *

><p>I was walking with Caroline and Elena towards the school.<p>

" Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Elena asked.

" No, I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move." Caroline replied.

" Be the bigger person." I told her.

" Impossible in her presence." Caroline said.

" Why are you so pissed at her anyway?" Elena asked.

" She's a thief, that's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle." Caroline replied. Elena sighed.

" All right. Well, I tried. I'm officially out of it." Elena said.

" Well, I'm not." I said.

" Good. Elena's turn. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?" Caroline asked.

" He's avoiding me." Elena replied.

" Why?" Caroline asked. Elena hesitated for a minute thinking what she could say.

" It's complicated..." Elena said. The bell rang. " I'll see you later." Elena said.

" Bye, Care." I said.

" Bye." Care said and me and Elena left to go to class.

" You know I never lied to Caroline in my entire life." I told Elena.

" I know, Em. But you have to keep secrets like vampires away from her. She had enough of Damon. Speaking of Damon, you two look like you're close?" Elena said. Memories from that almost-kiss flashed in my mind.

" Yeah, I thought we were friends but what he did to Lexi was so bad and stupid at the same time." I replied to her and we entered the class. We sat next to Bonnie. Today it's coming a new teacher. " I hope he's hot." I whispered at the girls. They let out a chuckle. The teacher faced us. He was totally hot.

" Good Morning everyone. Alrighty." He said.

" Hottie!" I whispered at them. The hot teacher went to the chalkboard and started to write his name. i looked over to Bonnie then I noticed that Bonnie didn't look well. I mouthed " Are you okay?". She replied by shrugging. Me and Elena shared a concerned glances.

" Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Alaric" but it's "Alaric," okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher" He said. I like his name a lot, it's different.

* * *

><p>We were walking in the hallway and Bonnie was explaining us about her dreams.<p>

" And then, I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie finished.

" And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked.

" Is it me or it's really weird that your ancestor is named like me?" I asked. They both nodded.

" Mhm. Do you two believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked.

" YES! I always did." I replied.

" Two weeks ago I'd say no, but now..." Elena replied. Her answer was so much boring that mine.

" Because I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie said.

" Dun, dun, dunnnn." I made the dramatic voice. They both glared at me.

" I don't get it. Why Emily?" Elena said.

" What did I do?" I asked confused.

" I'm talking about her ancestor." Elena replied and I looked away. God, why am I so stupid?

" Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days, and that this medallion was hers. A witch's talisman." Bonnie explained to us.

" And it all started when you got the necklace?" I asked.

" I think she's using it to communicate with me." Bonnie replied.

" Okay, what does Grams say about it?" Elena asked.

" I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop." Bonnie replied.

* * *

><p>I was trying to find Bonnie and I went over the parking lot and saw her with Damon. I walked over to them.<p>

" Don't! No threats. Look, A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not, Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily Bennett off your back." Damon said. How did Damon know about Emily Bennett? Bonnie was confused just like I was.

" How do you know about her?" Bonnie asked.

" I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you. See how scared you are? And, you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily Bennett to give it to me herself. So, next time she comes out to play, you tell her that a deal's a deal." He said. Then he opened the car's door and Bonnie got in and he closed it. I walked over to him.

" Stay away from her, Damon!" I told him sternly.

" So, that I could spend more time with you?" He said and I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah, Damon. I can't stop thinking about you." I said sarcastically and he smirked. " Do me." I was about to get in Bonnie's car.

" Have you told your friends about our almost kiss?" He said leaving me speechless. I could feel Bonnie's gaze on me and Damon just flashed a smirk again. With that he left and I got in the car. Bonnie was still staring at me.

" You almost-kissed him?!" She said in shock.

" I almost-kissed him and I didn't kiss him. That is totally different. P.S. I was drunk and he was there and I was there." I explained to her. " Please, just don't say anything to Caroline and Elena. Okay. Pinky swear?" I said holding my pinky finger. She hesitated for a moment.

" Pinky swear." And we pinked our fingers. " We have to pick up, Elena."

We picked up Elena and now Bonnie was driving her car. Elena was on the back while I was in the passenger seat.

" He's bad news, Elena. He really scared me." Bonnie said to Elena.

" You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." Elena told Bonnie.

" I'm trying! He just keeps showing up." Bonnie said.

" That's the power of Damon." I mumbled but I was sure that both of them heard me.

" I don't want you to be alone. You're sleeping at my place tonight, we can make a whole night out of it." Elena said.

" Yay, a sleepover!" I cheered. Bonnie pulled over her car at the side of the road and got out of the car.

" Whoa! Where are you going?" I asked. She ripped her necklace and threw it into a field.

" Are you okay?" Elena asked.

" Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. I can't believe I didn't do that sooner." Bonnie replied.

" What's your Grams gonna say?" I asked.

" Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-year-old ghost, is she?" Bonnie replied.

" You're right." I said while Elena sighed.

" Okay, then." Elena said.

* * *

><p>I was home watching TV then a perfect idea came to my mind. What if I call Caroline and tell her to come here so she and Bonnie could talk? Emily Gilbert, you're not that stupid. I picked my phone and called Care.<p>

" Emily, what do you want?" She asked rudely.

" Rude!" I said to her.

" I'm sorry majesty, what do you want?" She joked.

" I want you to get your ass here because we're going to have a sleepover. Me, you, Elena and Bonnie. Before you say something, be the bigger person on this situation. You are friends and nothing is more valuable these days than friend when you exclude family."

" Good and little pep talk, Em. I'm coming."

" Yay! Bye!" I hanged up the phone and noticed that Stefan and Elena were on the porch. I made my way over to them.

" He threatened her, Stefan." I heard Elena's voice.

" What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan asked. that when I decided to make myself visible.

" She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon, and she gave it to Bonnie, and now Damon wants it back." I informed them. They turned their heads to my direction.

" He's tormenting her." Elena said.

" He's not tormenting her. He is just annoyingly showing up everywhere where she is." I said. Elena and Stefan gave me confused looks.

" Over a necklace?" Stefan asked.

" It's not just any necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War..." That's when it hit me. Damon and Stefan lived here that time. Boo ya! I'm a genius." When you and Damon lived here." When I said that Stefan looked uncomfortable like a lot.

" Her name was Emily. She was Katherine's handmaiden, and a witch." Stefan informed us. Every time I remember that we have the same name. Wait, Stefan knows that Bonnie is a witch.

" You know? About Bonnie?" Elena asked suprised and speaking my thoughts.

" The first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection." He replied.

" And now Damon knows, and for some reason he wants that necklace." I said wondering what's his plan.

" What does it look like?" Stefan asked.

" It's an antique iron setting with a-" I began but Stefan cut me.

" -with an amber crystal. I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that..." Stefan said.

" What?" Elena asked.

" Let him finish." I said to Elena and they tell me that I don't have patience.

" I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon." Stefan said.

" Will he tell you?" I asked him.

" I'll get it out of him." Stefan replied and he got up to go.

" Good luck with that." I said to Stefan and with that he disappeared.

* * *

><p>I was in the kitchen preparing dinner with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. I gave Caroline the look to talk to her, she sighed but of course she agreed.<p>

" I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." Caroline said. I smiled because of my winning.

" Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie said guiltily.

" You threw it away?" Caroline shouted annoyed.

" I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Bonnie told Care.

" You could have just given it back to me." Caroline said to her. Elena interrupted her before Care said something else.

" Why? So you could give it back to Damon?"

" Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline said changing the subject.

" Mine's in my bag." Bonnie replied to Caroline's answer. Caroline walk towards Bonnie's bag and she began to look for it.

" So, Elena...how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it...like a permanent thing?" Care asked Elena.

" I don't know, Caroline." Elena replied.

" Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline said suddenly angry.

" What?" Me and Bonnie said in sync confused.

" Caroline!" Elena was astonished. Caroline turned around holding her necklace and the three of us gasped in shock.

" I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie told Caroline.

" It's true. We watched her throw it into a field!" Elena talked.

" Then explain it." Caroline said frustrated.

" Emily." Bonnie said.

" What did I do?" I asked confused.

" What did Emily do?" Caroline asked as much as confused as me. Then I remembered Emily Bennett.

" I'm talking about the ghost." Bonnie told us.

" Oh, the ghost has a name now?" Caroline joked.

" Caroline, please." Elena begged Caroline to stop.

" I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie said to me and Elena ignoring Caroline.

" What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time." Caroline stated. It was kind of true when Bonnie and Elena were around.

" That's not true." Elena said.

" Yes it is. I can't talk to you. You don't listen." Bonnie said.

" That's not true." Me and Care said in sync.

" I'm a witch." Bonnie to.

"I'm a witch." Bonnie said her. I waited for Caroline's reaction.

" And don't we all know it?" Caroline joked.

" Care, you're not proving the point."

" Caroline you're not proving the point." I told her.

" See?That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie said.

" I listen. When do I not listen?" Caroline said.

" You're not listening, right now." I said to her and she gave me a glare.

After a while, Bonnie and Caroline went to talk and me and Elena stayed with me in the kitchen. I slowly went closer to listen. Elena gave me a look but then she joined me to eavesdrop.

" Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the..."woo woo." But, if you do, then...okay. I'm 's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this, knowing that Elena's in the kitchen listening to my every word. Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now. Okay?" Caroline finished. " Okay, Emily and Elena come on. We're done." Me and Elena entered the room smiling innocently. " There is just way too much drama in this room. So, what do you guys wanna do? I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?" Caroline suggested.

" Great joke, Care." I said but then I realized that she wasn't joking. " Are you serious?"

" I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie said nervously. She was right!

" I agree with Bonnie."

" Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." Caroline said.

We went to Elena's room to do the séance because I didn't want to do it my room. I could never sleep in that room again if we did it. I was terrified and I had a feeling that something is going to go wrong. We sat down in the ground and we put candles on the ground.

" What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

" I don't know." Elena replied. To say the truth I never had more doubts in my life. I was so scared!

" Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breath. Bonnie. Call to her." Caroline instructed us. I followed her instructions.

" Emily, you there?" Bonnie said.

" Bonnie, I'm right next to you." I replied impulsively not thinking twice.

" She's not talking to you." Elena informed me.

" Oh, right! I forgot!" I said face palming myself.

" Really? "Emily, you there?" That's all you got? Come on." Caroline said.

" Fine, geez. Emily Bennett. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." Bonnie said and the candles flared stronger. i jumped from fear. This thing is really creeping me out.

" Did that just..." Me and Elena said in sync.

" Yeah, it just happened." Caroline assured us.

" It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie said ignoring the truth.

" Denial!" I said.

" Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her. Emily Bennett, if you're among us, show us another sign." Care said. Nothing happened. Maybe Bonnie was right, it was just the air conditioning.

" See? It's not working." Bonnie said. but after she said that the window burst open. Now, I'm freaked out like a lot. " I can't, I'm done." Bonnie threw the necklace on the ground next to the candles making them blow out which scared the hell out of everybody. " Get the light. Please, get the light!" I got up and went for the light. I turned it one and sighed in relief.

" You guys, the necklace. It's gone." Bonnie informed us.

" Wait, what!" I said alarmed. Everyone looked around but the necklace wasn't there.

" Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back." Elena said to Caroline.

" What? Well, I didn't take it. What? What happened?" Caroline defended herself.

" I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy, are you home?" Elena walked out of the room to look if Jer is home. While the three of us looked for the necklace. Bonnie went to the bathroom.

" Bonnie?" I said confused.

" Guys.." Bonnie entered the room and the door slammed shut. " You guys open the door! Help me!"

" Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie?" I screamed panicked.

" Bonnie!" Caroline screamed. I went to the door and pounded in it and tried to opened but we couldn't.

" Try the other door. I'll check the hallway." Elena said and she and Care went their way.

" Bonnie! Bonnie!" I still screamed. I saw that had no effect and I was about to kick the door when the door suddenly opened. Bonnie had her hand on her head and she slowly put them down. I froze suprised and slowly put my foot down and looked at Bonnie and she was fine. Like nothing happened. I didn't talk at all, I was still shocked.

" What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked coming in the room with Caroline.

" I'm fine." Bonnie assured her but I felt something was off with her.

" were totally faking it." Caroline said angry.

" Caroline, come on." Elena said to Bonnie.

" No! You scared the hell out of me." Caroline told Bonnie.

" Bonnie?" I asked. There was something off.

" I'm fine." She tried to assure me. Bonnie rushed to go out of the room and the three of us followed her. We were walking downstairs.

" I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline was still pissed with Bonnie.

" Are you okay?" Elena asked Bonnie.

" I must go." Bonnie replied. Who says " I must go." in 21th century?

" She's leaving.I'm leaving." Caroline said.

" You guys can't leave." Elena said.

" I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline replied to Elena.

" Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Bonnie said. Then when it hit me! Emily was in Bonnie's body.

" Where are you going?" Elena asked.

" Back to where it all began." She replied.

" Elena! Emily is in her body." I informed Elena.

" I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." Emily said.

" Wait!" I screamed but it was too late Emily left. i rushed to the door and tried to open it but it couldn't open.

" What's happening?" Caroline asked.

" I don't know. The door, it's not..." I replied but the door opened. Jer walked in and we all screamed a lot leaving Jer really confused.

" What the hell?" Jeremy asked.

" I'm outta here." Caroline said leaving the house. Elena grabbed her phone and called Stefan.

* * *

><p>Me and Elena arrived in the church ruins and saw BonnieEmily, Stefan and Damon. Damon was impaled on a tree barnch. Ouch! That must hurt. Stefan went to pull Damon off the tree branch.

" It hurts. This is why I feed on people." Damon said to Stefan.

" Stefan." Emily said.

" Hello, Emily." Stefan greeted her.

" These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Emily said. Evil? What did she mean with that?

" What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked.

" Emily. I swear to God, I'll make you regret this." Damon said to her luckily.

" I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily ignored Damon.

" Them? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" Stefan asked.

" What does it matter?" Damon asked.

" Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan said to Emily.

" To save her, I had to save them." Emily informed him.

" You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked shocked.

" With one, comes all." Emily replied.

" I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon said. I could feel jealousy all over my body but I shrugged it off.

" I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Stefan said to Damon.

" The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon said.

" Damon, you can't do this." Stefan warned him.

" Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war deserve whatever they get." Damon said.

" 27 vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." Stefan said.

" This town deserves this."

" You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago."

" There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

" Things are different now." Emily said.

" Don't do this." Damon begged her.

" I can't free them. I won't. Incendia!" Emily said. And a fire appeared creating a wall between us and Emily.

" No! No please." Damon begged.

" Bonnie!" Me and Elena screamed.

" No!"Damon yelled but it was too late.

Emily threw the necklace into the air, and it exploded above them. Emily finally left Bonnie's body, and looked around in horror, having no idea what had just occurred. Damon was furious and he vamp-sped towards Bonnie he bit Bonnie and fed on her. Me and Elena yelled in fear, and Stefan rushed over to pull Damon off of her. He knelt next to her and checked her pulse. Tears were in my eyes.

" She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan informed us. I looked up and saw Damon who was looking at me.I looked away and saw that Stefan bit his wrist and gave it to Bonnie. She began to heal.

" Her neck, it's healing." Elena said in shock.

* * *

><p>We were talking with Bonnie. She was in shock.<p>

" I don't understand, Elena, what happened to me? He attacked me, and his face was like..." Bonnie explained to us.

" How do you feel? Are you okay?" I asked her.

" I''m fine. It's just this blood. I don't..." Bonnie replied. Stefan came towards us and Bonnie suddenly was scared of him.

" I''m not gonna hurt you." Stefan assured her.

" What's going on, guys?" Bonnie asked.

" We'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here. Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. He's not going to hurt you. Come on. Come on." I replied to her. I led Bonnie to the car and let Elena and Stefan to talk. Me and Bonnie got in and none of us talked at all. We waited for Elena to come and we headed home. When we arrived, we explained Bonnie everything and the three of us began to cry. After we explained her, we decided to sleep because it was a long day and a horrible one may I add.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter took me more time because of school. I hope you enjoy it and see you in the next chapter.<strong>

**Love you guys**


	10. The Turning Point

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I JUST OWN EMILY GILBERT.**

* * *

><p>I walked out of my room and saw Elena looking Jer in his room. She looked like a stalker.<p>

" What were you doing there?" I asked her.

" Jeremy got his sketch pad out." Elena replied. I looked at her in disbelief.

" Elena, it's not the time to joke around."

" I'm not joking. He really did." I gasped in shocked.

" Okay. Have you talked to Stefan?" I asked her making my way to the stairs. She followed me.

" No, I haven't." She replied. and we walked downstairs.

" If you don't, I'm going to the boarding house to tell him to stay." I said to her. She gave me a look but then we walked downstairs and saw Jenna.

" Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." Elena informed Jenna. Jenna looked at us in disbelief.

" You're kidding?" Jenna asked shocked.

" Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away." Elena told us. I nodded in agreement.

" Psychology major. Check that!" Jenna said and Elena looked at her phone.

" You and Stefan? Update?" Jenna asked Elena.

" He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away." Elena replied buttoning her jacket.

" Where is he going?" Jenna asked her.

" I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary." Elena replied and she opened the door and the three of us walked out of the house.

" Yours leaves, mine returns." Jenna informed us.

" Wait, the Scum Fell?" I asked.

" He's back." Me and Elena groaned. I hate that guy so much. " I didn't let him pass the front door."

" I hope you slammed in his face." I said to Jenna.

" Ah, medium slam." She told me.

" Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even aloud to watch the news." Elena told her.

" Exactly. No more Logan "Scum" Fell." Jenna agreed with us.

* * *

><p>Me and Elena were walking with Bonnie in the hall when we saw Matt and Caroline acting all cute and adorable.<p>

" Did I miss something?" Elena asked. I think she was weirded out by them.

" They've been hanging out." Bonnie replied.

" Kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena asked us.

" No, not at all. They look so cute and adorable." I commented. Caroline and Matt walked away.

" She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon." Bonnie said and I scoffed when she mentioned Damon's name but they didn't notice.

" Yeah, how are you doing with all that?" I asked Bonnie trying not to think that gorgeous man. Emily, snap out of it!

" I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful." She replied and I furrowed in confusion.

" You're grateful to Damon because he attacked you?" I asked looking if Bonnie is okay.

" To Stefan. He saved my life and… Have you seen him?" Bonnie directed the question to Elena. Elena removed her scarf and went by her locker. She opened it. She threw her bag and her scarf in the locker.

" Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone." She replied while I rolled my eyes.

" Come on, Elena. He won't leave without saying goodbye." I told her. Elena was retrieving her books.

" Yes, he would. He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that."

" So, what are you gonna do?" Bonnie asked. Elena closed her locker.

" What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is." Elena replied.

" Elena, who cares that you're being selfish. It's love, it doesn't matter. You in my opinion, should get your ass to the boarding house and tell him that you want him to stay. That you want to be with him." I told her. We started to walk towards our class. No one talked and Elena didn't reply, I think she was thinking about what I said. I'm a genius.

" Maybe it's for the best." Bonnie said. And in that moment me and Elena stopped and we looked at her. Can't she see that I was trying to something else.

" What? Why?" Elena asked.

" I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?" Bonnie replied and then suddenly a banner fell down in front of us. It said " The Promise of The Future."

" Did you just…?" Elena asked Bonnie.

" No, I swear." Bonnie replied. Elena sighed and then she hit the banner and then walked away.

" Someone is feisty today." I joked and Bonnie let out a chuckle.

" Emily, I didn't do it." Bonnie said.

" I know. Come on, we need to go to class." We rushed towards the class.

* * *

><p>I was walking out of the school when I saw Caroline.<p>

" Care, wait up!" I shouted and she waited for me. " What's up?"

" Nothing." She replied and there was a grin in her face.

" What's up with you and Matt?" I asked winking my eyebrows and Caroline rolled her eyes.

" We've been hanging out." She replied with a smile.

" Oh, you're using "we" word." I smiled at her.

" Yeah, Em. I used the word "we" and you should use the word "we" too with someone." I groaned.

" Emily Gilbert is closed for business for the moment."

" I know there is someone you like. I can see it in your face." I couldn't say to Caroline that I have a crush on her vampire ex-boyfriend.

" Yeah, it's Puck from Glee. He just got me with that mohawk." I sad in a dreamy voice.

" I'll figure it out sooner or later But, I have to go now. See ya!"

" Bye!" We walked away from each-other.

* * *

><p>I arrived home and saw Jenna in the living room watching TV. I joined her.<p>

" How's school?" She asked.

" Same old, same old. Btw, I have this new teacher who is totally hot and dreamy. I kinda like him but he could work for you." Jenna let out a chuckle.

" Let me guess, Alaric Saltzman."

" How did you know?" I asked her.

" Well, I kinda hung out with him." She replied. " I have a question. I never have the time to ask you. What happened to that dreamy guy you met in the beginning of the year?"

" Oh, that guy." I said kind of trying to change the subject.

" That guy? What happened? You never told me if you saw him again."

" Oh, I saw him many times. He's Stefan's brother, Damon." She gasped in shock.

" Elena told me that he dated Caroline for a while." I nodded. She let out a chuckle. " And I thought that I had bad kuck finding a guy." I smaked her arm.

" I found a guy." She raised an eyebrow. " He's Puck from Glee. Just looking at him, gives me shivers."

" You are in a love with a fictional character from a TV-Show. Unbelievable."

" Hey! It's not my fault that I'm attracted to him." Jenna laughed at me.

* * *

><p>We were in the career fair. I was walking with Jenna when I saw Caroline and I went over ti her.<p>

" Hey!" I greeted,

" Hey!" She greeted me back. " Where is Elena?"

" I don't know and she is driving me crazy. I'm trying to get her and Stefan together but she is too stubborn. She keeps ignoring me and saying that she can't be selfish. If I was her and if there was a nice guy like Stefan who wants me, I'll probably be in his bed by now." Caroline laughed and we walked a little and we spotted Elena and Matt talking. Caroline's face changed from happy to sad.

" Hey, Care! Don't be upset. They're just friends and they're talking and it's not a big thing to talk. Okay? " I assured her.

" How do you know that, Em? He clearly has feelings for her and he just likes me."

" If he doesn't want you than it's his lost. He yet doesn't know how a good person you are." In a sudden someone grabbed me and pulled me away from Caroline. I looked and it was Jenna. I waved at Caroline and she waved back in confusion.

" Hide me." Jenna told me.

" From who?" I asked.

" The "Scum" Fell." She replied. And we walked and found Elena and Stefan. We approached them.

" Hide me." She told them too.

" I thought I was the one to hide you." I said.

" What's going on?" Elena asked.

" The Scum Fell has landed." She replied.

" I should go home and grab a knife or a bat to kill him. Depends on my mood." I told them and Jenna laughed.

" Logan's here." Elena said.

" Wait, Logan Fell?" Stefan asked suprised. Me and Jenna nodded our heads and Stefan left the classroom to go to the hall and Elena followed him. Me and Jenna followed Elena and we saw Logan approaching us.

" Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan asked.

" It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna replied.

" Um, Elena, why don't you, Emily and Jenna go somewhere else?" Stefan told Elena. What the hell was going on?

" Let's go." Elena said and grabbed me and Jenna's hands. I was confused. What was happening? After walking for a while, we stopped at another part of the school.

" When Logan came to the house, what did he say?" Elena asked Jenna.

" Fake flattery. Stupid, dimpled grin. Puppy dog eyes." Jenna joked around.

" I'm serious, Jenna. How did he act? What did he say?" Elena asked her.

" He was the usual Logan, was charming, a little more manic than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in." Jenna replied. Why did he want to get inside so bad? And why the hell was he convincing her? I looked at Elena.

" Ok, listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like ever!" She told Jenna. Then, it hit me. He is a vampire. I looked at elan shocked and she understood my face expression and she nodded. Thne the door opened and we looked and it was .

" Hey Emily, Elena. Jenna." He greeted all of us.

" Hi Mr. Saltzman." Me and Elena greeted back.

" Yeah, I was hoping to see you tonight." flirted with Jenna. Aww, cute.

" Career night is the new bowling." Jenna said to him and Alaric laughed. That wasn't funny in my opinion. Then I noticed that me and Elena were interrupting them.

" Ok, um, excuse us." I said grabbing Elena's hand and leaving. After we walked away, I faced her.

" I can't believe he is a vampire. I don't get it. How?" I said.

" Come, we have to find Stefan and ask him." She told me and we walked away to find Stefan.

* * *

><p>We walked out of the school and looked around for Stefan. We finally spotted him leaning against the railing. We approached him as he was hanging up the phone. Elena crossed her arms over her chest like a bossy-pants she is.<p>

" So. Anything you'd like to share?" Elena asked Stefan. Stefan told us all the story how Logan was killed by Damon but he had vampire blood in his system so he became a vampire. We entered the school and Matt came towards us.

" Hey." He greeted. Elena stopped him.

" Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?" Elena asked him.

" Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home." He replied and I just froze and Matt left us.

" Em, are u okay?" Elena asked. What if he hurts her or even kills her? Stefan started to walk away from us.

" Stay here." He demanded us. Elena turned to me.

" Em?"

" What if he hurts her or kills her? I can't lose her, Elena. She is my best friend and I can''t even imagine my life-" Tears satrted to come from my eyes. Elena pulled me in hug.

" Stefan will find her and will bring Caroline home save. Think positive!"

" If he just lays a finger on Care, I'm going to stake him myself. That scum bucket." Elena chuckled and we pulled away from the hug.

* * *

><p>I was waiting with Elena for Stefan to come. When we saw him, I rushed over to him and Elena followed me.<p>

" Is she okay? Did he hurt her?" I asked panicked.

" She's ok. I took her home. She was shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else." He informed and I sighed in relief.

" Where's Logan?" Elena asked.

" Damon's dealing with him." He replied.

" As in..?" I asked and Stefan nodded at me.

" You saw what happened tonight, right? I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?" Stefan asked Elena.

" Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan. Come on. I'll, uh, we'll give you a ride." Elena replied.

" Uh, I can get home." Stefan told us.

" We know."

" All right. That would be nice." Stefan finally agreed and we left.

* * *

><p>I was driving the car while Elena was in the passenger seat and Stefan was in the back.<p>

" Thanks, guys. See ya!" Stefan said and got out the car.

" Bye, Stef!" I turned to Elena. " Get your ass to him, okay? On a count of three." But before I could say one Elena got out the car and went to him. I started the engine and drove home. I walked home and saw Jeremy watching TV.

" Hey, Jer!"

" Hey, Em." He said bored.

" You sound bored."

" I am."

" Okay so I'm an awesome sister, I have an idea. Let's do "The Funky Ice-Creams."" I suggested. He smiled at me. When we I was 12 and Jeremy was 10, we were so bored and we didn't know what to do. Elena was out with mom and dad and it was just me and him home. So, an idea came to me. To mix our ice-creams with everything. So we did and we put some weird stuffs and it tasted really bad. But, then we threw that and we began to put chocolates and candies. It tasted so good and it was like a tradition. Just me and him. Jer came up with the name. I don't even know how he came with that. We haven't done this for a long time. Me and Jer grabbed the ice-cream and we started to do the magic that we usually do. After that we sat on the couch and we began to see Glee while eating it. I had to convice Jer to watch it with me. We were watching the episode "Wheels." We were watching a scene with Quinn and Puck. They started to food fight but was interrupted by Finn.

" This Quinn girl is hot." Jer said.

" Puck is hot too. Just look at him, he makes me drool." He laughed at me.

" How come this Finn guy doesn't even notice?" I shrugged.

" Finn is a really good guy and the way Quinn told him that she's pregnant, i think even I bought it until I found out Puck is. And to say the truth, he is totally distracted with Rachel."

" Rachel?"

" That short girl who has an amazing voice." After Glee ended, we finished our ice-creams too. Jeremy went upstairs to sleep while I cleaned the things. I was about to go upstairs to sleep when my phone rang. I looked to see who it was. Elena. I picked it up.

" Elena? What's up?" I asked her.

" Come and get me please." She told me and she looked like she was crying.

" Elena, are you crying?" I asked.

" Yes! Come and hurry Em." I grabbed my keys and walked out of the house. I got in the car and started the engine.

" Elena, what happened?" I asked her.

" We look like Katherine." She replied to me.

" Wait, what?"

" Like we were triplets, it's creepy. You have no idea. She looks more like you because of the hair."

" I'm coming. Wait for me." I hanged up and drove as fast as I could. I can't believe it! Stefan dated Elena because she looked exactly like Katherine. And all that moments that I had with Damon. That almost-kiss, the dances and the looks he gave to me. He was looking Katherine, not me. Now, I know that I'm so stupid. I just can't believe it. How can I look like her? Then I noticed a man in the middle of the road. I slammed my breaks but the person hit my windshield. My car flipped and I tried to get out but I was stuck in my seat. I struggled a lot and tried to to get out but it was too hard. I looked at my broken window and saw the man that I hit getting back up like nothing happened. He is a vampire and I gasped in shock. The man started to approach me and I let out a scream...

* * *

><p><strong>So, guys you could see that I didn't bring Elena with Damon and Emily. So in the next chapter we will see that Damon and Emily will bond. I'm so excited and I just can't hide it! See you in the next chapter...<strong>


	11. Bloodlines

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I JUST OWN EMILY GILBERT.**

* * *

><p>The man I hit got up and started to approach me. I let out a scream. the vampire was so close but then he disappeared. I furrowed my brows in confusion and someone appeared in my window. I jumped and just to see Damon. I sighed in relief.<p>

" How ya doing in there?" He asked.

" Damon!" I said happy for him finding me.

" You look stuck."

" Well, I'm stuck. It's my seat belt. I can't get it."

" Shh Shh Shh. Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof. " I put my hands on the roof. " Just like ready? 1, 2, 3." I nodded my head and Damon helped me. " I got you." He picked me up. " Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?" He asked but I couldn't even reply. I just nodded my head like a stupid person. He put me down but I didn't have any strength to stand, I was about to fall but Damon caught me before I fell to the ground. " Whoa, you're fading fast, Emily. Emily, look at me." He grabbed my face and all I could do is to stare at his beautiful blue eyes. " Focus. Look at me. Okay"

" I look like her..." That was all I could say. I felt my eyes slowly closing.

" What?" I heard Damon say and then I blacked out. I could fell him picking me up in bridal style.

* * *

><p>I woke up and I felt like I was moving. Wait, since when does my bed move? I opened my eyes more and then I saw Damon driving a car.<p>

" Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" He said to me with a smirk in his face. Suprise, suprise!

" Morning. Where are we?" I asked looking around. We definitely weren't in Mystic Falls.

" Georgia." He replied.

" Wait, what?! Georgia? This isn't the time to make jokes, Damon!"

" Seriously, we're—we're in Georgia. How ya feeling?" He asked.

" I-I.." He interrupted me.

" There's no broken bones. I checked." he said and his smirk grew bigger. I gave him a glare.

" But my car... there was a man... I hit a man. But then he got up, and...-who was that?" I asked.

" That's what I would like to know." He replied. I looked for my phone but I couldn't find it. " Looking for this." I looked at him and he was holding my phone. I tried to get but I couldn't. " You know, Elena and Caroline won't stop calling you."

" OK. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car!"

" Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep." Damon pulled over his car and I got out. When I got out I felt my body go limb quickly. Damon rushed and caught me before I fell. I looked at him strangely and I was suprised that he cared.

" I'm fine. We have to go back." I told him.

" Oh come on. Look. We've already come this far..."

" Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping." To tell you the truth I was being kind of a Drama Queen.

" That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?"

" Okay, then. But nobody knows where I am. I can't do this."

" Well, Emily without your magical little necklace," I looked at my neck and saw that my necklace was missing. It must have fallen when I flipped my car. " I can make you so agreeable. For every thing." At the last part he winked and I just rolled my eyes. My phone started to ring.

" Mmm. It's your sister. I'll take it." He picked it up. " Emily's phone..!" I heard my sister's angry voice.

" Emily? She's right here. And she's okay. She wants to talk to you." He informed and I nodded my head. I got the phone and started to speak with her.

" Emily! Oh My God, are u okay?" I heard Elena's worried voice.

" I'm fine. I had an accident but Damon saved me." I replied to her looking at Damon.

" Where are you? Me and Stefan are coming to get you." She said and I looked at Damon. He shook his head telling me to not tell her.

" Oh Stefan, the guy who forgot to tell you that we look like his ex-girlfriend. No, thank you." Damon let out a chuckle.

" Emily! Don't be like this."

" Elena, I'm being like this because I'm full of it. You know what Damon will bring me home safe. Don't worry. Just tell Jenna that I'm staying at Care's and tell Care something else and not to call me. Okay?"

" Em, I have to tell you something important!"

" You can tell me when I come home. So, bye!" I hanged up the phone and gave it to Damon. " So where are we exactly?"

" A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Elena. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!" He told me and his idea wad great. I really needed a time-out.

" Am I gonna be safe with you?" I asked him.

" Yes."

" You promise not to compel me?"

" Yes."

" Can I trust you?"

" Yes for now." He replied and I rolled my eyes. Damon opened the door for me and I got in and then he closed it. Then he walked to the driver's seat and sat. After a while, I remembered that I was driving a car when I had the accident.

" So, where's my car?" I asked him.

" I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it." He replied. Jenna and Elena are so going to kill me.

" What about that man in the road? I think he was a vampire, was he?" I asked him.

" From what I could tell, yeah..."

" You didn't know him?"

" If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill." Damon pulled his car to a bar.

" Where are we? You brought me to a bar? Damon, I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in."

" Sure they will." Damon said then I remembered that he can compel people. We got out a car and entered the bar. The place was empty. There was a tall woman cleaning the bar. She looked up and went towards us.

" No. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie." She said and grabbed Damon's face and started to kiss him passionately. I felt kind of jealous so I looked away. Finally, they pulled apart and I looked at them. Damon had that smirk on his face like usually. He came to me and pulled me towards the woman.

" Bree, this is Emily. Emily, this is Bree." He introduced us and we shook our hands.

* * *

><p>We were at the bar and Bree was pouring shouts.<p>

" Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" Bree shouted while pouring shots. " Drink up!" She and Damon drank their shots. " Ahh. Whoo! So, how'd he rope you in?" She asked me pouring me a shot.

" I'm not roped in. My sister is dating his-" Bree interrupted me.

" Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." She told me smiling and then she poured me more alcohol.

" Okay, then. So, how did you two meet?" I asked.

" College." Bree replied.

" You went to college?" I asked Damon shocked.

" I've been on a college campus, yes." He replied smirking.

" So predictable!" I said to him.

" About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." Bree told me.

" She is a witch." Damon whispered to me.

" Changed my world, you know." She said.

" I rocked your world." Damon said smirking and I rolled my eyes.

" He is good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe." Bree said and then she turned to Damon.

" I'm going to get my phone. Okay?" I said to him getting up from the sit. " I won't try to escape." I went out of the bar and went to his car. I got my phone and called Jenna.

" Hi, Jenna. I'm so sorry." I apologized to her.

" Where are you? Why didn't you call?" She asked.

" I thought Elena told you. I went to Care's to stay for a while but I was so tired and fell asleep. And then in the morning, I quickly went to school." I lied.

" Are you okay?" She asked me.

" Yeah, I'm okay. See ya!" I hanged up. I was about to go inside when my phone started to ring. It was Elena.

" What do you want?" I asked her.

" Just tell me where you are." She replied.

" No, Elena. And don't worry I'm okay and Damon promised me that he won't hurt me."

" Emily, you have to come home. It's really important!"

" It can wait. When I come home, you will tell me. Okay? So, for now bye." I hanged up and turned around. Just to face Damon.

" Are u okay?" He asked me.

" Yeah, it's just Elena. I told her may times for not to worry but she won't give up." I replied.

" Are you hungry?" He asked and I nodded. " Good I ordered for both of us." We got inside and Bree gave us hamburgers and fries.

" Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine... does that make me part vampire?" I asked him. I was weirded out that I looked like Katherine but I for got to mention to him.

" Vampires can't procreate." He replied and ate a fry." But, we love to try." He winked at me.

" Ew, I'm eating Damon." I said disgusted.

" No, if you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned." He explained to me. I removed my pickled. " Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you? " He said taking my pickles.

" How can you even eat? Because you are practically dead."

" It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally. " He replied.

" This nice act. Is any of it real?" I asked him but we were interrupted by Bree.

" Here you go." Bree gave Damon a beer.

" You know what, give me one too." I said.

" There you go." Bree gave me a beer. Me and Damon clinked our bottles and then started to drink it.

* * *

><p>In the evening, the bar was full of people and many people were doing shots.<p>

" Ready... Go!" Bree called out. I downed mine quickly and put my shot glass onto the bar. Then I did a happy dance.

" That's 3!" I said and turned to Damon. " Aw, do you need a bib?" I pouted.

" Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." He said then he chuckled.

" You're just jealous." He rolled his eyes. " Whatever. All right. Who's next? Another round, Bree. "

" Honey, you should be on the floor!" A woman said to me and I turned to her.

" I am not even drunk. My tolerance is, like, way up here." I jumped to tell how high my tolerance is.

" All right. Here you go." Bree said pouring more shouts.

I was drinking and Damon was somewhere with Bree. When some hot guy came to order drinks and he looked at me while I ignored his face.

" I've never seen a pretty face like this." He complimented while I rolled my eyes.

" That pick-up line is so overused, you know?" I said to him finally looking at him.

" Someone has a sharp tongue. I like girls like that." He said coming closer. " My name is Chad. Yours?" Before I could reply, someone interrupted me.

" Not interested." Damon said behind me. I smiled because that what I was saying. " Go now." Chad left while I turned around to face Damon. When I did our faces were inches away and I felt my heart beating fast. I moved a little but my heart was beating still fast.

" Thanks." I said to him.

" Does your heart always beat this fast or is it me that makes it to beat this fast?" He said with a smirk on his face. I didn't know what to say, he left me speechless.

" Every time I deal with jerks like that guy." I lied. What was I thinking? That was the worst lie I've ever told someone and I say pretty stupid lies.

" Oh, I think you're lying."

" Nah-Nah. I'm not." He moved closer to me.

" Mmm." He nodded his head. I sighed.

" I'm not."

" Mhm." I hate when people do this to me and I rolled my eyes.

'' You're really annoying, don't you know that?" I said.

" You're the one to talk." I hit his arm.

" I am not! Take that back!"

" Make me." This time he came closer, my heart started beat a little more. I was lost in his blue eyes and I leaned in. The alcohol is winning. My lips were about to press his when my phone started to ring. I looked away and grabbed my phone. it was Jenna and I turned around

" Hello, Emily?" She said but I barely listened to her.

" Hey, Jenna. What's up?" I asked.

" Where are you?" she asked me.

" Wait, Jenna I can't hear you." I stood up and turned to see Damon wasn't there. That's when I saw him with Bree. I felt so jealous. One moment he was with me and now he is with someone else. I sighed.

" Emily, are you there?" I heard Jenna's voice.

" Jenna, wait!" I said and went to the door to exit the bar.

" Emily, are you in a bar?" She asked. " Where exactly are you?" Before I could answer, I tripped and fell. I dropped my phone too. I got up and I got my phone.

" Hello?" I said but before Jenna could answer someone covered my mouth. The person dragged me and I tried to get away from his grip but he was too strong. I still kept trying.

" You don't give up easily, don't you?" He whispered in my ear. He left me hanging on a tank.

" Why the hell are you doing this?" I asked him and punched him. Just when he showed me his vampire face. I gasped and moved away from him. I should have figured that before. The man disappeared and then Damon appeared.

" Damon, no!" I yelled but then the man started to hit Damon with a wooden plank. I quickly jumped down from the tank and went towards them.

" What the hell?!" Damon yelled in pain. The man started to pour gasoline all over Damon.

" No!" I screamed coming closer to them. I tried to attack the man but he pushed me and I fell in the ground.

" Who are you?" Damon asked the man.

" That's perfect! You have no idea." The man replied to Damon. i got up.

" What are you talking about? What did he do?" I asked him.

" He killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!" The man said. That wasn't a suprise.

" Nothing." Damon replied.

" Can someone help me with this story?" I asked.

" My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" The man said. He started to hit Damon with a bat.

" Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend. She told my sister about you. She told her you are a human but you definitely aren't." I said.

" If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever."

" She loved you. She said that, "When it's real, you can't walk away.""

" Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make."

" Don't. Don't, please, don't hurt him—" The man lighted a match.

" I'm doing you a favor."

" Lexi loved you! And she was good! And that means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please." The man looked at me for a second and then he grabbed Damon and threw him against a building but then he stopped attacking Damon.

" Thank." I said to the man.

" It wasn't for you." He said and with that he left. I rushed to Damon's side and helped him to get up.

" You okay?" I asked him.

" Yeah, I'm fine. You?" He asked me.

" I'm okay. Can we go home now?" I said to him. He nodded.

" Meet me in the car, I have something to do before we leave." He walked in the bar when I went towards his car. I got in and waited for him. I can't believe this is the second time I almost kissed him. I just hope he doesn't mention it at all. I sighed and looked away. After awhile Damon came and he got in.

" Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded my head. He started the engine and we drove off.

* * *

><p>We were on the road and then I turned to Damon.<p>

" So, why did you bring me with you?" I asked him.

" Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Emily. You should give yourself more credit!" He replied.

" I know that I'm awesome. But, seriously?"

" You were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like. And, I knew it would piss off Stefan. And... you're not the worst company in the world, Emily."

" I used to be more fun."

" You did okay." He said and I smiled.

" I saved your life!"

" I know."

" And don't you forget it!" I said smiling. He chuckled. " Btw, thanks for saving my life too. You know the car accident. I will be dead right now, if you didn't help me."

" You're welcome." He smirked.

" Wow, you can't stay a second without smirking?" He smirked again. I shook my head.

" And, you can't stay a second without talking?" I gave him a glare.

" Shut up! And I don't talk that much." He gave me the look "Are you serious?". I rolled my eyes. " Okay, I talk a lot, that's my nature. If it bugs, you can just walk away."

" Who said that it does?" I smiled at him and then I looked at the road. Still smiling.

* * *

><p>Damon dropped me off in the boarding house while he went to the Grill. I opened the door and walked in the living room just to see Elena and Stefan cuddling. I frowned<p>

" Ew! Get a room!" I said in disgust. Elena jumped from the couch and ran towards me. She jumped to hug me and I almost fell. She pulled apart.

" Did he hurt you?" She asked looking at me.

" No, not all but I lost my necklace because of the necklace. But don't worry, I'm fine. Hey, Stef!" I replied and then I greeted Stefan.

" Hey, Emily!" Stefan greeted me.

" We have to tell you something important." Elena said.

" Are you pregnant?" I asked tilting my head. Elena gave me a glare " Oh right, I forgot that vampires can't procreate."

" Emily, it's really important. You have no idea!" Elena told me. She was scaring me.

" Elena, you're scaring me."

" Come on." She said grabbing my hand and we went to Stefan's room with Stefan. When I saw Stefan's bed, I jumped in it. I was so tired.

" Are you drunk?" Elena asked.

" No. I'm just tired. You know what, I'm going to sleep. You can tell me tomorrow." I replied closing mu eyes.

" Emily, get up!" Elena told me sternly. I rolled my eyes and got up and walked over to them. I decided to sit on one of the chairs so did Elena and Stefan.

" First question. Why didn't you tell us that we look like that slut that played with you and your brother?" I asked Stefan. Elena hit me in the arm. " Ouch!"

" I'm going to kill Damon for giving you alcohol." Elena said. I stock out my tongue while Elena shook her head in disbelief. " You're acting like a kid!"

" I have to live while I am young, you silly!" I said but Elena just gave me a glare. " I'm shutting my mouth." Elena sighed in relief.

" Emily, I have to tell you that we met in May 23rd." Stefan began but I stopped him.

" Wait, what?!" I practically shouted.

" That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge." Stefan said.

" You were there?" I asked him.

" Every couple of years I come back here, to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you two." Stefan told me. While tears came from my eyes and Elena held my hand to comfort me.

" Oh my god. When we woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how we got out of the car. They said it was a miracle." I said shocked.

" I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't- I couldn't save them. When I pulled you two out, I looked at your face. You both looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you both. I learned everything that I could about you. But, I looked at Elena more because she had many things in common with I saw that you two were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, but, guys, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you two were so sad. " Stefan told us. I whipped my tears with my other hand.

" Why do we look like her?" I asked him.

" Emily, we're adopted." Elena replied and I jumped from my chair.

" No, that's not true!" I said.

" It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth." Stefan explained.

" How do you know all this?" I asked him.

" Your birth certificate from the city records. It says Elena Gilbert and Emily Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant." He replied to me.

" What else do you know?" I asked him.

" For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine...Listen to me, it doesn't matter. None of you are like her. Trust me." He replied. Suddenly, I wrapped my arms around Elena and so did she.

* * *

><p>Me and Elena walked in our house when Jenna turned around.<p>

" I don't set a lot of rules, Emily. Not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that." She told me.

" Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies." I snapped and made my way to the stairs.

" Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything." Jenna said getting up and following is to the staircase,

" Okay... Question: are we adopted? We trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell us?" Elena finally told her.

" I thought we were closer than that." I used Jenna's words against her. Jenna froze shocked.

" Guys, I didn't—they asked me not to" Jenna said.

" We don't want to hear it." Elena told her sternly and both of us walked to my bedroom. I locked the door because I knew that both of us just wanted to cry in this moment. Elena sat on the my bed and she started to cry. I went by her side wrapping my arms around her and crying with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. I didn't have much time because I had many exams so I needed to concentrate on school. So, here is the update. Hope you all enjoy it!<strong>


	12. Unpleasantville

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I JUST OWN EMILY GILBERT!**

* * *

><p>I was with Jeremy downstairs. He was sketching while I was studying Biology. The doorbell rang.<p>

" Not it!" I said quick not taking my eyes off the book. Jeremy groaned.

" I always lose!" Jeremy said getting up.

" Can't help that I am awesome!" Jeremy let out a chuckle and went to open the door.

" Hey. It's gonna be $22." I heard the pizza man say.

" Guys, I need the money! Uh, here. Come in. Just put it on the table." Jeremy said.

" Elena will give it to you!" I shouted from the kitchen. Jeremy came back while Elena came downstairs and payed the pizza guy. She closed the door and came with the pizza in the dining room. I closed my Biology book.

" Finally, I'm starving!" I said opening the box. Me and Jer were about to get our slices.

" Wait, til I get the plates!" Elena said and me and Jer exchanged looks and grabbed the slice. And started to eat it. Elena turned around with her plates just to see me and Jer. She rolled her eyes. Me and Jer chuckled.

* * *

><p>" Emily, wake up!" Elena said to me shaking me to wake up. I opened my eyes and looked at Elena. " We have school. Come on!"<p>

" Okay!" I said and got up from my bed. Elena left my room. I walked to my closet and grabbed some clothes. After I got dressed, Elena came in my room with a necklace.

" Here, it has vervain!" She handed me the necklace. It was more beautiful than the last one.

" It's beautiful!" I told Elena. " Say Stefan thanks."

" In fact, it's from Damon." Elena informed me. A sweet smile appeared on my face. I looked up and saw Elena who had one of her eyebrows raised.

" What?"

" What happened with you and Damon in the Georgia?" She asked.

" Nothing." I replied. She was still unconvinced. " Can't a girl be a friend with a guy?"

" But, the guy is a psychopath." She replied and I rolled my eyes.

" Just forget about him. Did you gave Jeremy and Jenna something with vervain?"

" Yeah, I gave Jenna a perfume and I gave Jeremy a bracelet."

" Okay, how about Care?" She handed me a necklace." Come on. We need to go." I left the room with Elena following me behind.

* * *

><p>Me, Elena and Caroline were out in the front yard of the school. Caroline was looking at the necklace that we gave to her.<p>

" It's so pretty. Thank you. God, it'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?" Caroline asked us.

" No occasion. Just a little friend gift." I replied to her as we sat at a table.

" Lesbian friend necklace? Cause we're freaky like that?" Caroline said winking at us sarcastically. I winked at her too.

" You two are so weird." Elena said about me and Caroline. Me and Caroline chuckled. " Your friendship is important to us."

" Why are you two being so mushy?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

" Because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's ok." Elena replied to her.

" I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple times. That's it, but... I just feel like we've peeked as friends. This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?" Caroline explained.

" It's a little weird, but if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me." Elena told Caroline

" But it's all about you. Matt's not over you, and we all know it." I gave Caroline a look when she said that.

" I'm with Stefan now. Matt understands that. He knows he has to move on." Elena started to unwrap her sandwich but Caroline was still unconvinced.

" Caroline, you are amazing. And I told you this many times, if Matt doesn't want you. It's his lost." I told her and she smiled. She then looked at my neck.

" Where did you get that beautiful necklace?" Caroline asked. I didn't now what to say, I froze.

" Stefan gave it to her." Elena replied to her. Why didn't I think of that?

" why?" Caroline asked confused.

" Because me and Stefan are really getting along. He might look boring but he is so fun." I said while Elena glared at me when I said 'boring' while Caroline was holding a laugh.

* * *

><p>I was in the Grill with Elena and Bon-Bon. We told Bonnie that we were adopted and we have no idea who our birthparents are. She was shocked like we were. In middle of our conversation, I stopped talking and got lost in my thoughts. I was thinking about that vampire that I hit with my car. I really can't stop thinking about him. It was clearly a man. When i felt someone touching my back, it was Elena.<p>

" Come on, Em. We need to buy some accessories for our outfits." Elena reminded me.

" Oh, right. I'm so going to be a hot and badass Sandy." I said confidently, Elena and Bonnie smiled.

" You can't stop flattering yourself, can you?" Elena said.

" Can't help that I'm awesome." Elena and Bonnie laughed.

" Okay, guys. I'll pay the bill." Bonnie told us.

" Thanks, Bon-Bon. Caome on." I said grabbing Elena and we left.

* * *

><p>We were walking towards Jenna's car, she gave us hers because I crashed ours. My phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID but it was unknown. I picked it up.<p>

" Hello?" I greeted going closer to the car.

" Hello, Emily." The unknown male voice greeted. Who the hell is this creeper?

" Who the hell are you?" I asked. While Elena reached the car keys. She was going to drive the car.

" I would try to be nice with him. After all, you hit me with your car." The guys said and I froze. Elena looked at me confused why I froze. " Is that a new one?" My moth hanged up and I looked behind me. I saw a man with a hoodie and a phone approaching me and Elena.

" Elena, quick! Open the car!" I said panicked and Elena quickly opned the car.

" You got away from me. You won't next time" He told me. Me and Elena quickly got in the car and I hanged up. And Elena started the engine and sped off down the road.

" Emily, who was it?" Elena asked me. But, I didn't reply instantly. I just knew that he will show up. Sometimes I should really listen to my mind. " Emily?" Oh, right. Elena, I forgot about her.

" The guy that I hit with our car." I informed her.

" Wait, what? What did he want?" She asked me scared and shocked.

" He said that 'I got away the first time but I won't the next time.' He wants to kill me but why?" I was panicking.

" You need to calm down." Elena told me. " I'm driving to Stefan's." And with that she took the turn and we drove to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>We arrived in the boarding house and we quickly got ine. We found Stefan reading a book. He got up when he noticed our steps.<p>

" Elena Emily, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked approaching us.

" The vampire I called me and he said 'I got away the first time but I won't the next time.'" I informed Stefan. Stefan furrowed his eyebrows.

" Did you recognize his voice?" Stefan asked.

" No, I didn't." I replied back. Stefan sighed and grabbed a thing from a table and he gave it to me. Then I noticed it was Jeremy's pocket watch.

" This is Jer's pocket watch. How did you get it?" I asked him.

" I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you." Stefan replied. I opened it and looked that it was different. I looked at Stefan confused.

" What happened to it?" me and Elena asked in sync.

" Well, it's not just a watch. It's a- it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires."Stefan told us. He showed me how the compass worked. The needle spun around and then it stopped, pointing at Stef.

" Why did our father have it?" Elena asked shocked.

" Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us." Stefan explained to us.

" Did you know them?" I asked him.

" Yes. I want you two to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger." Stefan told us.

" Well, thanks a lot Stef. But,we really need to go." I walked out first while Elena stayed a little to give Stefan a goodbye kiss. Yuk! After a minute, Elena came. " Finally, I thought you were trying to do something more." Elena hit me in the arm. " Ouch!" I joked and then we got in the car and drove home.

* * *

><p>Me and Elena entered the house when we saw Jenna wearing a cute 50's outfit.<p>

" Someone looks cute." I commented.

" Thanks. Spoke to the insurance company. Car's totaled. You can keep using mine for now." Jenna informed her.

" So you're coming to the dance?" Elena asked her.

" Well duh, Elena. she wouldn't be wearing a 50s outfit." I replied instead of Jenna and Elena rolled her eyes.

" Why are you so annoying?" Elena said.

" You're just jealous because I'm more awesome than you and everybody likes me." I responded to her, Jenna just smiled.

" Alaric asked me to help chaperone." Jenna said and I winked at her. Jenna walked around the couch and she leaned against it. Elena picked an apple and she was about to bite it but she stopped and looked at Jenna.

" Why didn't you tell us, Jenna?" Elena finally asked her. I turned all my attention to Jenna and Jenna looked a little startled at the change of the topic.

" Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to." Jenna replied.

" If our mom were here right now and I asked, she'd tell us the truth." Elena told Jenna.

" Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom." Jenna explained to us.

" Well, why were our parents' names on the birth certificate?" I asked her.

" Your dad was a doctor, Emily. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation." She replied to me.

" What else do you know about her? The girl?" I asked her.

" Just her name. Isobel." Jenna replied and me and Elena exchanged glances.

* * *

><p>Jenna had already left while I was with Elena in her room. I had my hair curly like Sandy. I was wearing a black leather jackets, a black top, black leggings, black belt and red high-heels. And of course the necklace Damon gave to me. I was such a good brunette Sandy. Elena was blow drying her hair while I was looking myself in the mirror. Elena was wearing a light blue shirt with black pants. She was wearing a pink belt. And she had a blue headband. And white snickers. She looked really nice. When Elena was satisfied with her hair, she got up and went to to the closet and grabbed a pink scarf. I heard that something was making noise and I looked at the compass and the needle was spinning.<p>

" Elena, the needle is spinning." I informed me.

" I'm going to call Stefan." Elena told me and she dialed Stefan's number. After a couple of minutes, she ended the phone call. " It's just Stefan. He is on his way." I sighed in relief.

" I'm going downstairs." I informed Elena. I slowly walked downstairs and I went in the living room. When someone jumped down from the ceiling. How the hell is he here? Vampires need to get invited in. I gasped in shock and tried to find something to hit him but he grabbed me. I tried to get away but he was of course too strong. He extended his fangs and he was about to bit me and I screamed.

" Emily!" I heard Stefan's voice. Stefan pulled the vampire off me and threw him on the couch. I didn't know how but I lost my balance and fell on the floor. I saw that the vampire got up and vamp-sped out of the house. After a while, Elena came towards me and she helped me get up and then she hugged.

" Em, are you okay?" Elena asked and I just nodded. " I noticed him, he was the pizza guy." Elena informed me and Stefan. And the three of exchanged looks.

I was sitting in the couch while Elena and Stefan were pacing. Then we heard the door opening. It was Damon. I got up from the couch. He walked towards me.

" Hey, are you okay? Did that guy hurt you?" Damon asked me.

" No, Stefan saved me before he could bit me." I replied to Damon. Then Damon looked at my outfit and a smirk appeared on his face.

" You really look good." He commented and I smiled at his comment. Then I heard someone clearing their throat. Oh, right! Elena and Stefan were in the room with us. I turned my head to them smiling. Elena and Stefan sat on the couch.

" How did he get in?" Damon asked.

" He was invited in." Elena replied. Elena, he knows that he was invited in but how?

" He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan informed Damon. well, that guy did a great move in my opinion.

" Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asked us.

" No. He was too busy trying to kill Emily." Elena snapped at him.

" And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked Damon.

" No." Damon replied but Stefan clearly looked unconvinced. " Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

" You think there's more than one?" I asked Damon and Stefan.

" We don't know." Damon replied to me. Great, just great! Damon sat on the arm of the couch.

" Damon, he was invited in." Stefan told Damon hinting him that they have to kill him. That was so obvious!

" Then we go get him tonight." Damon said. then he turned to me and Elena. " Are you two up for it?"

" What we have to do?" I asked him.

" Elena will go to the dance with her boyfriend, while you will go with me." Damon told me.

" You know what, I'd rather die then go in a dance with you." I joked. Elena let out a chuckle while Stefan had an amused smile on his face.

" No comedic timing at all." Damon told me.

" before you two start bickering more, I don't think it's a good idea." Stefan voice his thoughts.

" Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot." Damon told Stefan.

" I'm with Damon on this one, unfortunately." I said.

" I'll do it too." Elena said and Stefan looked anxious when she said that. Elena grabbed his hand and looked at him.

" Can't you two leave this lovey-dovey stuff when you two are in a room alone? It's making me sik." I commented and Damon nodded in agreement. But, Stelena ignored me.

" We'll be with you two, we'll be safe." Elena told Stefan. Stefan looked at Damon and Damon juts shrugged.

* * *

><p>We walked in the dance. Elena and Stefan had their arms linked while I was walking close to Damon. Zoe a girl from school stopped when she saw me and Damon.<p>

" Oh My God, you look so cute like Danny and Sandy in Grease." She commented and with that she left. Elena and Stefan looked at us. And then I noticed that Damon was wearing black jeans, black shirt, black shoes and of course a black leather jacket. And of course he had his amusing smirk on his face.

" Well, you still miss Danny's hair." I said and Damon was still wearing his smirk.

" Emily, can you come with me by the punch bowl?" Elena asked me but it was more than a demand than a question.

" Yep." I said popping the 'p'. After we walked to the punch bowl, Elena turned to me. Elena started to play with her earing nervously.

" Can't you stop doing that, it's annoying?" I said to her then Bonnie and Care approached us." Oh My God girls, you look gorgeous. Having fun?"

" Thanks, you two look great too. No, but this took about 2 hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline replied and me and Elena laughed. While Bonnie was looking away with a serious look.

" What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked us. Me, Caroline and Elena turned our heads to see Damon standing with Stefan.

" he's Emily's date." Elena replied earning me a look from Care and Bon-Bon. I'm going to kill Elena, tonight.

" Why?" Caroline asked.

" Well, I didn't want to come alone. And I couldn't take Jer as my date so I took Damon." I lied. I need to practice my lying for this situations.

" So what is this, like, a foursome now, the Gilbert twins and the Salvatore brothers?" Caroline joked and I gave her a death glare.

" No, but if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him." Elena said.

" There's a thought." Bonnie said still staring at Damon.

" Mmm. I'll help." Caroline continued and I laughed at their comment while Elena looked down to fight the urge to laugh.

* * *

><p>Elena went to find Stefan while I was still with Caroline and Bonnie. Just when the cocky Salvatore approached us.<p>

" Hi, Bonnie. Wanna dance?" Damon said to her. And I could feel a hint of jealousy on me but I tried to shrug it off.

He is my date, not Bonnie's.

" I'm out of here." Bonnie said and she and Caroline gave Damon a disgusted look. Bonnie started to walk away but Damon blocked her with his body.

" Please give me another chance." Damon begged her. She will not forgive him soon or ever. Bonnie didn't response, she just moved around him and walked away from us. Caroline glared at him.

" Back off, Damon." Caroline told him sternly and she followed Bonnie.

" Girls, please don't leave." I begged them but they kept walking. " Traitors!" Stefan and Elena approached me and Damon.

" Where did they go?" Elena asked us.

" I don't know." Damon replied.

" They probably left." I informed her.

" What did you say to them?" Stefan asked him suspiciously.

" I was perfectly polite. Elena... Would you like to dance?" Damon said to Elena. And that hint of jealousy hit me again.

Shrug it off, Emily.

" I would love to." Elena said to my suprise. You have the other Salvatore, leave this one to me. Wait, did i just say that!

Emily, he is still obsessed with that slut called Katherine who looks like you.

Elena looked up to Stefan. She had a devilish smile. i know what she was doing." May I have this dance?" Stefan grabbed her arm and Elena looked at Damon with that smile and Damon rolled his baby blue the couple left. Damon turned to me.

" Would you like dance?" He asked me. Now, he is asking.

" Now, you're asking. No, thanks." I replied to him with a devilish smile like Elena.

" Come on, I'm a great dancer."

" Well, I'm a better dancer than you."

" Would you like to approve that in the dance floor?" He suggested winking at me. He held his hand in the air and i took it. We went to the dance floor. I placed my hands around his neck while he placed his hands in my waist. We swayed with the music.

" Why is that vampire obsessed with me?" I asked him.

" Well, we vampires like to hunter, we're predators. And he won't stop until we get to him or-" I interrupted him.

" Or when he gets to me." I continued and he nodded.

" I won't let him get to you, okay?" Damon said to me and I looked at me. The way he said that was so protective and sweet at the same time. I just smiled.

" So, Salvatore do you got moves?"

" I have moves you will never know." I laughed at his comment and he picked me up and dipped me in the other side and then he dipped me in his other side but in this side he left me longer and of course he flashed a smirk. and then he straightened us again.

" Well, that was a quite good moves." I commented and he chuckled.

" Come on, let's get a drink." He grabbed my hand and we grabbed a drink. We saw Stefan and Elena dancing and smiling.

" They look so cute and they are so in love." I commented.

" They are both living their teenage dreams." Damon joked.

" Come on, Damon. You know how great is to be in love."

" Do you know how is to be in love?" Damon asked.

" I was with Tyler. But, now we are just friends and I don't feel that feeling that I used to feel when I was around him. In my opinion first loves never last."

" Katherine is my first love." Damon informed me.

" Well, in your case it is." I tried to make him feel better. Well, sometimes i need to shut up my big mouth. Then approached us. Thank, God! " Hi, !"

" Hey, Emily!" He greeted and then he turned his attention to Damon. " Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher." introduced himself to Damon. They shook their hands.

" Well, I'm Emily's date. Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position." Damon commented.

" So I've been told." Alaric replied.

" Damon. Salvatore." Damon introduced himself.

" Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?" Alaric asked.

" He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian." Damon replied.

" I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself."

" Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama." =

" No parents?"

" Mm, it's just the two of us now."

" You, uh—you live here your whole life?" Someone was getting nosy.

" On and off. Travel a bit."

" Really? Where? Around the states?" Me and Damon raised our eyebrows. he was getting too nosy. " Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I-I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you."

" You too."

" Enjoy the rest of the dance. Bye, Emily!" Alaric patted Damon on the arm.

" Bye, !" I said and left with that.

" He was getting nosy." Damon commented.

" I'm going to look for Elena!" I told Damon.

" Okay, be careful!" I left and went to look for Elena.

* * *

><p>I was looking for Elena for a while but couldn't find her. Then I spotted Jer by the punch bowl.<p>

" Hey, Jer! Have you seen, Elena?"? I asked him.

" No, I haven't seen her yet." He replied to me.

" So, are you having fun?" I aked him.

" No." He replied.

" Is anyone having fun in this dance?" He chuckled at my words.

" Well Jer, I really need to go. See you at home." I left Jer. Suddenly my phone started to ring, I picked it up.

" Hello, Emily." The vampire greeted. I stood there shocked. " Here's what you're going to do." I looked around to find him. " There's an exit door behind you. You have 5 seconds."

" No."

" Or your brother dies." The man told me. I froze and looked up at Jer. And saw the vampire standing behind Jeremy. " I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking."

" Okay. but, don't you dare touch him." I started to back up towards the door.

" Keep walking. Through the door." He told me.

I kept walking backwards across the floor. The vampire started walking past Jeremy. I of course continued to watch him, but the vampire passed Jeremy without even touching him. I hanged up my phone and ran out the exit. I ran down the corridor, looking behind her to see if the guy is following. My feet hurt because of my heels. I turned into another corridor and came to a set of doors. I attempted to open the doors but they were chained shut. Screw this doors! I turned back around and saw the vampire walking calmly towards me.

Piece of shit!

I rushed down a different corridor and opened the door to the cafeteria. I ran across the room and tried to open another set of doors which were also locked. Across the room, the guy flung open a set of double doors and before I could move, he vamp-sped towards me. I attempted to bolt but the guy grabbed me by my hair. and I just did my hair! And I screamed and struggled to get pulled me in towards him then threw me across a table. I landed hard on the floor. Ouch, my butt hurts! He tossed the table aside and stride towards me. I frantically grabbed at a pencil on the floor and sat up. He grabbed me from off the floor and pushed me against the wall. He extended his fangs and prepared to bite me, but I stabbed him in the stomach with the pencil. He was unprepared for this, took the pencil out of his stomach and started to walk towards me again. I prepared to kick his ass and he raised his hand to defend himself, but my pencil weapon went straight through the palm of his hand. Ouch! He looked down at his hand and while he was distracted, I stabbed him with another pencil and pushed him to the floor. As he struggled to get up, I walked backwards and bumped into a mop bucket. I turned around and grabbed the mop from the bucket and used my knee to break the handle in two to create a stake.

I'm such a badass.

He ripped the pencil out of his hand and got up. As he advanced towards me, she thrust the stake towards him, but he was too quick and grabbed my wrist. He took the stake out of my hand and tossed it aside. He then went in to bite her neck. Elena screamed, but before he could bite me, someone ripped him away from me and tossed him to the ground. He got up from the floor. As i landed in someone's arm, I looked up and it was Damon. After that. Elena came and I went to her arms while Damon went towards the vampire.

" Hey dickhead!" Damon said and the vampire looked at Damon and I noticed that Damon had a stake on his hand. " Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." But, the vampire didn't listen. He headed towards me and Elena. Damon threw the stake to Stefan, who staked the vampire. Go, team Salvatore! Damon walked towards Stefan to interrogate the vampire.

" Now you feel like talkin'?" Stefan said to the guy.

" Screw you." The vampire said. Stefan dig the stake deeper, the vampire groaned in pain. Yes, that piece of shit deserved taht from trying to hurt me. Me, the awesome Emily Gilbert!

" Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked him.

" Because, it's fun." The vampire replied and I got up and so did Elena. Stefan dig the stake deeper.

" I'm not a toy, you piece of shit!" I shouted angrily at him.

" What do you want with Emily?" Stefan asked him.

" Because she looks like Katherine." He answered. Wait, he knew that slut!

" You knew Katherine?" Damon asked.

" Oh. You thought you were the only ones." The guy laughed and gasped. " You don't even remember me." Damon leaned over towards the vampire.

" Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" Damon demanded him. Again with that tomb!

" No." He replied to Damon. Stefan dig the stake deeper.

" The grimoire." The vampire told them.

" Where is it?" Damon asked and then Stefan dig the stake deeper. The vampire gasped in pain.

" Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's." He replied to Damon.

" Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked but the guy didn't answer.

" Who else is there?" This time Damon asked.

" No. You're gonna have to kill me." The guy replied. Damon looked at Stefan and he rolled his eyes and finally nodded. Stefan remove the stake from the guy's stomach. He waited for a second and then staked the vampire in the heart. Elena gasped in shock. That was so predictable, Elena. Did you see the looks the Salvatore brothers shared? The guy turned grey and veins appeared all over his body.

" What do we—how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena said in shok.

"He had to die." Damon told her.

" But.." Elena started to talk but I cut her off.

" Elena, he's been invited in." I told her. Then we heard a door opening and we saw that coming through one of the door's window. Stefan looked at Damon.

" Go. I got this." Stefan told Damon. I looked at Damon leaving then I decide to follow him because I needed to talk to him.

" I'm going to talk to him." I told Elena and Stefan. They gave me confused looks but I slowly walked away from them. I found Damon compelling . I hided for not to see me. After Damon compelled he walked to me. " I decided to help you." He gave me a shocked look.

" Why?" He asked as we started to walk away.

" Well, I believe in love and you love Katherine. And you stayed so 145 years without her, you deserve to be happy." I smiled at him. " And I have access to Gilbert diaries." I added.

" Thank you, Emily." He gave me a genuine smile.

" And I'm doing this because you're my friend."

" I'm your friend?"

" Well, you are. You seem suprised." He just smiled and we walked to Elena and Stefan. Who were looking us really suspiciously. Weird!

* * *

><p>Me, Stefan and Elena finally arrived home.<p>

" Tonight, was a long night!" I commented.

" How do you fell?" Elena asked.

" I'm happy because I fought like a badass." I replied. Stefan and Elena snickered.

" That was the adrenaline!" Stefan told me." Why did you want with Damon?" I was taken back by the fast change of the topic.

" Well, I decided to help him with getting Katherine out of the tomb." I replied to him, they were both shocked.

" Why?" Elena asked.

" I believe in love and Damon loves Katherine." I replied to her. " Well, guys. I'm really tired. Good-night." I said and walked upstairs to my room. I got dressed in my PJ's and then I grabbed my diary. And sat in my window nook.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary<em>

_It's been a long time that I haven't written. I juts don't have time but I promise I will write more often. Well, today I fought with a vampire and I was quite a badass. i kicked his ass for a human and I broke a mop with my knee. Isn't that badass? He caught but again I fought back._

_To tell you the truth, I'm feeling better. Like I healed from my parents passing away. It still hurts but it doesn't hurt as much as it hurt in the beginning of the year. I don't know how but the pain was come less painful. Even finding out that I'm adopted but I don't care because I will always love my parents Miranda and Grayson, they raised me all these years like I was their biological kid. And I feel special about that. Life isn't that hard but it's not easy with vampires too._

_I'm lucky to have this kind of people who help me with everything difficult in my life. having Elena, Jeremy, Jenna, Caroline, Bonnie, Matty, Tyler, Stefan and even Damon. I'm a lucky girl. _

* * *

><p>I closed my diaries and put it in my drawer. I went toward my bed and slid into the sheets. I turned off my light and started to close my eyes slowly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry guys that I haven't updated for a long time, it's because my aunt passed away and I couldn't even focused to write. So, here is the update.<strong>

**I'm going to start to write the story in 3rd POV because I have to introduce other characters who are important to this story too in their own way. So, till the other update.**


	13. Children Of The Damned

**So, guys I told you that I'm going to start to write the story on the 3rd POV. I'm so excited and I can't hide it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I JUST OWN MY OC'S.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

Emily woke up by the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned and reached her phone. she picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

" What?" She said through the phone.

" Well, someone is bundle of joy." It was Damon who was calling. She got out from her bed and was walking to the bathroom holding her phone.

" You interrupted my sleep!" She told him angrily. She walked in the bathroom and put the call in speaker mode. She left the phone on the counter and grabbed her toothbrush. " Why did you call?"

" Well, now you're my partner in crime and I need you. Meet me in the boarding house." He told her and hanged up. She sighed and started to clean her teeth. After that, she got in a shower. As the water touched her body, she started to think about Damon. If they get Katherine out of the tomb, Damon will leave town with her. She would be sad seeing Damon leave but it's for the best. Stefan and Elena will be happy and Emily needed to pretend that she will be happy if he leaves.

After, she took the shower. She blow dried her hair and got dressed. And she left to go to the boarding house. when she got in the car, her phone rang. it was Caroline and she answered it.

" Hey, Care!" She greeted as she got in the car. She held her phone with her shoulder as she started the engine.

" Emily, hey!" Caroline sounded really happy and Emily noticed that instantly.

" Someone sounds happy. What happened?" Emily asked Caroline. Caroline bit her lip.

" Matt kissed me." She replied to Emily's question. And both of them squealed from happiness.

" Oh My God!" Emily exclaimed happily and suprised. " Tell me the details." Emily took a turn and she was close getting to the boarding house.

" Well, I called Ben McKittrick washed-up jock and Matt heard me and he was offended. Then I gave him a little speech. I was walking home when Matt tried to get me in his truck and I declined. He got out and kissed me." Emily awed.

" So cute." Emily saw that she was already in the boarding house. " Did you talk after that?"

" Well, we are going to talk." Emily parked the car.

" I'm really happy for you too. You need a great guy like Matt and I knew he wasn't stupid." She laughed at my last words. emily turned off the engine and got out of the car. She closed the car. " I need to go. See ya!"

" See ya!" And with that Emily hanged up and walked inside the boarding house.

" Damon!" She called but no one answered and she decided to go upstairs. She heard noises coming from Stefan's room and she made her way towards his room. When she entered, she saw Elena and Stefan laing in his bed covered by their sheets and Damon who was sitting in the edge of the bed. None of them noticed her.

" Seriously, get out of here!" Stefan told Damon.

" If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Now listen, we have some very important business to discuss." Damon said while Emily could help but laugh at Damon's comment. They all turned to her.

" What are you doing here?" Elena asked her. Emily leaned in the door frame.

" Damon called me because I'm helping to get Katherine out of the tomb." Emily replied. " So, you guys are doing a threesome now? Did innocent Elena became Katherine 2.0?" Stefan and Elena raised their eyebrows. " I'm joking. Elena would never do that."

" We don't have time for this." Damon said.

" And it has to be right now?" Elena asked.

" Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal." Damon replied. Damon got up from the bed and looked at Emily. " So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first-since you are Emily Gilbert, you're on journal duty. Elena, can help you too."

" Since when am I helping?" Elena asked.

" Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo..." Damon replied while Emily chuckled at his words.

" You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." Stefan told Elena.

" Well, I'll look for the journal tonight." Emily informed. Elena laid back down in the bed, pulling the sheets over her face.

" Good." Damon said.

" How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit." Stefan said.

" In lieu of any other options." Damon pointed out. Elena pulled the sheets down and sat up suddenly.

" OK, what exactly is a grimoire, anyway?" Elena asked.

" It's a witch cookbook." Damon answered her question.

" Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work." Stefan explained.

" So, like Damon said a witch cookbook." Emily said.

" What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are." Stefan said.

" And I don't like that disadvantage, so... " Damon clapped his hands. " Chop, chop." Damon started to walk out of the room and stopped. Then he started to walk backwards out of the room. " You know, I really like this whole menage a foursome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it." Damon chuckled.

" Ew, just gross!" Emily commented.

" Don't screw it up." Damon said this one in a serious tone. Then he looked at Emily. " Come on, you need to look for the journal." Emily rolled her eyes and walked out of the room with Damon.

" So, how does it feel for finally getting Katherine back after 145?" Emily asked Damon as they started to walk downstairs.

" Good but I still haven't got her out of the tomb so I'll tell you when I get her." Damon replied.

" Wouldn't you two leave town after she gets out?" Emily asked Damon as they took the last step of the stairs.

" Well, I'll make a last phone call." Emily smiled at his reply.

" So, are you really leaving?" Emily asked him.

" Yeah, because Stefan wants me gone." Damon replied. Emily felt sad how did Stefan want his only sibling gone.

" But, you are his only sibling." Damon didn't speak, he just thought about a memory in the past.

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Falls, 1864<em>

_After Emily Bennett told Damon that Katherine stepped away, he got dressed and went for a walk in the back yard. He stopped and looked at the beautiful sky. He was thinking about Katherine. That he loved her for the way, she is. Juts when someone touched him from behind, he slowly turned. Just to see his lovely little sister, Luciana. He was shocked, he hasn't seen his sister in a year._

_" Lu!" Damon called her the name, he called her since she was three. He wrapped his arms around his sister and so did she. They hugged tightly._

_" I missed you so much!" Luciana exclaimed from seeing her brother for a year was too much for her._

_" Wow you grown out!" Damon said suprised as they pulled away from the hug._

_" Brother, did you expect me to stay little forever?" She chuckled. " I'm 17 now. So, shouldn't you be in war now?" _

_" Well, I decided to stay here." He smiled and Luciana noticed that smile._

_" What's her name?" She asked instantly._

_" Katherine. Katherine Pierce. She lives in our house." Damon replied and he knew what the other question was. " I have no idea where Stefan is." He said before she could ask him. Luciana noticed the way Damon talked about Stefan. It wasn't the same._

_" What happened between you two?" Damon curled his mouth in a snarl. " Damon! I'm asking what happened between you and Stefan!"_

_" Well, I'm not the only one who is in love with Katherine." Luciana gave him a look but Damon ignored that look. " Why did you return home?" _

_" I wanted to come home, just for some weeks and then I will go in St. Louis after that. I just need to see my family. Come on, we need to find Stefan." _

* * *

><p>" Damon?" Emily called. Damon came in reality. " Are you ok?"<p>

" Yeah, I was just thinking." He answered. Emily furrowed her brows.

" And it took you that long. What were you thinking-" Elena cut her off coming downstairs with Stefan.

" Emily, we need to go!" She told Emily who was just looking at Damon suspiciously. Elena touched her and Emily followed Stefan and Elena out but she was still confused what just happened with Damon. He was lost in a memory. Why did he react like that when she said that Damon was Stefan's only sibling. Unless they have another one.

* * *

><p>Emily, Stefan and Elena were in the Gilbert house. Emily was looking for the journal while Elena and Stefan were sitting in the breakfast bar watching Emily.<p>

" You know...I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad." Emily commented.

" There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again." Stefan said.

" So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?" Elena asked Stefan.

" I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die." Stefan replied. Emily picked up a photo and looked at it. Stefan got up and stood behind Emily. " That's Jonathan Gilbert."

" Stefano, I have this really important question." Emily said and Elena and Stefan looked at her confused.

" What is the question?" Stefan asked waiting for the question.

" Do you and Damon have any other siblings?" Emily asked and that shocked Stefan. He hasn't seen his sister for 15 years and he really missed her but he had no idea where she was. Elena and Emily looked at Stefan.

" Stefan?" Elena said and Stefan came to his right senses.

" Yes." He answered Emily's question. Elena gasped in shock. " A sister. Luciana but she prefers to be called Lucy now."

" Why didn't you tell me about her?" Elena asked.

" Lucy is a delicate conversation for me and Damon. Me and Damon haven't seen her since 1994 We both got on a fight with her. About me and Damon's relationship. That is ruined. She tried many times to make our relationship better but never succeeded. So one day she was full of her brothers and we haven't heard from since then." Stefan replied. It was hard from him to not see his twin sister for all this years.

" So, was she your younger sister-" Emily started but Stefan cut her off.

" My twin sister. Ten minutes younger than me." Stefan told them.

" Well, we should keep searching the box." Emily said noticing Stefan's state which was really sad to see. Emily looked down the box and saw a wooden box. " What's this?" Emily opened up a wooden box. What appeared to be a muzzle is contained within it. Stefan looked as if he recognizes the device, but didn't explain as Jeremy entered the room shortly after.

" What are you guys doing?" Jeremy asked them.

" Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up. Stefan and Elena just joined me." Emily explained to Jeremy while Jeremy sat on the counter.

" Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy asked.

" Yeah, what do you know about it?" Emily asked him.

" I just did a history report on it." Jeremy replied to Emily's question.

" Oh. So where is it now?" Emily asked.

" I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it." Emily, Elena and Stefan exchanged looks.

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Falls, 1864<em>

_Luciana and Damon were walking and talking when they saw Katherine and Stefan._

_" Stefan!" Luciana yelled and Stefan turned his back immediately when he heard his twin voice._

_" Lu!" He ran towards her forgetting that Katherine was there with him. He pulled Luciana in a tightly hug. " I can not believe that you are back!" _

_" Well, brother. I missed both of you dearly." Luciana said with a smile. Katherine approached the Salvatore siblings. _

_" You must be Luciana." Katherine said faking a smile. She just knew that this girl was a problem._

_" And you must be the famous Katherine Pierce." Luciana said while holding her hand to shake which Katherine did. _

_" Why did you come back?" Stefan asked Luciana._

_" I missed you and got a little bored of so I came back just for a few weeks." Luciana replied._

_" Come on, let's go see father!" Stefan said taking Luciana's hand and the Salvatore twins left leaving Damon and Katherine together. Katherine froze when she heard one more human's heart beat. Her eyes directly moved to Luciana._

* * *

><p>Stefan went alone to find and get the journal. Elena was in her room and Emily was on hers. She was listening some music when Jeremy entered the room. Emily stopped the music.<p>

" Em?" Jeremy asked with a smile.

" What do you want my little gold digger?" Emily joked and Jeremy chuckled.

" No, it's not about money." Emily tilted her head indicating her attention to Jeremy. " I was wondering for how long do you have a crush on Stefan's brother, Damon?" Emily got up from her bed shocked.

" What are you talking about?" Emily asked shocked. How could her little brother know about that?

" Well, last night I was getting a water to drink when I heard you mumble his name. Two times." Jeremy said with a evil smile.

" You're lying and I don't have a crush on Damon Salvatore."

" Mhm."

" Don't 'Mhm' Jeremy Gilbert."

" Mhm." Jeremy continued.

" Stop it!''

" Mhm." That irritated Emily.

" I'm going to kill you." She ran towards Jeremy while Jeremy ran out of her room. They ran downstairs and they made loud noises.

" Jeremy! Emily!" Jenna yelled but they continued. When they got in the living room, they started to fight with pillows.

" You fight like a girl." Jeremy told Emily.

" I'm a girl. What's your excuse?" Emily snapped back at Jeremy. They moved their fight with pillows in the kitchen not knowing that Jenna and Damon were there watching them.

" Stop it! You two!" Jenna yelled and Emily and Jeremy stopped and looked at Damon and Jenna.

" Why is he here?" Emily asked.

" I'm cooking dinner." Damon replied.

" And it's not like you don't want him here." Jeremy whispered in Emily' ear. Emily knowing that Damon heard that stepped Jeremy's foot.

" Ouch!" Jeremy said in pain.

" Sorry, didn't see your big foot there." Emily smiled to Jeremy. Jenna and Damon let out a chuckle.

" You're really lame." Jeremy commented.

" You're the one to talk." Emily snapped back.

" You know what. Let settle this down like grown ups." Emily nodded in agreement. " Let's play a game of XBOX."

" Game on, little brother." Emily said with a smile at Jeremy.

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Emily were playing XBOX and Emily was trashing Jeremy in the game. While Jenna and Damon were in the kitchen. Jenna was sitting in the counter drinking wine while Damon was slicing tomatoes.<p>

" My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course. What about you?" Damon told Jenna.

" There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated." Jenna said to Damon.

" They ever find him? Or is he still missing?" Damon asked her. He acted so good knowing that Logan is dead.

" He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum." Jenna drained the remainder of her wine. "He's a Fell. They're all snooty." Damon chuckled and went to refill her glass. Jenna raised the glass to him and Damon turned back to continue the cooking.

" I won this game!" Emily exclaimed happily earning Jenna's and Damon's attention.

" One more game!" Jeremy protested.

" Your wish is to lose again. Poor JerBear!" Emily joked.

" Hello, Elena." Damon greeted Elena as Elena walked in the kitchen and Elena was shocked that he was there.

" Hey. Where have you been? We're cooking dinner." Jenna said.

" Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked Elena.

" Um - he'll be here soon." Elena replied and then she leaned against the counter when Jenna was sitting looking at Damon. And then Emily joined them.

" Just one more game!" Jeremy protested.

" Jer, I don't get why do you want to embarrass yourself further?" Emily said and Jeremy didn't talk anymore.

" You're in a good mood tonight." Jenna commented.

" I feel good and look good." Emily flattered herself like always.

" You can help but flatter yourself." Elena said.

" It's a gift." Elena rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Emily was sitting in the counter while Damon and Elena were placing things in the table.<p>

" You could always help." Elena said to Emily.

" I prefer you doing the work while I look at you." Emily replied not even bothering getting off the counter. Damon was placing something at the dinner table and headed back to the kitchen. Elena was carrying plates towards the table and Damon deliberately bumped into her. Emily just looked at them. Even with that the feeling of jealousy hit her.

" Don't do that." Elena told him.

" Do what?" Damon asked her innocently.

" You know what. That move was deliberate." Elena said to him.

" Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." Elena looked back at him and scoffed at him. Damon, now at the stove, stir a boiling pot of water.

" Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely." Damon said. Elena walked back into the kitchen to gather more dinnerware. Damon paused briefly before changing the topic. " Is it real?" Damon asked earning the twins attention.

" Is what real?" Elena asked.

" This renewed sense of brotherhood." He took the spoon out of the pot and tasted the sauce. " Can I trust him?"

Elena looked at him boldly. " Yes, you can trust him." Elena walked back to the table to place the napkins. Damon vamp-sped over to her. Emily jumped off the counter scared. Elena turned around and looked up at him.

" Can I trust him?" Damon asked Elena again.

" I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work." Elena told him.

" I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly."

" Of course you can." Elena moved around Damon and went to the kitchen. Damon looked at Emily who was looking at Elena suspiciously but Damon didn't notice that.

" There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone." Damon said to Elena. Emily felt like they forgot that she was in the room.

" Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it." Elena kinda lectured Damon.

" Are you lecturing me?" Damon asked her.

Elena placed a hand in her hip. " Do you need to be lectured?"

" I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that."

" I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes." Elena walked past Damon and placed a bowl on the table. Damon threateningly made his next statement, close behind Elena's back.

" Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." Damon moved away next to Emily leaving a disturbed Elena. Elena left the room.

" Did you trust Lucy?" Emily asked Damon. Damon froze and looked at Emily.

" So, Stefan told you." Damon stated the obvious. " Yeah but she is tired of me and Stefan."

" How do you know that?" Emily asked him.

" Well, she said it." Damon replied.

" She didn't mean that. Even me who doesn't know her, I know that it's a lie. I will never be tired of Elena and Jer and they are both of annoying." Damon looked at Emily.

" You know. Your personalities are kind of the same. Lucy can bring a whole new a atmosphere. And her name means light so..."

" I have never seen you talk like this. I like this side of yours." Emily got off the counter. " So, Lucy didn't like Katherine that much?"

" Well, she didn't hate but she didn't like her either." Damon explained confused. " To say the truth I've never seen them hang together or fight."

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Falls, 1864<em>

_Luciana was walking in the back yard. Thinking about St. Louis and just Katherine appeared in front of her. That made Luciana jump._

_" Katherine, you frightened me!" Luciana said trying to get caught of her breath. " You came out of nowhere!" _

_" Okay, listen to me." Katherine compelled Luciana. " How far long are you?" _

_" Sorry, I don't know what are you talking about." Then Katherine realized that the girl didn't know that she was carrying a child._

_" You're carrying a child." Then Luciana looked at Katherine like she was crazy. _

_" No, I'm not carrying a child!" Luciana said shocked of what Katherine claimed._

_" I can hear the baby's heartbeat." _

_" How? That's impossible to hear." _

_" I'm a vampire." Luciana tried to move but Katherine took her arm sliding a sleeve of Luciana's dress revealing a big bruise._

_" Stop! How did you get that?" Katherine compelled her._

_" Jason abused me and he raped me." In all her years as a vampire Katherine barely felt sorry for a human but when Luciana said that, she felt sorry for the youngest Salvatore. Tears came from Luciana's eyes and then Katherine saw other bruises and scarves in her other shoulder. Katherine bit her wrist and Lucian protested but Katherine didn't listen. She gave Luciana her blood. _

_" This will heal your bruises and scarves for your brothers not to see." After she fed Luciana her blood, she started to compel her. " We never had this conversation. You don't know that you're carrying a child." and Katherine vamp-sped leaving a very confused Luciana._

* * *

><p>Damon and Jeremy were playing XBOX in the family room.<p>

" You said you never played this thing before." Jeremy said to Damon.

" I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes." Damon said to him. Jeremy's phone rang. He paused the game and took out his phone, but ignored the call, he tossed his phone aside and unpaused the game.

" Who are you dodging?" Damon asked him.

" This girl Anna. She can be, uh, persistent." Jeremy replied.

" Is she hot?"

" Yeah, yeah, but she can be weird."

" Hot trumps weird, trust me." Damon told him and Jeremy smiled and laughed. While in the kitchen Emily was talking with Jenna. And Damon decided to eavesdrop the conversation.

" He is ridiculously hot!" Jenna whispered to Emily. Emily gave her the look 'I know.'

" Shh!" Emily shushed Jenna. And she knew that Damon was smirking and he was.

" He's an ass!" Emily commented looking at Damon. Damon rolled his eyes at Emily's comment and stopped listening in the conversation. Emily continued going through the box and Jenna started to help her.

" What are you doing with all this stuff?" Jenna asked Emily.

" I thought there might be something about me and Elena's birth parents." Emily replied.

" Have you two told Jeremy?" Jenna asked Emily.

" We will. When the time is right." Emily replied. She closed the box and the doorbell rang.

" It's Stefan! I'll get it!" Elena shouted coming down the stairs. Damon quickly got up from the couch and walked over to the door. Jeremy watched him go, agitated.

" Dude!" Jeremy said. Emily saw Damon leaving the room and she followed him. Elena opened the door Damon and Emily behind her and when Stefan saw Damon he was confused why is Damon in the house and Elena shrugged.

" Well?" That was all that came from Damon's mouth.

* * *

><p>The four them walked in the porch to talk to about the journal.<p>

" Who took it?" Damon asked.

" I don't know." Stefan answered.

" You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him." Damon said.

" No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me." Stefan explained to Damon.

" Who else knew it was there?" Damon asked. Stefan didn't answer. He just looked trough the window at Stefan. Damon followed Stefan's line of vision and looked at Damon. He began to walk inside the house.

" No. Damon, leave him out of it!" Emily told Damon sternly.

" Why, what's the big deal?" Damon asked earning a look from Emily.

" Damon!" Emily said angry but of course Damon didn't listen to her. Damon walked into the house, Emily, Elena and Stefan right behind him. Damon sat on the arm of the sofa to speak with Jeremy.

" So...I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Damon asked Jeremy.

" Huh?" Jeremy asked confused.

" Don't ask questions, just spill." Damon said to him rudely.

" Rude!" Emily commented. Damon ignored her and Jeremy chuckled.

" You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asked.

" Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Emily asked politely.

" Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy asked.

" Well, we all love history. Who else did you tell?" Emily said to Jer.

" Just that girl Anna.." He replied to Emily's question.

" The hot, weird one?" Damon asked.

" Yeah." Jeremy replied.

" Wait, who is Anna?" Emily asked confused. She never heard that name before.

" That's what I want to find out." Damon told Emily and Stefan. Elena's phone rang and Elena left the room to answer it.

" How do you know her?" Emily asked her little brother.

" I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight." Jer told his older sister.

" Perfect. I'll drive. Come on." Damon said to Jer.

" O-okay." Jer said confused.

" I'm coming too." Emily said to them. Jeremy looked at her confused why she was coming. " If you want to date her, you need your favourite sister approval." Jeremy chuckled at her words and the three of them left.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was leaning against a pool table while Emily and Damon were sitting in the bar. When Anna walked in the bar, Damon recognized her.<p>

" You know her?" Emily asked and Damon nodded.

After a while, Anna left and Damon and Emily followed her with Damon's car. They finally arrived in a motel.

" Stay here!" Damon told Emily sternly and Emily didn't move. She just stayed there until Damon came.

" Do you know where it is?" Emily asked him.

" Yeah, I know." Damon replied and they drove to the graveyard.

Emily and Damon were walking to Giuseppe's grave. When they got there, they saw Elena and Stefan. Stefan was looking through the grimoire. Emily couldn't believe that her sister didn't tell her the truth.

" Well, what do you know?" Damon said. Elena and Stefan turned just to see Damon and Emily. Damon lips were curled in a snarl. While Emily was glaring at her sister, who was looking down guilty. " This is an interesting turn of events."

" I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan said to Damon.

" So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you." Damon said hurt.

" Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself." Stefan said.

" Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you..." Damon turned to Elena " You had me fooled." Elena was to ashamed to even look at Damon or her sister.

" So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out." Damon threatened to kill Elena.

" No!" Emily screamed.

" You won't kill her." Stefan said and he looked at Emily for a second but Emily din't notice it. Damon nodded, knowing Stefan is right. Instead, he vamp-sped over to Elena and grabbed her in a chokehold.

" I can do one better." Damon said. He bit his wrist and Elena struggled but in the end she needed to accept his wrist

" Stefan, give it to him!" Emily begged Stefan.

" Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you will have a vampire girlfriend." Damon said to Stefan.

" Let her go first." Stefan told his brother. Damon pulled his wrist out of Elena's mouth.

" The book!"

" I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me."

" Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!"

" Stefan, give Damon the damn book!" Emily screamed.

" You just did the one thing that ensures that I will." Stefan said and Damon nodded. " Okay." Stefan slowly placed the book on the ground. Damon's eyes flickered and Emily who had tears in her eyes. He pulled his arm away from her and Elena ran to hug her sister and Emily wrapped her arms around her twin. She looked at Damon for a minute who took the grimoire. Emily and Damon locked eyes and then Emily looked down. Elena pulled from the hug and went to hug Stefan. Stefan, Elena and Emily walked out of the woods together. Damon looked at Emily till they left and he looked at his father's grave and left.

* * *

><p>Emily, Stefan and Elena were in Elena's room. Emily was looking for an aspirin, Stefan was leaning against the doorway and Elena was laying on her bed.<p>

" I think I have aspirin in my room." Emily said leaving the room.

" Is my head supposed to hurt like this?" Elena asked Stefan.

" Oh, you'll be fine. That was just a small amount of blood. It should pass out of your system by tomorrow." Stefan told her. Elena got up the bed and walked towards Stefan seeing that he looked upset.

" Are you OK?" Elena asked him.

" Damon was right. This is, uh...this is my fault." Stefan replied.

* * *

><p><em>1864, Mystic Falls<em>

_Two men carried Katherine to a cart and placed her in it. Damon ran towards the cart, Stefan close behind him. Stefan managed to catch up with Damon and thrust his arm in front of him, stopping Damon._

_" Damon! Damon! Stop, stop. I'll help you. We'll get her back." Stefan told his older brother. Damon shoved Stefan._

_" Help me!? Don't you think that you've done enough? You promised you wouldn't tell him!" Damon said to Stefan angry._

_" I didn't think this would happen." Stefan told his brother. The cart with Katherine in it started to leave. Damon and Stefan watched as Katherine went off to her death. Damon looked at Stefan with intense anger._

_" You did this. This is your fault." Damon said and then he ran off._

_Luciana saw Stefan and approached him. _

_" What is happening?" She asked. Stefan turned to his sister._

_" Katherine is a vampire. And they are going to kill her." Stefan told his little sister who was shocked when Stefan revealed that Katherine was a vampire._

_" Where is Damon?" Luciana asked afraid._

_" He ran to save her and I am going to help." Stefan replied to Luciana and tried to ran off but Luciana stopped him_

_" Well, I am going to help you and Damon." Stefan looked at her shocked._

_" You can get killed!" _

_" I am doing it for you and Damon. You mean everything to me so I'll help you." Lucy said and Stefan knew how stubborn his twin was. he din't protest and he took his arm while she grabbed his dress. And they ran off._

* * *

><p>Stefan was telling Elena the story.<p>

" I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me, and I destroyed that. and I shouldn't have danger Lucy at all. This is my fault." Stefan said and Elena caressed his face.

" You didn't do anything wrong. Don't forget that." Elena said.

" Okay." He caressed her face and Elena groaned and held her hand.

" Maybe the aspirin is downstairs, I'll go look for it." Stefan kissed Elena's forehead and left the room. Stefan made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Jenna was sitting at the dining room table. Stefan smiled at her.

" You know you're not staying the night, right?" Jenna said to Stefan and Stefan leaned against the doorframe.

" We're just going to hang out for a little while." Stefan told her.

" You're lucky I like you. Keep the door open." Jenna told Stefan.

" You got it. Hey, do you have any aspirin?" Stefan asked her.

" Yeah." Jenna replied. Jenna got up and rummaged through the cabinets. Jeremy entered the room.

" Oh, hey, Stefan." He looked around the room. " Where'd she go?"

" She went to the bathroom." Jenna replied.

" Where'd who go?" Stefan asked.

" He has a friend over." Jenna replied.

" Anna." Jeremy told Stefan and then Stefan realized who was Anna. When Stefan was out of Jeremy's and Jenna's sight he ran over the staircase. He vamp-sped to Elena's room but didn't found her.

" Elena!" He said looking around. He went to Emily's room but he didn't see her either.

* * *

><p><strong>So, guys here is the update! And I introduced you Luciana (Lucy now) Salvatore and I'm excited to for Lucy's first appearance in the modern days which will be soon. Lucy had a really difficult human life as you can see what happened to her. We will find more about her and the time when she was . And I think that the actor who should portray Lucy is Mila Kunis because she is the only one that I can imagine Lucy. Lucy will not be the last of my OC's who will be introduced. There are more character to this story and it will make the story more interesting in my opinion.<strong>

**And I'm going to change the summary of the story because now the story is getting different.**

**So, til the next time! Love you guys!**


	14. Fool Me Once

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I JUST OWN MY OC'S.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

Emily groggily woke up. She looked around to see herself in a motel. She looked around just to see her sister on the other bed and Ben McKittrick sleeping in chair by the end of the bed where Elena was. She touched her sister and Elena opened her eyes. Emily pointed with her head at Ben indicating that they should escape. Emily and Elena slowly slid off the bed and Elena slowly stepped Ben's leg. They walked slowly to the door looking at Ben occasionally. Emily unlocked the door and was ready to open it.

"I wouldn't." She heard Ben's voice and Emily opened the door fast but Ben appeared in front of her.

"Don't try to escape. Don't even move. Both of you. Do you understand?" Ben compelled Emily and Elena and they played along thinking they can be compelled.

"We understand." Emily and Elena said in sync. Ben scoffed and went to the mini fridge to grab a bottle of blood. Emily opened the front door and took Elena's hand. They were about to leave when Anna appeared in front of them. She grabbed Emily's and Elena's hair and pushed them back in the motel room.

"Seriously?!" Anna said angrily at Ben.

"I told them not to move! I did that eye thing that you taught me!" Ben said to her.

"And forgot the lesson about vervain! She dates a vampire and the other won is her sister, Ben. Duh!" Anna told him.

"Yeah! Duh, Ben!" Emily shot back.

"You shut up!" Anna said to Emily. She pushed Emily and Elena against the wall and opened the bathroom door.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elena asked.

"Does it matter?" Anna said to Elena.

"Yes, it does." Emily spoke instead of Elena. Anna groaned. Anna pushed Elena and Emily inside the bathroom and shut the door. Emily switched the light on and they looked around.

"Oh My God!" Emily exclaimed when she saw Bonnie lying in the bed twins make their way to Bonnie.

" Bonnie!" Elena lifted Bonnie's head up. "Oh My God!"

* * *

><p>Emily wet a cloth and gave it to Elena. Who placed in Bonnie's forehead. Bonnie slowly started to open her eyes.<p>

"Bonnie?" Elena and Emily said in sync.

"Elena? Emily?" Bonnie said and Elena and Emily sighed in relief.

"Oh, you're okay!" Emily said happy.

"My head..." Bonnie said holding her head.

"Come here." Elena pulled Bonnie upright.

"Oh my god! Ben is a-!" Bonnie began to say but Emily cut her off.

"Shh!" Emily shushed her.

"They can hear." Emily whispered to Bonnie. Elena got up and turned the tap while Emily still was next to Bonnie. After that Elan knelt next to Bonnie.

"I'm so stupid!" Bonnie said.

"No, he had all of us fooled!" Elena assured her.

"Yeah, I can't believe I had a crush on him years ago." Emily said making Elena and Bonnie smile.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Bonnie asked.

"It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's Bennett spell book." Elena replied.

"Spell book?" Bonnie said confused.

"Damon said it could be used to open the tomb." Emily replied.

"Why didn't I know about any of this?" Bonnie asked a little angry at the twins for not telling her.

"We were trying to keep you out of it, hoping it would never come to this." Emily replied to Bonnie.

"Come to what?" Bonnie asked.

"They need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out." Elena replied.

"No way!" Bonnie said while Emily looked down. She was thinking how stupid she was for working with Damon, he could hurt Bonnie.

"I know." Elena agreed to Bonnie. And then Ben burst through the door and Elena grabbed Emily's and Bonnie's hand protectively. Ben turned the tap off.

"You're wasting your time. I'm not gonna help you." Bonnie told Ben. Ben smiled devilishly and grabbed Emily and Elena. Emily tried to fight him but he was a vampire. Bonnie reached out to try to pull them back, but Ben managed to pull the twins away from her.

"That's why they're here. Motivation for you to behave. You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it too easy." Ben said to Bonnie and pushed the twins roughly out of the room. Bonnie got up from the tub and Ben closed the door. "She wants to talk to you." Emily and Elena stumbled into the motel room. And they saw Anna leaning against a table looking at them.

"Well, well. Elena Gilbert and Emily Gilbert. You really are Katherine's doppelgängers. You two must have the Salvatore boys reeling." Anna said to them.

"Who are you?" Elena asked her.

"I'm Anna. Your brother may have mentioned me." She said the last part with a girlish sarcasm. "I mean, we're like, practically dating."

"You're not Jeremy's type." Emily said and Elena elbowed her twin. "Ouch!"

Anna peered out the curtain, looking outside.

"Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb." Elena told Anna.

"Oh, I think she will." Anna told Elan.

"Do you really want Katherine out that bad?" elan asked and Emily looked at Elena. She wondered if her sister knew there were other vampires. Anna looked over her.

"Trust me. No one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the lovestruck idiot." Anna replied to Elena question.

"Then what is it? Or who is it?" Elan asked Anna.

"My mother's in there." She replied and walked towards the twins. " Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers."

"Yeah, we all know she is a slut." Emily mumbled.

"And when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away." Anna continued.

"We're sorry." Emily and Elena said sincerely.

"You really mean that, don't you?" Anna chuckled. "Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose."

"Which is what?" Emily asked Anna.

"Leverage. This belong to you?" Anna held Elena's phone.

"Where's mine?" Emily asked and then she remembered her phone was charging downstairs. Elena tried to grab her phone but Anna pulled away.

"Ah-ah!" Anna said and she walked across the room, dialing a number on the phone.

Stefan's phone rang and Stefan picked it up in the boarding house.

"Elena, are you and Emily okay?" He asked.

"They're fine. For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and they'll stay fine." Anna replied. And Damon entered the study in the boarding house. He leaned against the door frame listening to the conversation.

"I can get it." Stefan told Anna.

"Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together." Anna told Stefan and she hanged up the. So did Stefan and he looked back at Damon.

"Go ahead. Grovel again. Oh, wait no... I don't care." Damon said and left the room.

* * *

><p>Anna knocked on the bathroom door.<p>

"I'm leaving." Anna informed Ben. Ben opened the door and lead Bonnie out. "Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence.."

"Excuse me!" Emily exclaimed but they ignored her.

"Right. I got that." Ben said and Anna left. Ben pushed Bonnie to the bed.

"Sit. Behave. So you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?" Ben asked Bonnie.

"Is there anything to drink here?" Elena asked. Ben got up and walked towards Elena.

"Are you offering? There's water on the night stand.." He told Elena and she grabbed a glass of water and started to drink it.

"Hey. Can I have a sip?" Bonnie asked. Elena pulled the glass away from her mouth, understanding what Bonnie planned on doing. She handed over the glass. Bonnie took it and tossed the water on Ben. Bonnie turned the water into flames. Ben yelled and patted the flame down on his arm. Emily, Elena and Bonnie got up and ran to the door. Emily opened the door and Bonnie was right behind her but Ben grabbed Elena. she was about to go out.

"Come back in! Shut the door!" Ben told Emily.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Emily said angrily.

"Don't make me!" Ben said. Emily shut the door behind. "Lock it." And Emily locked the door.

* * *

><p>Anna was sitting on a bench after she had the talk with Jeremy. She was waiting and looking around. Suddenly, Damon appeared sitting in the bench next to her.<p>

"Got a hot date or are you just plan on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" Damon said.

"A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires." Anna said.

"I told you. I work alone."

"Yeah, so do I. But your minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?"

"Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena and Emily."

"Then he won't be to happy if I kill both of them when I don't get what I want. And I will start with the one with a big mouth." Damon knew that she was talking about Emily and he didn't want to admit it but he cared about her. She got in his skin. Ana got up and started to walk away. Damon scrunched up his face and sighed.

"When do you want to do this?" Damon asked her. Anna smiled and turned around, laughing at Damon.

" You Salvatores boys are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church." Anna told Damon and she left.

* * *

><p>Emily, Elena and Bonnie were sitting on the beds while Ben was pacing in front of them.<p>

"Can you stop that?" Emily asked Ben annoyed with him.

"Can you stop talking?" Ben snapped back at Emily and she rolled her eyes. Ben turned to Bonnie. "Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die.."

" can die." Bonnie told him.

"Ah. That sucks." Ben said. All of a sudden, Stefan kicked the door in. Ben screamed as the sunlight started to burn his skin.

"Yay, badass Stefan!" Emily exclaimed. Stefan ripped the curtain open, allowing more sunlight to pour in. Ben hided in the dark between the two beds. Elena, Emily and Bonnie got up from the bed and they ran out of the door

"Let's get outside!" Stefan told the girls. He walked towards Ben. "When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you." Stefan threatened Ben and left.

* * *

><p>Emily, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie were at Grams' house. Bonnie and Grams were talking while Emily, Stefan and Elena were in the other room. After a while, Stefan, Elena and Emily entered the room.<p>

"So what do we do now?" Emily asked.

"Well, for now, you need to stay here." Stefan replied to her question.

"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so." Grams said.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan told her.

"We'll protect ourselves" Grams assured him.

"We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it." Emily said.

"No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants." Bonnie said.

"What other choice do we have?" Emily asked looking at Stefan and Elena.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over." Grams said.

"We still have to get Damon to agree." Stefan said.

"He already agreed once." Elena said.

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry." Stefan told her.

"But someone didn't." Elena looked at Emily.

"Me? I have to talk to him?" Emily said but she knew that will happen.

"You're the only one who didn't double cross him and he trusts you."

"How do you know that he trusts me?" Elena give her a look and Emily sighed.

* * *

><p>Emily was walking towards the boarding house.<p>

"Calm down! He trusts you! Just use your mind!" Emily repeated to herself and she opened the door. She walked in and saw Damon putting on his jacket. Damon looked up to her.

"I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?" Damon said and he picked up the grimoire.

"Stefan." She replied to his question.

"Ah, brother. Ever the white knight." Damon commented.

"We convinced Bonnie to help you." Emily told him.

"I doubt that." Emily walked at the edge of the study towards the stairs.

"Look Damon, I helped you and I didn't know what Elena and Stefan were doing behind our backs." Damon didn't talk. "They were protecting the people they love, Damon. But so were you, in your own, twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing." Emily descended the stairs.

"Not interested." Damon started to leave.

"Yes you are, because you were willing to work with them yesterday." Damon turned around.

"Fool me once, shame on you."

"I didn't fool you, they did. If you don't trust them, trust me. Okay, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" Damon left the grimoire on the table and walked towards Emily, crossing his arms.

"Who's to say I didn't?"

"You didn't. I know you didn't. But you could have. You and I... we have something. An understanding, I think. I know that their betrayal hurt you a lot but remember I didn't. So, I'm promising you that we will help you get Katherine back." Damon groaned unconvinced.

"I wish I could believe you and them." Emily took off her necklace and held it in her hand, showing it to Damon.

"Ask me if I'm lying now." She placed the necklace on the table and waited for Damon to talk.

"You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do."

"Then we'll deal with it." Damon took Emily's necklace and clasped it back around her neck.

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it." Damon left.

* * *

><p>Emily and Damon were walking in the woods when they see a lot of people drinking and chatting.<p>

"I wish I was partying!" Emily pouted. "I hope they stay clear of the church."

"Your hope, not mine." Damon said. Just then Matt and Caroline walk up to them.

"Emily, hey!" Matt greeted.

"Hey, Mattie Blue Blue!" Emily greeted back.

"Emily! Oh My God! Where have you been?" Caroline asked and she looked at Damon and Emily who were really close. Caroline intertwined her fingers with Matt's. Emily saw that and she knew that she was telling Damon that she moved own.

"Long story, no time to tell it." Damon said to Caroline.

"I wasn't talking to you." Caroline snapped.

"Sure you were." Damon said and Emily rolled her eyes.

"We haven't met. I'm Matt." Matt introduced himself. Matt held hid hand for Damon to shake.

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met. You and I are going that way. " Damon said and grabbed Emily's hand dragging her with him. Emily looked at Matt and Caroline.

"I'm so sorry guys, that he is dick." Emily said.

"You like me this way." Damon said and they left. Matt and Caroline watching them go.

Emily and Damon arrived the tomb. Damon whistled. Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Grams turn to look at him and Emily.

"Brother. Witches. Elena." Damon said. Damon stride past them with the grimoire, Emily following him. Damon and Emily descended the stairs with the others following them behind.

After a while, Grams started to light the torches. Bonnie stood next to her while Emily, Damon, Stefan and Elena watch them from the entrance.

"Air. Earth. Fire." Grams said.

"Water." Bonnie continued. Bonnie held up a water bottle and Grams took it, sprinkling the water on the floor.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asked.

"As opposed to what?" Grams asked.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." Elena replied and Grams smirked at her. Emily who was close to Damon saw that he was pulling a blood bag and then he unraveled it.

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless the twins offering a vein to tap." Damon replied to him.

"In your dreams." Emily told Damon.

"Admit it - you can't wait to get rid of me." Damon said to Stefan.

"I can't wait to get rid of you." Stefan chuckled saying this words.

"Hmm." Bonnie looked up from the ground.

"We're ready." Bonnie told them.

Bonnie and Grams started to say the spell. Their eyes were shut and their hands were interlocked.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked.

"Who cares? Can we finish this earlier? I really want to party." Emily pouted and Elena gave her a look.

"Sounds Latin." Stefan replied to Damon's question.

"I don't think it's Latin." Elena said. After a few more seconds, the torches flared up. Elena grabbed onto Stefan's arm and Emily jumped.

"Scaredy cat!" Damon commented.

"Shut up!" Emily snapped back angrily.

"What's happening?" Elena asked. The tomb door opened. Grams and Bonnie stopped chanting and looked up.

"It worked!" Bonnie said amazed.

"Of course it worked." Sheila said.

"We have some fires to build." Damon told Stefan. Stefan looked back at Elena gently touching her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back." He told her. Elena nodded and Stefan ascended the stairs. Damon directly looked at Emily.

"You ready?" Damon asked her.

"Wait, what?" Emily asked confused.

"You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" Damon said to Bonnie and Grams. He grabbed Emily.

"No way!" Elena protested.

"Gentle, please." Emily told him.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down" Grams threatened Damon.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?" Damon said to her.

"As much as I trust you." Grams shot back.

"Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go." Emily finally said something. Damon grabbed a torch from the circle.

"May I?" Damon asked. Emily nodded at Elena, Bonnie and Grams. Damon entered the tomb with Emily following him behind.

Damon and Emily were in the tomb, searching for Katherine. They heard whispers throughout the tomb.

"What is that?" Emily asked Damon.

"They can sense you. Now, where is she?" Damon replied and he walked away, leaving Emily behind.

"Damon?!" She looked for him but didn't find him."Great. Just great." Emily was still looking for Damon. "That dick. How could he left me alone in here?" She muttered. Emily continued to hear the whispering around her. Startled, she fell but quickly got back up. Her flashlight beam landed on one of the mummified vampires. As she walked around the room, she saw more and more vampires. Panicked, Emily fell down next to one of the mummified vampires, her beam landed on him and she gasped in shock. The vampire's eyes opened and were bloodshot with hunger. Emily panicked again and got up, looking around for an exit. Her beam of light landed on Anna who is standing right behind her. Anna stepped towards her, shining her flashlight on her.

"You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it." Anna said to Emily. Emily walked backwards and bumped into Pearl. Anna saw her mother and knelt down next to her, caressing her mother's face.

"Mother! Mother. Your sister's boyfriend did this, you know."

"His father did. And that was 145 years ago, get over it because now you have your mother back."

"You have a big mouth for a girl in you age." Anna stood up and faced her.

"I've been told."

"And Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but..." Emily knowing what Anna meant run to go out of the tomb but Anna vamp-sped in front of her. She grabbed Emily by the wrist and bit her. Emily screamed from the pain. Anna pushed Emily down on the ground, next to Pearl and held Emily's wrist to drink from her. Emily struggled to get away but Pearl smelled the blood and started to drink from Emily's wrist.

"I'm gonna get you out." Anna told her mother. Just when Stefan appeared.

"Let her go!" Stefan hissed. He grabbed Anna and pushed her.

"No!" Anna screamed. Stefan grabbed Emily and pulled her up and then she pushed her towards the exit.

"Go. Go. I'm right behind you" Stefan told Emily and Emily ran as fast as she could. When she got out, Elena jumped and hugged her twin sister tightly.

"Oh My God, you're okay!" Elena said in relief.

"Stefan is right behind me." Emily told Elena and Elena looked down.

"Emily, Stefan..." Elena started to say but she saw Stefan standing in the doorway.

"Stefan, you can get out." Emily told him.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it." Bonnie assured Emily.

"What is it?" Emily asked confused.

"I can't." Stefan replied.

"Can't? Can't what?" Emily asked worried.

"The spell's still up. We can't get them out yet." Bonnie informed her.

"Wait, what?!" Stefan looked down and Emily looked at her sister who seemed really sad.

"I heard you scream." Stefan told Emily.

"Wait, what about Damon? We can't leave him there. I promised him. He trusts me." Emily said panicked.

"I know." Stefan said.

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long." Grams informed them and Stefan went back to the tomb to get Damon.

"I'm so sorry, Elena." Emily apologized.

"Hey, it;s not your fault." Elena assured her sister while Emily looked down. Grams and Bonnie were reciting the spell to lift the seal. Then suddenly the torches flared up and the twins looked towards the tomb.

"I think it's working." Elena said. Just then, Anna exited the tomb holding her mother. Who was still weak.

"I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him. " Anna told them and she left with her mother. The torches started to falter.

"Bonnie, keep going!" Grams told Bonnie. "They better hurry." She said the last part to the twins.

"Stefan, they can't hold it much longer!" Elena shouted. The torches extinguished themselves. Bonnie and Grams looked tired because of the spell. Emily ran back to the tomb.

"Emily! No!" Elena screamed but Emily didn't listen. she rushed to find the Salvatore brothers.

"No!" Emily heard Damon hiss at Stefan and saw Damon pushing Stefan angrily.

"Damon! Please! We don't have much time!" Emily begged Damon. Damon looked at Emily and then he decided to exit the tomb. The three of them exited the tomb. When Stefan exited the tomb, Elena rushed to hug him and they embraced tightly. While Emily ascended the stairs. She saw Jeremy lying on the ground and she rushed towards him. Stefan and Elena were behind her.

"He's okay." Stefan told her but that didn't help Emily. She started to shake Jeremy and Jeremy groaned. Emily sighed in relief and got up. " He's all right." She turned around just to see Damon exited the tomb. He looked sad, hurt and miserable. Emily walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him and put her head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She told him. She was about to pull away but then Damon wrapped his arms around her. And a hint of smile appeared in Emily's face but when she pulled away, she removed that hint of smile, she looked Damon in the eyes and walked away from him.

"That slut!" She muttered when she was close to her sister and her brother.

* * *

><p>Emily was sitting on the edge of Jeremy's bed who was laying on his bed. Elena came with a glass of water and an Aspirin. Elena handed to him.<p>

"How's your head?" Emily asked him.

"Uh- it's alright. I just... I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear." Jeremy replied.

"And you don't remember anything?" Elena asked him.

"The whole things pretty cloudy. I just... I know how this looks. I'm - I'm sorry." Jeremy said.

"No, Jer, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything, okay?" Emily assured him.

"Yeah, okay."

"I've got to head on over to Bonnie's for a little bit." Elena told them and she left.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep, I'm so tired." Emily told them. "If you need me, you can wake me up."

"Until you wake up, I will be already dead." Jeremy joked.

"Okay, Jenna is here. Goodnight." Emily said leaving his room. When she left Jeremy went to his computer and he googled vampire.

* * *

><p>Emily was sleeping when her phone started to ring. She groaned and turned the light on. She picked up the call.<p>

"Emily!" She heard her sister's voice. By her voice Elan looked sad.

"Elena, are you okay?" Emily asked her.

"Grams died." Elena told her sister.

"I'm coming." Emily said pulling her covers and she left her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the new update. I hope you like it. I will be posting the next chapter really soon.<strong>

**Love you, guys.**


End file.
